


From Rival's to friends.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened If instead of the Bellas accidentally catching DJ Khaled's room on fire but instead someone went after one of the Bellas. What would happen between the Bellas and Evermoist.Or.What would of happened if both Calamity and Beca had gone to Vegas to help them get over their break up's. Will they find each other again.





	1. Vegas wedding/Becalamity reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest fanfic on Pitch perfect. Don't judge me to much on this. I know i said that last one would be the last for awhile but. Writing fanfics on Pitch Perfect is a lot of fun. Anyway i hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to let everyone know that neither one of the characters i just added aren't going to be in the story until the next chapter.

Two months before the USO tour.

(Over in Las Vegas,NV In a hotel room in Las Vegas,NV Beca wakes up and looks around the room as she's looking around she looks at the bed next to her but it's empty. Then she lies back onto the bed and looks under the sheets and sees she's Naked under them and looks around the room again to see if she can find the person she was with the night before but then looks at her ring finger and sees a wedding ring there and grows confused. Beca had come to Vegas to try and forget about her break up with Jesse as she continues to look around the room she doesn't see the person who she married last night. She quickly gets up and calls someone she knows she can trust with this. Later she hears a knock on the door and gets up to go answer it as she gets to the door she opens it to find one of her former groupmates there and let's her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Stacie: What's wrong? Why'd you call me instead of Chloe?  
Beca: Because i did something and i have no idea what to do?  
Stacie: Okay what's wrong?

(Beca show's Stacie her hand and she looks at it.)

Stacie: That's a wedding ring?  
Beca: I know it is. Only thing is.  
Stacie: What?  
Beca: I don't remember getting married.

(Stacie looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Stacie: How drunk were you last night?  
Beca: Apparently enough to get to married to someone i don't even know.  
Stacie: Oh so you don't know who you married last night?  
Beca: No. I came here to try and forget my break up with Jesse but all i think i did was make it worse.  
Stacie: He's still in California.  
Beca: Oh okay so it's not him.  
Stacie: No. They give you their name at least?  
Beca: They might of but i forgot it.  
Stacie: Oh Bec's this is bad.  
Beca: I know it is Stacie. What the hell am i going to do?  
Stacie: I don't know maybe retrace your steps from last night.  
Beca: Yeah okay. 

(She grabs up her things and leaves the room with Stacie right behind her. Down in the lobby Calamity's pacing back and forth waiting for one her bandmates to show up as she's waiting she bumps into someone.)

Calamity: Sorry.  
Woman: It's okay.

(She walks off as Calamity continues to pace back and forth.)

Veracity: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: Hi. What's up?  
Calamity: You remember how you three told me to come here to get over my break up?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Well i did it.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: Oh well that was quick.  
Calamity: Oh yeah it was. But see here's the kicker.  
Veracity: What?  
Calamity: I don't remember a thing from last night other then waking up next a very gorgeous woman might i add. Oh and this.

(She shows her the ring on her finger as Veracity laughs at her.)

Calamity: This isn't funny Vera.  
Veracity: It kind of is.  
Calamity: How is this funny?  
Veracity: You took the one step me and the other's won't take.  
Calamity: I was drunk.  
Veracity: Oh. Well do you remember this woman's name?  
Calamity: No. Hell i doubt she'll even remember who i am.  
Veracity: Well what do you remember?  
Calamity: The sex.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Not what i mean't Cal you and know it.  
Calamity: Nothing really.  
Veracity: Well where'd you meet her?  
Calamity: At one of the bars here in the casino.  
Veracity: Remember the name of the bar?  
Calamity: I don't but i should have the recpit with me.

(She grabs it out of her pocket and looks at it then she hands it to Veracity who looks at it and nods her head at her as they walk off towards the bar. Over at the bar Beca and Stacie are talking with the Bartender and he tells them he doesn't remember much from last night and they thank him then turn and walk off they leave the bar as Calamity and Veracity walk in to go talk to the Bartender only to have him tell them the same thing he told Beca and Stacie.)

Bartender: Wait you two are the second set of people to ask me about last night?  
Calamity: What you mean?  
Bartender: There were a couple of other women just in here asking about last night?  
Veracity: You see where they went?  
Bartender: That way.

(They thank him and walk off to go find the women that was talking to the bartender. Out in the lobby Stacie and Beca are looking around the casino floor trying to retrace her steps as they see someone walking towards them.)

Beca: Oh god.  
Stacie: Still can't remember?  
Beca: No. And this is really starting to freak me out Stacie.  
Stacie: I know but we'll figure it out soon.  
Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: Well i came here to get over my break up with Jesse and well i ended up hooking up with someone and then getting married to them.

(Mark looks at her and then to Stacie who nods her head at him.)

Mark: Uh wow. Whose the lucky person?  
Beca: I don't remember i was very drunk last night and so were they.  
Mark: Okay. Where'd you meet this person?  
Stacie: She said the bar there but the Bartender doesn't remember much.  
Mark: Okay. Which means he's not the same bartender from last night.  
Beca: Yeah that might be it.  
Mark: Okay so where else would you two of gone?  
Beca: I've been thinking about that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I do remember one thing.  
Stacie: What's that?  
Beca: We were joking around and said that we should help each other get over our ex's.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: She said we should get married.  
Mark: Wait did you say she?  
Beca: I did. Hey i remembered something else.  
Mark: Which is good. She give you her name first of all?  
Beca: She might of but i can't remember it.  
Mark: Okay. Um well the hotel we're staying in has a chapel maybe we can go talk to them and see if they have a record of who you got married to.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Come on.

(As they walk off Calamity and Veracity reach the area but don't see them.)

Veracity: Well isn't that just bad timing.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. Come on.

(They keep searching for Beca and Stacie. Over at the Wedding chapel Mark walks up to someone he knows and taps her shoulder.)

Mark: Hey Mary.  
Mary: Hey.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mary: What's going on?  
Mark: My friend here and someone she met last night got drunkenly married.  
Mary: Oh. You remember this persons name or their sex?  
Beca: No. Well i remember their sex it was woman and it was very weird because well up until last night i thought i was into guys.  
Stacie: Should i remind you of the whole thing with DSM our senior year in Collage.  
Beca: You better not. I can't believe i did that.  
Stacie: Your sweat smells like Cinnamon.

(Mark laughs at Beca's face.)

Beca: Shut up Mark.  
Mark: I would but that was funny. You didn't happen to by any chance say that to your wife did you?  
Beca: Would you.

(They start laughing at her as she smacks them both.)

Mary: Believe it or not we've had enough same sex marriages here. Not drunk ones but we do have a number of same sex marriages.  
Beca: Okay good.  
Mark: Do you guys have a record of who she could of come here with?  
Mary: Um. Let me look.

(She walks around the desk to look into the computer as she's looking Mark sees a couple of people walk by but doesn't think anything of it as Mary looks up at them.)

Mary: You're Beca Mitchell?  
Beca: Yes i am.  
Mary: Okay this say's here you married a woman named Calamity.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Oh my god.  
Mark: Wait Calamity?  
Stacie: You know her?  
Mark: Yes i do.  
Beca: How?  
Mark: Let me ask you something.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Did she have an accent?

(She looks at him and thinks about it and hears the voice.)

Beca: Yes she did?  
Mark: She's a friend of mine from Australia.

(Stacie looks at her and laughs at her face.)

Beca: Oh god.  
Mark: What did she tell you about her?  
Beca: Not a whole lot we didn't really do much talking if you know what i mean?  
Mark: Oh i can guess what you mean by that?  
Beca: She was hot so sue me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: Anyway.  
Mark: Did they sign a Marriage license?  
Mary: Yes they did. If you want an annulment or a divorce once you find her.  
Beca: I'll have to talk it over with her. But i have a feeling she'll want the divorce. What's an annulment mean?  
Mark: It means the marriage never existed and given by that look on your face.  
Beca: She was really nice. I don't know. I mean it'll be a completely different story later on.  
Mark: Okay so let me see the ring.

(She takes it off of her finger and hands it to Mark and threads the chain he has through it the ring once it's on the chain he wraps the chain around Beca's neck and has her hide the ring.)

Stacie: What's that gonna do?  
Mark: It'll give her something to remember her night in Vegas.  
Beca: I have enough memories of Vegas thank you. And the body on that woman Stacie i'll tell aye.

(Stacie looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Thank you Mary.  
Mary: Anytime.

(They turn and walk out of the chapel. A couple of months later in New York Mark's walking the streets as he runs into Beca whose on her way to work.)

Mark: Hey here's my favorite former Bella.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hi. How you doing?  
Beca: I'm okay.  
Mark: Any luck in finding Calamity?  
Beca: No. And I've been trying but she never gave me her last name.  
Mark: Well she'd probably have your's.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Funny.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Look my brother has been trying to locate where she is.  
Beca: And?  
Mark: No such luck. But if anyone can find her it's Rex so.  
Beca: Really think he can find her?  
Mark: He's one hell of a PI. Like i said if anyone can find her it's him.  
Beca: Okay. Well i gotta get inside.  
Mark: Okay. I'll call and let you know when he tells me something.  
Beca: Okay thank you. I hate this job.  
Mark: Yeah but the artist love you.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off as he does the same thing. A week later in Spain Mark's on the tarmac waiting for the Bellas. As he's waiting his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Rex!  
Rex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey what's up?  
Rex: I found Calamity.

(Mark laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Where is she?  
Rex: She's in Spain.  
Mark: What?  
Rex: Her and her bandmates are there as apart of the USO tour.  
Mark: Evermoist is here?  
Rex: Yes.  
Mark: Oh crap.  
Rex: Why?  
Mark: Because the Bellas are also here.  
Rex: Oh.  
Mark: I mean this could be a good thing.  
Rex: Or a bad thing i mean we all know how Calamity's ex is.  
Mark: Yeah we do and i have a feeling if she finds out the Bellas are here.  
Rex: I'd keep a real close on them.  
Mark: I plan on it.  
Rex: Has Beca said what she wants to do once she finds her?  
Mark: No. But then again i have a feeling she wants to talk to her again.  
Rex: She might be a little different from when Beca first met her Mark.  
Mark: I know. Rex i don't even think they know this is a competition.  
Rex: Oh boy.  
Chicago: Mark!  
Mark: Hang on a minute.  
Rex: Sure thing.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chicago: The Bellas are here.

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Are right give me a minute.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Hey Rex i gotta go the Bellas just got here.  
Rex: Okay. Let me know how it goes.  
Mark: Badly if i know Calamity's ex well enough.

(He starts laughing as Mark hangs the phone up as he hangs up he walks over to them.)

Mark: Bellas!

(They turn and look at him.)

Aubrey: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Welcome to Spain. And yes Chicago we all know that's what she said.

(He looks at him as the girls are trying to keep from laughing along with Zeke.)

Zeke: Oh this is going to be so much fun.  
Mark: Yeah yeah. Anyway. I'm gonna leave in the hands of the Smart asses back here. And no i don't mean Emily and Beca.

(Both Beca and Emily are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. Ladies like i said welcome to Spain i know it's real Spain.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: That joke never gets old.

(Chicago looks at him and then turns around and sees one of the Evermoist members watching them.)

Chicago: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her. And waves getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: Okay like i said i'm gonna leave you ladies with them so that they can explain what is going to be happening during the tour. So Amy play nice.

(The other Bellas start laughing at her face as he looks at Chicago.)

Mark: I gotta go talk to Evermoist.  
Chicago: Why?  
Mark: The one standing next to Amy.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Mark: She's the lead singers wife.

(He looks at him and then to Beca.)

Chicago: Calamity's married?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Chicago: Nothing. It's just we were told all of the Evermoist members are single.  
Mark: She doesn't really remember getting married.  
Chicago: Huh.  
Mark: Long story. Just explain what's happening and ignore any sexual jokes Amy could make.  
Chicago: Got it.

(He pats his back then turns and walks off to go back to the hanger. Over in the hanger Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey ladies.

(They turn and look at him.)

Serenity: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: Just wondering if you guys are okay over here or is Calamity's ego still to big?

(The other three members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Mark: Oh i know. Anyway.  
veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. In fact you guys were told about the other act that was recently added right?  
Charity: Yeah. Why?  
Mark: They tell you who the new act is?  
Serenity: No.  
Mark: Oh okay. Well then i won't let the surprise go unnoticed by Calamity when they walk in.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Okay that was wrong.  
Calamity: You think.  
Charity: Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Did you ever tell Serenity and Charity?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Cal it's the Bellas.

(She looks at him and falls silent.)

Serenity: The who now?  
Mark: They were an acapella group in collage and their still a group.  
Serenity: Any of them hot by any chance?  
Mark: Yes.  
Serenity: Huh.

(He looks at her and laughs as Chicago walks into the hanger with the Bellas behind him.)

Mark: You are right?

(Calamity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay.

(Then he hears Chicago tell the other acts to come and meet the new group Mark walks over to them and smiles a little at them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Aubrey: Yeah just a little nervous is all.  
Mark: No need they don't bite. At least Saddle up anyway.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Sam: Bite me Buchanan.  
Mark: Name the time and place.

(He looks at him and laughs as Aubrey introduces them and Mark nudges Beca who looks at him and laughs as she lightly pushes him away from her. Then Calamity looks up at them.)

Calamity: Right on. 

(They all look up at her.)

Calamity: I'm Calamity this is Serenity Veracity and Charity.

(They all wave at them getting Mark to laugh at them. Beca hearing the name looks over at the lead singer and falls into Mark who quickly catches her.)

Cynthia: Beca!

(She looks at them and smiles a little at them.)

Beca: I'm are right. I uh i gotta.

(She turns and walks off seeing her walk off Chloe follows after her.)

Mark: Hey Cal can i talk to you?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They walk off to go talk as they walk off the other three members look at each other along with the Bellas. Outside of the Hanger.)

Chloe: Hey hey Beca stop stop. What is going on with you?  
Beca: You remember about two months ago?  
Chloe: Yeah you went to Vegas and hooked up with a real hottie if i remember right.  
Beca: Oh she was definitely a hottie.  
Chloe: Okay. So what's wrong?

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Aubrey: Beca!

(She looks over at her and then looks down.)

Chloe: Hey what is going on?  
Beca: The woman i hooked up with.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: Was Evermoist lead singer.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say and then they turn and look at her talking to Mark whose talking to her about what Rex had said.)

Beca: That's not all of it.  
Aubrey: What?

(She pulls the ring out from under her shirt and shows it to them.)

Chloe: Is this what i think it is?  
Beca: It's a wedding ring.  
Aubrey: You married her?  
Beca: We were both drunk and we didn't actually remember anything the next morning.

(They both look at each other and then to lead singer of Evermoist again whose still in the middle of a conversation with Mark she looks over every now and then at Beca but then goes back to her conversation with Mark.)

Chloe: Is that why you just?  
Beca: Yeah. I heard the name and i heard the accent which oh my god even after two months still sexy as hell.

(They both look at her and laugh. They continue on with their conversation then head back into the hanger as they walk in they join back up with the other Bellas as Mark and Calamity walk back in to talk to everyone.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Where were we?  
Veracity: Cal?  
Calamity: I'm fine i swear.

(Over by the Bellas Beca hides her face.)

Beca: There it is.

(Chloe and Aubrey look at her trying to keep from laughing. As Serenity starts talking about the tour being a competition and how at the end of it DJ Khaled will decide who opens for him at the final show Mark looks at Serenity and laughs as the other Bellas look at Mark.)

Mark: Oh did i forget to mention this is a competition?  
Beca: Kind of.  
Mark: Oh my bad. Must of been Calamity's accent.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Chloe: So it is a competition?  
Aubrey: So it is.  
John: Idiots. Of course it's competition.  
Gail: You didn't really think we came all the way over here for you did you.

(Mark looks over at Calamity and the rest of her bandmates and can tell their annoyed but they don't do anything he looks at her and then walks off.)

Mark: Seriously!

(She looks at him and then puts her head down as he walks over to them.)

Mark: Do you guys always have to be so damn negative to the Bellas?

(They both look up at him and can tell he's annoyed with them.)

Gail: Well i.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope you guys can come up with more then just well i?

(The other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

John: Well it's just.  
Mark: It's just what? Oh wait let me guess as you two always put it when it comes around to the Bellas.  
Gail: What?  
Mark: Actually as you two have been putting it a lot lately when it comes around to them.  
John: What?  
Mark: It doesn't matter how many championships they've won. You guys always go back to insulting them. You'd think after how many times they've won you two would grow the hell up and get over the insults or are you two just jealous because you're to old to be in an acapella group?

(They both look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I mean hey. I heard how you talked about those other acapella groups you treated them with nothing but respect but when it comes around to the Bellas i'd insult DSM or Evermoist back there but i won't do it. Because when it comes around to bullies you two take the fucken cake.

(Back behind him Serenity looks down and laughs at the insult he just threw at them.)

Serenity: Damn.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Calamity looks over at Beca who puts her head down and feels bad for how they just treated them but quickly hides it before anyone notices. Back over by Mark and the other two people.)

John: Well.  
Mark: Well what? Is that all you two know is nothing but insults. You know i find it funny ladies and gentlemen.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Charity: What?  
Mark: These two here showed more respect for Beca and Amy's ex's former groupmates and the other acapella groups a lot more damn respect.  
Gail: Their world class screw ups.  
Mark: Yeah and. That was back in collage why the hell won't you two let it the fuck go. Amy apologized don't you think they've apologized enough.

(The other acts laugh at him and nod their heads at him.)

Gail: We were just.  
Mark: The only screw up's i see are the ones who are standing here insulting the acts. Don't think i didn't just hear what you said about Evermoist.

(They both look at him and stay silent as the members of Evermoist look over at him and Calamity looks down annoyed.)

John: Oh come on. We all got the word out there.  
Mark: And what word is that?

(Gail looks at him and he shuts up.)

Mark: Hey what you know?  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: They do have a mute button. 

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: What not gonna defend yourself's?

(They look at him and then down.)

Mark: I thought so.  
John: Jackass.  
Mark: Takes one to know one.

(The other's continue to laugh at them then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. You four wanna say anything else?  
Calamity: No. But that was funny.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know. Just defending my friends.

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Mark: You know i have an idea.  
Emily: Oh no.  
Mark: Hey watch it.

(She starts laughing.)

Serenity: You guys sing other people's songs right? Like a cover band?

(Mark turns and looks at her making her laugh.)

Mark: Dude what the hell?  
Serenity: What?  
Chloe: No no no. Emily actually writes original music for the Bellas.

(Calamity and Serenity look at each other and smile at her.)

Emily: Well i only wrote that one song.  
Aubrey: Hey hey. Are you with us or against us?

(She puts her head down and then looks around the hanger.)

Serenity: But wasn't it one of your dad's who got you a spot on the tour.

(The other Evermoist members look at her and then to other Bellas trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Chloe: Oh my god.  
Emily: Guys stop it. They just don't like sharing the spot light so their trying to intimidate us. So let's just do what we do.  
Cynthia: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Emily: What you thinking?  
Amy: Riff off.  
Emily: That's not what i was thinking.

(Mark puts his head in his hands and makes a nose getting them to look at him and laugh.)

Gail: Wait yeah a riff off yes.  
Mark: No.  
Calamity: What is a riff off?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(Mark turns and looks at them decides to mess with them as he walks over to Chloe and taps her shoulder getting to stay quiet a minute.)

Chloe: Okay.  
Mark: Why Calamity you don't know what a Riff off is?

(She looks at him and knows he's messing with her.)

Calamity: I don't actually.  
Mark: I think the Bellas should be insulted.  
Chloe: Oh believe me we are.

(The Evermoist members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Most importantly Beca here.  
Beca: Oh i am. Not cool guys.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing as Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Are right you officially suck.  
Mark: I've been told that before.

(She flips him off making him laugh at her.)

Mark: I keep telling you to tell me the time and place.

(Hearing that Beca elbows him in the gut making him laugh.)

Beca: Knock it off.  
Mark: Sorry. Anyway. Chloe you wanna explain it to them?  
Chloe: Sure.

(He walks off laughing at them. As he walks off Chloe goes into explaining what a Riff off is. As she finishes they all look at her and laugh.)

Mark: I got a question?  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: If you guys do this?  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Can you four keep up with the Bellas?

(They look at him as the Bellas are trying to keep from laughing at their faces.)

Calamity: Oh i see how it is.  
Mark: You see how what is?  
Calamity: You're taking their side.  
Mark: I'm not taking sides. It's just a question. Not the Bellas fault you four are to hot to keep up.

(The Bellas are trying to keep from laughing along with the other acts as the Evermoist members are trying to keep from blushing.)

Emily: I can agree to that?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Cynthia: You're not the only one.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(He walks off as they start laughing at him.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Here's a simple way of explaining what a riff off is.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: It's a game like Chloe said we like to play.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: But never win.

(Calamity looks at her as the other Bellas look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I'm hoping the third time is a charm.

(Mark starts laughing at Calamity's face.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: Beca just hit on Calamity without really meaning to.  
Chicago: Oh.  
Beca: Oh no i mean't to. But it's nice to know you caught it.  
Mark: Oh good.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay. You three wanna do a riff off?  
Serenity: Yes. I wanna see if we can beat them.  
Mark: Oh this is going to be fun.

(He walks off as Chicago looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Who wants to go first.

(Just then Lily rushes forward getting him to laugh.)

Mark: Why do i even bother to ask.

(He looks at him and laughs. As the Riff off continues Mark watches all of the acts together and then smiles at them.)

Mark: Guys no instruments.  
Serenity: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. Seriously.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as the riff off continues with the way the Bellas know how to do it. As it finishes everyone claps for them making them laugh as their clapping Gail and John laugh over by Beca and the other Bellas they walk off laughing as they lost again. As their walking off Calamity watches them leave and smiles at her. Over by the door of the hanger Calamity's ex seeing Calamity and Beca so close to each other she walks over to her and turns her around seeing what's going on Mark goes to walk over to them and pull her away from her before he can get to them she kisses her getting everyone to look at her in shock seeing the kiss Beca quickly turns and walks out of the hanger who is quickly followed by the other Bellas.


	2. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the USO tour gets started one of the Bellas gets attacked and Veracity's ex finds her and the rest of the Evermoist members in Spain and goes after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

(Outside of the hanger Beca rushes out and heads for the van they'll be using. As she walks over to it Chloe rushes up to her.)

Chloe: Beca hold on.  
Beca: Why?  
Chloe: Look i'm sure Calamity was just as surprised by that as the other members of the band.  
Aubrey: She's right. Mark saw what was coming and tried to get to them before she did anything.  
Beca: I don't even know why i'm so upset by that kiss. It's not like she shares the same feelings for me.  
Chloe: You have feelings for her?  
Beca: Weird right?  
Chloe: No. I mean she's your?  
Beca: Only on paper Chloe we don't even really remember what happened that night.  
Aubrey: She's still your wife so you have every right to be upset by that.  
Beca: I know that.

(They all continue to talk to her inside of the hanger Mark grabs Marley away from Calamity and pushes her away from her.)

Mark: What the hell is your deal?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Marley: What?  
Mark: You dump her and then you come here and kiss her like nothing happened.  
Marley: I just want her to remember what it was like to be with a real woman.  
Mark: Yeah well when she finds one Serenity let me know.

(She looks at him and laughs as Marley walks off annoyed.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. Where'd?  
Mark: She went out back.

(She walks off to go find her.)

Serenity: So much for this being a drama free tour.  
Mark: Yeah with Marley around it's going to be far from drama free.  
Serenity: Yeah.

(Outside Calamity walks out and looks around for Beca seeing her she calls out for her.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: You got a minute?  
Beca: Yeah. I'll meet you guys over there.  
Aubrey: Okay.

(They walk off to go back to their van as Beca walks over to her.)

Beca: What's up?  
Calamity: I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here.  
Beca: It's okay. I mean we're only technically married on paper so.  
Calamity: I know. But legally i'm still your wife so.  
Beca: That you are. Even if we were to drunk to remember that night.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: But the sex was fun.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: It was. Uh anyway. I just wanted to come out here and clear the air about her and.  
Beca: It's okay. Besides i can tell i'm the better kisser so.  
Calamity: You're offly cocky when it comes around to kissing?  
Beca: What can i say my wife is the lead singer of an awesome rock band. But don't tell your bandmates i said that.  
Calamity: I won't.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Anyway. I better get back in there and finish out with sound check.  
Beca: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off.)

Beca: Hey Calamity.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: There is it.

(She looks at her and laughs as she walks back into the hanger laughing.)

Beca: My wife has a sexy Australian accent.

(Calamity's trying to keep from blushing as she walks back into the hanger to finish out sound check. Then Beca walks back towards the van smiling. Once their all in 

Mark walks up to it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Amy: Hi.  
Mark: I just wanted you guys to know something.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Tonight at the show.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: With Marley being here. There's a good chance she'll do something that'll make you guys a laughing stock.  
Aubrey: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chloe: What could that bitch do?  
Mark: Step out of there real quick.

(They do as he asks and get out of the van once their all out he turns and looks at them.)

Mark: See those speakers up there on the hanger?

(They look up at them.)

Beca: Yeah?  
Mark: Marley knows their there and if she really wants to make you guys look bad she'll do it.  
Aubrey: Meaning.  
Mark: Whenever a soldier dies over seas.  
Aubrey: They play taps.  
Mark: Yeah. So when or if it plays you don't salute unless told other wise.  
Aubrey: Okay.  
Mark: When it plays you place your hands over your hearts. Like this.

(He grabs Beca's hand and places it over her heart making her laugh.)

Mark: And it normally goes the same for a military funeral you see a concession going by you stop walking if you're wearing a hat you take it off and place it over 

your hearts you don't stand at attention.

(He smacks Aubrey in the head making the other's laugh.)

Mark: Understood.  
Aubrey: Understood.  
Mark: Are right. Get in and get settled at the hotel. I'll see you ladies tonight.  
Beca: Okay. Thanks Mark.  
Mark: For what?  
Beca: Always being there for us. I mean it can't always be easy with those two around.  
Mark: I really don't care about those two. Beca i care about the Bellas and the happy lives they wanna live later on in life.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Like say if you wanna date an Evermoist member go for it don't let someone like Marley Rose stop you from being with the one you want.

(Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And i'm pretty sure if some feelings for Emily start showing up for Serenity some time during the tour i'm sure Calamity wouldn't hold it against you.  
Emily: Good to know.  
Mark: Their not complete bitches take the time during the tour to get to know them and you'll all see what i do in them.  
Cynthia: I'm pretty sure Beca are ready sees that in Calamity.

(Beca looks at her and sticks her tongue out at her making her laugh.)

Mark: Anyway. Same goes the same for Charity Cynthia.  
Cynthia: You mean Calamity would allow us to date one of her bandmates?  
Mark: She's the lead singer not their mother.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Cynthia: I mean't that way.  
Mark: And no she wouldn't even hold it against you if you dated their drummer.  
Cynthia: Okay.  
Mark: Like i said Evermoist aren't complete bitches take the time during this very busy tour and try to get to know them.  
Aubrey: What if they don't want to get to know us?  
Mark: Well then you wait until you're sure they wanna talk to you guys. Don't force anything on them.  
Aubrey: Okay. So.  
Mark: You know there's a saying out there.  
Chloe: What's that?  
Mark: You'll be rival's before your friends.

(They look at him and nod their heads at him.)

Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Like i said go back to the hotel get settled in and rest up.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see you ladies tonight.  
Aubrey: Yes you will.

(He laughs at them as he closes the door and taps the side of the van letting the driver know he can pull off as Mark turns and looks at the hanger and laughs. Later 

over in Calamity's room she walks in and sees someone sitting on her bed and laughs at who it is. Then she puts the guitar down and walks over to her.)

Calamity: Do i even wanna know how you got in here?  
Beca: I told housekeeping that i'm your wife.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay. What's up?  
Beca: Mark told us something before we left the base to come back here.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: It just got me thinking is all.  
Calamity: About what?  
Beca: You.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she sits down next to her.)

Calamity: What about me?  
Beca: Just how good you look and how funny you are.  
Calamity: Oh god the funny card i hate that one.

(Beca laughs at her and wraps her arms around her making her look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: You just proved my point.  
Calamity: I did. And i wasn't even trying.  
Beca: You never have to try. Just be you.  
Calamity: If i be myself then i would have to be a bitch to you.  
Beca: Yeah that's something else Mark told us before we left.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: That we'd be rival's before we're friends.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she looks away to think about that. Then she turns to look at her.)

Calamity: I have a feeling we won't be rival's very long.  
Beca: I don't know. We do have Amy.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I kid you not that woman Calamity has no filter.  
Calamity: So we learned in the hanger.  
Beca: But in her own weird Amy way she mean's well.  
Calamity: I'm sure.  
Beca: So Veracity that's made up right?  
Calamity: No. It's not.  
Beca: I feel bad for both of you.  
Calamity: Yeah our mother's had very bad sense of humors.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Anyway. I better go to my room and let you rest up for tonight's show.  
Calamity: Or you can stay and start this whole rival before friends thing later.  
Beca: No offence Calamity I've are ready seen you naked it's not going to be so easy to be rival's with you.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Beca: Because and please don't tell the other's this.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I really like you.

(Calamity smiles at her as she kisses her catching her off guard but she kisses her back as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I like you too.  
Beca: Oh good. So i can do this again and not feel weird about it.

(She kisses her again sending them both back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens it. Over in Veracity's room she walks in and closes the door she walks over to 

desk and leans her guitar against it as someone walks up to her and puts his hand over her mouth keeping her from screaming.)

Man: Say anything and i'll kill you. Got it.

(She nods her head at him. Later out in the hallway one of the Bellas are walking by when they hear someone screaming for someone to get off of them hearing this she 

runs over to the door and opens it to find one of the Evermoist members being assulted seeing the Bellas member she makes her leave before he sees her and she rushes 

from the room to go find someone. Down the hallway Mark's walking towards his room as someone runs up to him.)

Mark: Emily!  
Emily: I was walking by Veracity's room and i heard her yelling out for someone to get off of her.  
Serenity: What?  
Emily: I walked in she saw me and told me to leave before he saw me.  
Mark: You see his face?  
Emily: No his head was down and well given what was going on i have a feeling.  
Mark: Go find Calamity.  
Serenity: Okay come with me.

(She rushes off with her as him and Chicago rush off towards Veracity's room. Down by the room hearing what's going on in the room Jesse quickly opens the door and 

rushes in to see what Emily witnessed and rushes in as he gets inside he tackles Veracity's attacker to the floor and starts beating on his face as Mark and Chicago 

rush into the room and over to them. Over by Calamity's room her and Beca are on the bed kissing as Serenity runs up to it and starts banging on it getting them to 

pull away from each other and she quickly gets up to go answer it as she gets there she opens it to find Serenity and Emily there.)

Beca: Emily!  
Emily: You two need come with us right now.  
Calamity: What's going on?  
Serenity: Austin found Veracity.

(She looks at her bandmate and then to the two Bellas and grabs up her key and they all rush from the room as they rush out Serenity closes the door and they rush back 

towards Veracity's room along Charity whose just joined them in the hallway. Back down in Veracity's room she's lying there not able to move as Jesse continues to beat 

on her ex's face.)

Mark: Jesse come on he's not worth losing your freedom over. 

(Then he's finally able to pull him away from him and close to the door as Mark rushes forward and grabs out his cuff's and puts them on him.)

Mark: Chicago call the police and get this bastard out of my sight.  
Chicago: Got it.

(As he walks out to go call the police Calamity the other two members of Evermoist rush into the room and over to Veracity who quickly sits up and grabs ahold of 

Calamity. Then Beca notice's her own ex.)

Beca: Jesse!  
Jesse: Hi Beca.  
Beca: What you doing here?  
Jesse: I came to see the first show. But then i heard what she heard and came over here to see what was going on.  
Mark: Yeah he did this to him.

(They look over at Austin whose lying there.)

Serenity: Damn. I like him.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Chicago's calling the police to take him down to their station.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Chicago: The police are in route. I'd be gone before they show up.  
Jesse: Right.

(He goes to walk out but Veracity calls out to him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Jesse: You're welcome. I'm sure Mark would of done the same thing.  
Mark: Yeah only i wouldn't of had anyone take me off of him.

(They look at him and laugh as he looks over at his friend and then down to her ex.)

Mark: Their gonna want statements.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Jesse you got a room?  
Jesse: Yeah it's a couple of doors down from yours.  
Mark: Okay go there and stay there don't come out until the police are gone. Understood.  
Jesse: Yeah.

(He rushes from the room to go down to his room as he runs out he looks at Beca who smiles at him thanking him silently.)

Mark: Someones gonna have to talk to Khaled.  
Calamity: What can he do?  
Mark: Nothing really. But we are going to need extra security for the tour. And i know just the people luckily.

(They start laughing at him.)

Mark: Stay with him.  
Chicago: Okay.

(Mark grabs out his phone to call someone. Later that night back over on the base Mark's got his eyes out for Marley as he's looking he sees Beca talking to someone. 

But he goes back to keeping an eye out for Marley. Over by them Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Anyway. I wanna go talk to one of the Evermoist members before they go up onstage.  
Theo: Yeah sure. 

(She turns and walks off to go talk to her wife as she gets back there she sees her doing what Mark has been doing and keeping an eye out for Marley seeing Beca out of 

the corner of her eye she turns and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Beca: I just wanting to know Veracity is doing?

(She turns and looks at her and smiles a little.)

Calamity: She's doing okay for the most part.  
Beca: That's good to hear.  
Calamity: Yeah it is.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: I just talked to the host.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: You guys are next.  
Calamity: Okay. 

(He smiles at her as he walks off.)

Beca: I think Austin just ruined his chance at wanting to be with Veracity.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Anyway. Good luck out there.  
Calamity: You too.  
Beca: I'd say break a leg. But i think they'd be a little bumbed if you guys couldn't do the rest of the tour.  
Calamity: Not just them.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Okay um. After what happened with Veracity.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I sat down with the other Bellas and we all talked about what Mark told us this morning.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Calamity i know we're supposed to be rival's but.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I don't want that. I want us all to one day during this tour and sit down to talk maybe get to know each other better. That is if that's what you guys want.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I'll talk to the other girls after the show tonight.  
Beca: Okay. And if they say no. Feel free to tell me to go screw myself.  
Serenity: Go screw yourself.

(Calamity looks at her as the other two start laughing.)

Beca: See i know she's being a smart ass.  
Calamity: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.  
Charity: Hey Cal we're on in a minute.  
Calamity: Are right i'll meet you guys over there.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She lightly pushes past Beca making her laugh as she gives her the finger making the other two laugh at her.)

Calamity: Now that wasn't very nice.  
Beca: I could of stuck my tongue out at her.  
Calamity: That would of been very mature there Beca.  
Beca: See. It's all in good fun.  
Calamity: Yeah. Anyway i better get over there. Like i said good luck out there.  
Beca: You too. 

(Calamity looks around and kisses Beca's cheek making her blush at her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark walks up to her and laughs.)

Mark: Why Beca Mitchell.  
Beca: She just kissed my cheek.  
Mark: I saw that.  
Beca: I just wanted to see how Veracity as doing?  
Mark: That's okay. You're allowed to worry about her.  
Beca: Even if she's in a rival band?  
Mark: Even if she's in a rival band. I don't think she minds people asking about her.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. You nervous?  
Beca: To be falling up my wife and her bandmates?  
Mark: Yes.  
Beca: God yes.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Just remember it might be a competition but don't think of it as one. And just have fun.  
Beca: Yeah Aubrey and Chloe have never really been about having fun. It's always been about the competitions with them.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: I mean you saw how Chloe's face lit up the minute she found out all of this was a competition.  
Mark: I did see that. But then again so did your's.  
Beca: I got to see Calamity again after two months that's different.  
Mark: How is it different?  
Beca: Easy she's hot.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as Evermoist start up their song.)

Mark: Okay then.  
Beca: And they all have nice butts.  
Benji: Evermoist have cute butts and I can not lie.  
Jesse: No lie.  
Benji: You other brothers can't deny.  
Jesse: I won't.

(Mark walks off laughing at Beca's face. He's laughing so hard he leans onto one of the box's then calms down as he realizes that Saddle up had over heard the song and 

continues to laugh at his face.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Benji: What?  
Mark: Dude saddle up is right behind you.

(He turns and looks at them and then quickly hides behind Jesse as Mark and Beca continue to laugh.)

Beca: Oh wow. This is going to be a fun tour.  
Sam: Wow. But i gotta agree with him.  
Mark: Oh i figured you would.

(They walk off laughing.)

Mark: Beca you guys are next.  
Beca: Right. And Benji.  
Benji: Yes.  
Beca: That was funny. You're lucky they didn't you hear you say it. But funny.  
Benji: I had to.  
Beca: I know. Just don't sing it when their around.  
Benji: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Oh no i think they'd get a kick out of it.  
Jesse: You sure about that?  
Mark: Of course not.

(He walks off laughing as they head back out into the crowd to finish watching the show.)

Chicago: Evermoist has cute butts really?  
Mark: Yeah. Don't tell them he sang that.  
Chicago: I can make that promise but i make no promises for anyone else back here.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks off to go back out into the hanger as Mark walks over to the rest of the Bellas.)

Mark: Are right. So you guys remember what i said?  
Chloe: Evermoist has cute butts.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing.)

Mark: Oh Benji you sorry sorry little man.  
Beca: You guys done. Picking on my wife and her bandmates butt's.  
Amy: No. Wait your wife?  
Mark: You haven't told the rest of them?  
Beca: I got distracted this morning.  
Mark: Let me guess she's the lead singer of Evermoist?  
Beca: Hey that shirt she was wearing this morning did something that i'm not proud of.  
Mark: Did it now?  
Beca: Let's just i was thinking a lot of things i'd like to do to her.

(Mark puts his head down as the other Bellas start laughing at his face. Then Evermoist end their song and Mark turns towards the stage.)

Mark: That's always good to know.  
Beca: Is it though?  
Mark: Hey you're the one picturing her naked not me. Although i am now.

(Beca starts beating on him making the other's laugh.)

Beca: Hey she's mine eyes off.  
Calamity: Am i now?

(Beca turns and faces her.)

Beca: I didn't see you there.  
Calamity: I could tell.  
Chloe: Well now that Beca's done making herself blush it's our turn up on stage.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: But seriously you guys remember what i said?  
Aubrey: Yeah we do.  
Mark: Are right. Go up and have fun.  
Beca: Okay. I really am sorry.  
Calamity: Don't be.

(She smiles at her as she walks up onto the stage with the rest of the Bellas as Mark's still laughing.)

Calamity: Shut up.  
Mark: I'm sorry. DJ Khaled is over there if you guys wanna go talk to him.  
Calamity: Okay thanks.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then they walk off to go talk to him. As they get to him they start talking to him out on the stage the Bellas are out on the stage doing their performance and Mark's 

once again keeping an eye out for Marley as he's looking he turns every now and then back at the Evermoist members and he sees Calamity grab her ring and smiles at her 

as he goes back to keeping an eye out for Marley then he turns and watches the Bellas up on the stage preforming Cheap thrills. Then they hear the horn go off and they 

do as Mark told them to do and place their hands over their hearts which gets all of the soldiers to smile at them as they do the same thing. Over by Marley she looks 

up at the stage and gets annoyed.)

Marley: He warned them. Damn you Mark.

(Backstage the Evermoist members look at them and laugh a little but quickly look around proud of them for doing what Mark told them to do. As the song ends they rush 

off stage and over to Mark.)

Beca: What the hell?  
Mark: I told you she was going to pull something like this.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Chloe: We can't be anymore grateful that you warned us that she was going to do that.  
Mark: You're welcome. Plus i really didn't want to give those two anymore ammo to insult you guys.  
Aubrey: Mark we've learned to ignore them.  
Mark: Oh good. Aside from that. You guys did great out there.  
Chloe: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. DJ Khaled is over there if you guys wanna go talk to him.

(They turn and look at him.)

Amy: Na Evermoist is still talking to him.  
Mark: They gotta learn how to share.  
Calamity: Just not my wife.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah. You guys were even great out there.  
Calamity: Thank you. We saw what you guys did.  
Beca: At least we didn't make idiots of our self's.  
Serenity: You guys aren't idiots. 

(The Bellas look at her in shock.)

Serenity: We heard and we well we do care.  
Beca: Thank you. We've been wanting to hear that from another band besides Mark back there.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Emily: Anyway. You guys didn't happen to hear what my ex said did you?  
Calamity: No. But i'm almost afraid to find out.  
Mark: He said you four have cute butts.

(They look at him and laugh as Serenity looks at Calamity's butt getting the other two to laugh at her.)

Serenity: She does i don't know about me though.  
Emily: Oh you do trust me.

(Mark looks at her along with the other Bellas as she looks down blushing.)

Emily: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean say to it out loud.  
Serenity: No it's fine. I mean i did just stare at her butt so.  
Charity: She wasn't the only one.  
Calamity: Seriously.  
Charity: What?  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Oh boy.

(Mark grabs her away from the other's real quick.)

Mark: You okay with this?

(She turns and looks at her groupmates with the Evermoist members and smiles.)

Beca: Yeah i am. This is so cool i didn't think we'd make it this far.  
Mark: And it's only the first stop.  
Beca: Yeah. Anyway. I'm gonna go back to them.  
Mark: Okay. Good job out there tonight.  
Beca: Thank you.

(He laughs at her as she turns and walks back over to the others Mark looks at Veracity then turns and walks off. Outside of the hanger Mark's pacing back and forth as 

she walks out and over to him.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: I saw you walk out here.  
Mark: I'm okay. I just wanted to get some fresh air.  
Veracity: I hear aye.  
Mark: How you doing?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: My ex found us.  
Mark: I know he did.  
Veracity: And then threatened to kill me if i said anything.  
Mark: Hey.

(She backs away from him which he understands.)

Veracity: He raped me Mark i just i don't think i'll ever come back from this.  
Mark: Well to be honest i don't really know if you will or not. I've never really been in your postion.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: But i do know a couple of women who have been in your shoes.  
Veracity: Whose that?  
Mark: My mom and sisters.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: I don't really talk about it much. Hell they really don't talk about it much either.  
Veracity: well that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah. It does. But they found ways to go on with their lives. It wasn't easy for them for the first two weeks after both of my sisters were raped neither one of 

them would let their boyfriends at the time touch them much less let them within five feet of them.

Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Jessica and Natalie right?  
Mark: Yeah their both actually. Their actually happily married now.  
Veracity: That's good to hear.  
Mark: It is.  
Veracity: You like the guys their married too?

(He looks at her and smiles and jokingly puts up his fingers with just a few inches apart which makes her laugh.)

Mark: No i like the guys their with. Their actually really nice guys so.  
Veracity: I'm sure they are.  
Mark: Anyway. I'm sure the other girls in your band are waiting for you so.  
Veracity: Yeah i know they are. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Mark: Okay. See you tomorrow.

(Then she turns and walks off to go back inside of the hanger to go to the after party over at Khaled's penthouse as she walks off he turns around annoyed at what 

happened this afternoon. Then he hears someone behind him.)

Woman: Wow nothing like not being able to tell the woman you want how you feel about her?

(He turns at the voice and laughs at who it is.)

Mark: Sara Lance.  
Sara: The one and only.

(He walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you been?  
Sara: Good. So what you call for?  
Mark: Marley Rose is in Spain.

(Sara looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sara: Crap.  
Mark: Yeah. She's are ready made a scene and well one of the reasons i called was because well the woman i was just talking to.  
Sara: Yeah.  
Mark: Her ex found out that their in Spain and went after her.  
Sara: As in.  
Mark: As in the SOB raped her.  
Sara: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sara: Oh boy. Well i can be here as long as you guys need me to be.  
Mark: Okay good. I would of called Oliver but.  
Sara: No i understand. Why didn't you call Kate?  
Mark: I haven't seen Kate since well for at least ten years.  
Sara: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah i pretty much lost all contact with her.  
Sara: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah anyway.  
Sara: You gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'll be fine. As long as she comes out of this tour okay that's all that matters to me and well along with all of the other acts on this tour. I'm sorry i 

just i really like her.

Sara: It shows to.  
Mark: She's hot so sue me.  
Sara: I would but it be no fun.  
Mark: Don't tell Kara that.  
Sara: Too late.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks off as she starts laughing at him. Later that night over at DJ Khaled's penthouse Beca's over in the room where his equipment is she's playing around with 

what he was working on as the elevator out in the penthouse opens and he walks off of it with Theo and Evermoist with him.)

Khaled: Wow.  
Theo: All for you boss. And Beca's back there if you're looking for her Calamity.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks off to go talk to her. As she gets to the room she's in she walks up to her and leans down next to her and say's something 

getting her to jump. As she jumps she takes the headset off as Calamity laughs at her face.)

Beca: Oh my god babe you're such an ass.  
Calamity: I'm sorry. And did you just call me babe?

(Beca looks at her and it hits her that she did call her that.)

Beca: It slipped.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: What's up?  
Calamity: We came here for Khaled's after party and Theo pointed me back here so.  
Beca: Yeah he brought me back here to take a look at his equipment.  
Calamity: It's nice. I think this cost more then my apartment does.  
Beca: Mine too.  
Calamity: So babe huh?  
Beca: I told you it slipped.  
Calamity: Did it really?

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I mean't for it to.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You think about it?

(Beca turns the music off and looks at her then smiles at her.)

Beca: Yeah i do.  
Calamity: I have been too.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. But this really isn't the place to have this conversation.  
Beca: I can always come by your room later and we can talk about this then.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: I really wanna talk about this Calamity. Like i said earlier i really like you.  
Calamity: I really like you too. So tonight my room?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it as she turns and walks off to go talk to her bandmates as Beca smiles to herself. Later the members 

of Evermoist are walking out of the hotel talking and joking around.)

Serenity: Dude shut up i did not say that.  
Charity: Yes she did.

(Mark starts laughing as they walk across the street to their hotel. As they get there they walk in and head up the stairs to their floor their rooms are on as they 

reach their floor they walk towards their rooms. As they reach of the girls rooms they go in to go sleep for the night.)

Mark: You want me to walk you the rest of the way to your room?  
Veracity: No i should be okay.  
Mark: Okay well if you don't feel well enough to be in there alone i'm sure the other two wouldn't mind sharing for the night?  
Veracity: I know they wouldn't but. I really wanna be by myself right now.  
Mark: Okay. Goodnight.  
Veracity: Night.  
Mark: Night Cal.  
Calamity: Night.

(They both walk off as Calamity watches them and laughs as she opens the door and walks inside of it as she walks in she closes the door then looks at her watch and 

waits for Beca to come by and see her. Over by them Mark's walking towards his room but Veracity grabs his arm getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Can you just for the hell of it?  
Mark: Yeah sure.

(She opens the door for him and he walks in to look to see and make sure there isn't anyone in there waiting for her when he can't find anyone he walks back over to 

her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're all clear.  
Veracity: Thank you i know he's in jail it's just.  
Mark: Hey you can never be to careful when it comes around to him.  
Veracity: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Are right. Well goodnight.  
Veracity: Goodnight.

(He smiles at her and walks off to go back to his room as he's walking away she leans against her door frame feeling bad for pushing him away she puts her head down 

annoyed at her ex.)

Veracity: Damn you Austin.

(Then she walks into the room and closes the door behind her. Out on the street across the street the Bellas are walking back to the hotel talking and joking around.)

Beca: Why don't you guys go ahead i'm gonna text Calamity and let her know i'm on the way back to the hotel.  
Chloe: Okay see you in the morning Bec's.  
Beca: Night Chlo.

(They walk off to go back to the hotel for the night as they walk off someone hits Beca from behind knocking her to the ground as she lands they look around to make 

sure their isn't anyone around and start beating on her getting her to roll over in pain as their beating on her she looks around at her phone hiding who she was about 

to text as the beating continues she looks around for anyone whose willing to help but can't find anyone. Minutes later the beatings end and they all walk off as the 

one who hit her from behind looks at her and laughs at her.)

Woman: Stay away from the Evermoist members all they'll do is hurt you in the end.  
Beca: Go fuck yourself.  
Woman: And while you're at it.  
Beca: What?  
Woman: Stay away from their lead singer. She's not right for you.

(Then she stands up and walks off as Beca lies there in pain. With all of the pain her body went through she passes out from it only to wake an hour later and starts 

to slowly get up once she's up she looks around the area and starts off towards the hotel their all staying at for the night as she reaches the hotel she walks in and 

looks around when she doesn't see anyone she walks towards the elevators. As she gets to where the elevators are someone walks up to her as she falls into the wall 

next them seeing her falls into the wall next to them he rushes over to her.)

Bumper: Beca!

(She looks up at him and falls but he quickly catches her before she hits the ground again.)

Bumper: What the hell happened?  
Beca: I was attacked outside of Khaled's hotel.  
Bumper: Where you headed?  
Beca: Calamity's room.  
Bumper: What floor is she on?  
Beca: Fifth floor.

(He pushes the button for the elevator to come down and get them as their waiting he looks around for anyone to help him with her but can't find anyone then the 

elevator gets to their floor and the doors open he helps her into it once their inside he pushes for Calamity's floor once he pushes for it the doors close and grabs 

out his phone to call someone but there's service in the elevator. Later the elevator opens onto Calamity's floor and they walk off of it as they walk off they head 

down the hall towards her room as their about to get to her room she nearly falls into the door but Bumper catches her in time.)

Beca: I can't walk any further.  
Bumper: Well whose room is this?  
Beca: I don't know. Go see if you can't find someone to help me i just can't walk anymore. I hurt to much.  
Bumper: I let you go you'll fall.  
Beca: I know but please.  
Bumper: Okay.

(He let's her go and rushes off to go find her help as he walks off she falls into the rooms door getting who was asleep inside of the room to wake up and walk over to 

the door as they get there they open and she falls into the room seeing someone fall the person inside of the room looks down at her.)

Charity: Beca!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did feel free to leave a comment below.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas and Evermoist grow closer and DJ Khaled makes his choice in who he wants to open for him at the final show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Charity: Beca!

(Hearing the voice Beca looks up at her and then puts her head back down.)

Beca: Charity!  
Charity: Yeah what the hell happened to you?  
Beca: I was walking out of the hotel Khaled is staying at and i got attacked from behind.  
Charity: Oh god. Where were you going?  
Beca: To see Calamity but the pain got worse so i fell into your door.  
Charity: Okay come on.

(She helps her up once she's up she helps her into the room and closes the door once it's closed she helps her over to her bed and sits her down once she's sitting she 

grabs up her phone and calls Calamity who answers on the first ring.)

Calamity: Hello!  
Charity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey what's up?  
Charity: Come down to my room.  
Calamity: Why?  
Charity: Your wife is here and she's badly beaten.  
Calamity: I'm on my way. Get a hold of Mark and have him meet me there.  
Charity: Okay.

(Then they hang up as she gets up to grab her room key and walks out of the door with it. Over in Mark's room he's asleep as his phone goes off he grabs it up to see 

who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Charity!  
Charity: Hey i need you to come down to my room.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Charity: Someone attacked one of the Bellas outside of Khaled's hotel.  
Mark: Okay let me get dressed and i'll head down there.  
Charity: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and gets up. Later down by Charity's room Mark and Calamity's just walking up to the door as they see someone by the door looking for Beca.)

Mark: Bumper!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Bumper: Hi. I was wondering where?  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Bumper: I'm looking for Beca.  
Mark: She's in the room you're standing in front of.

(He looks at the door and laughs.)

Bumper: Oh.  
Mark: The room belongs to her drummer Charity.  
Bumper: You're Calamity?  
Calamity: I am. Why?  
Bumper: She told me she wanted to go and see you. But the pain got to where it was to much and couldn't go any further.

(He looks at Calamity who puts her head down upset.)

Calamity: Shit. I thought she had changed her mind.  
Mark: Apparently she didn't.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Go down to the second floor and get the other Bellas.  
Bumper: Okay.

(He rushes off to go get the other members of the Bellas. Then Calamity knocks on the door. Inside of the room Serenity walks up to the door and opens it.)

Serenity: She's on the bed.

(She walks around her and over to where Beca is as she gets to her she kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: She say who did this?  
Serenity: No. She's pretty much been quiet since Charity brought her in and called you two.  
Mark: Okay one of you go find Chicago.  
Serenity: wouldn't he be on the base?  
Mark: Damn.

(He grabs his phone out and calls the base.)

Beca: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah?  
Beca: The people who attacked me.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: They told me to stay away from the Evermoist members.

(He looks at her and then to the four Evermoist members in the room.)

Mark: Why?  
Beca: She said they would just hurt me in the end.

(He looks at them as they all put their heads down annoyed.)

Calamity: You said it was woman?  
Beca: Yeah. But then she also told me to stay away from you.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: She said you weren't good enough for me.  
Mark: You see their faces?  
Beca: No they had masks on.  
Mark: Lovely.  
Calamity: Where the hell was that protect of detail you had on her?  
Mark: That's a very good question. I gotta make a call. The other Bellas are going to be coming up here.  
Charity: It's fine.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs his phone out again and walks out of the room annoyed as he walks out of the room as he walks out he dial's the number and waits for them to answer the phone 

when it goes to voicemail.)

Mark: Hey if i were you one of you i'd call me back right now. Or i'll make one you of regret leaving Calamity's wife to her own beating.

(Then he hangs up as someone walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: One of the Bellas got beaten up and Kara's friends were nowhere around to protect her.  
Alex: What?

(She looks at him and then to Kara who looks down annoyed.)

Kara: I'll put my work cloths on and go look for them.  
Mark: Be careful.  
Kara: I will be.

(Then she rushes off to go get ready.)

Alex: Which one was it?  
Mark: Beca Mitchell!  
Alex: Calamity's wife?  
Mark: The Very same.  
Alex: She okay?  
Mark: She's badly beaten. She barely made it back here.  
Alex: Where is she?  
Mark: She's in Charity's room.  
Alex: Okay. What's wrong?  
Mark: One of her attackers told her to stay away from the Evermoist members.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: The attacker said it was because they'd just hurt them in the end.

(She puts he head down annoyed.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: They even told her to stay away from Calamity.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: I believe their words were she's not good enough for you.  
Alex: That's a bunch of bull we've seen the way those two look at each other.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Aubrey: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: She's in Charity's room.  
Bumper: I'll show you guys.  
Chloe: Okay.

(They walk off towards the room to go see her. Mark seeing one of the Legends walks over to him as he gets to him he punches him sending him to the ground then he 

looks up at him.)

Nate: Ow.

(He stands up and Mark grabs him and pins against the wall.)

Mark: Where the hell were you guys?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Alex: I'd answer him before i let him do it again?  
Nate: We were at the bar across the street from both hotels.  
Mark: So you left the Bellas alone?

(He looks at him and then to Ray who puts his head down.)

Mark: Oh my god you two are fucken useless.  
Nate: We're sorry.  
Mark: I asked you guys here to protect my friends. But apparently the only thing you guys care about is weather or not you can laid.

(They turn and look at the girls behind them.)

Mark: Call Winn and see if he can't find Kate Kane.  
Alex: Sure thing.  
Mark: And while you're out.  
Kara: I'll see if i can't find Sara.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kara: Anytime.

(She pushes past them just as annoyed.)

Nate: How bad is she?  
Mark: She's bad enough thanks to you guys.

(He walks off pissed at them.)

Alex: Yeah hey Winn i need you to look for someone.  
Winn: Who?  
Alex: Kate Kane.  
Winn: Whose that?  
Alex: She's another friend of Mark's.  
Winn: Okay. I'll start looking as soon as i get into the office.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then they hang up as she looks at them annoyed. Down in Charity's room Mark walks back into the room and calls Calamity over.)

Calamity: Where the hell were they?  
Mark: In bar across the street from both hotels.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Calamity: Where the hell is their freaken captain at?  
Mark: I don't know. But i punched one of them so i feel a little better.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: She said she wants to stay in my room tonight.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay. I have Alex calling someone else we work with to see if they can't find someone else to help us keep them safe.  
Calamity: What was their excuse?  
Mark: They didn't have one. But i got the feeling it was to see if they could get laid.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I saw two girls at the end of the hallway.  
Calamity: So my wife got beat up so they could get laid.  
Mark: Apparently they only care about themselves i really should of tried harder to find someone else.  
Calamity: Don't blame their captain just yet.  
Mark: Oh i'm trying very hard not to.

(She laughs at him.)

Beca: I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Chloe: Okay.

(Her and Calamity walk out of the room. As they walk out Mark follows after them as they all walk out Veracity looks down upset because she's not ready to tell him how 

she feels about him.)

Veracity: I hate that man.

(Charity and Serenity look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Serenity: You okay to stay in your room the rest of the night?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Okay i'll see you guys in the morning then.  
Charity: Okay.

(They both walk out of the room as they walk out they close their door and walk off back towards their own rooms. Later in Calamity's room Beca's sitting down on her 

bed as she walks over to her and hands her some of her sleep cloths.)

Calamity: They'll be alittle big but.  
Beca: No this will be okay. Thank you.  
Calamity: Anytime.  
Beca: I mean it Calamity.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: You're welcome.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it to go and get ready for bed herself until Beca grabs her arm and pulls her into her and kisses getting her to smile in it 

then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I just wanted you to know that i really wanted to come by and talk to you about this.

(She points between the both of them and Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: I kind of figured it out when Bumper said you were beaten up outside of Khaled's hotel.  
Beca: Yeah. I really am sorry. I tried to get here but the pain was to much i couldn't really move all that much.  
Calamity: No i understand it's just what that person said is what's troubling me.  
Beca: What about it?  
Calamity: Beca how did this person me and you knew each other.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: I don't know. She didn't really stick around long enough to answer that question if i had asked it. I mean i started thinking about that when she brought it up 

but i really didn't think anything of it.  
Calamity: It's okay. Why don't we try and get some sleep tonight we'll talk more in the morning.  
Beca: Okay. But um can you help me.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Sure thing.

(She helps her up and helps her change into some sleep cloths. As she finishes helping Beca change her cloths she helps her lie down on the bed once she's lying down 

she pulls the blankets up around her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Thank you seriously.  
Calamity: You're welcome. You gonna be okay to sleep?  
Beca: You got any asprin?  
Calamity: Uh yeah in the bathroom i'll be back.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off to go get her some aspirin as she's walking towards the bathroom someone knocks on her door and she walks over to 

it to open it as she gets there she opens it to find Chloe there with Beca's bag.)

Chloe: Me and Aubrey packed her bag so she can change in the morning.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She hands her the bag once she has it she waves at Beca who waves at her then she turns and walks out of the room.)

Calamity: Hey Chloe.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Chloe: Yeah.  
Calamity: I just want you to know that me and the girls aren't going to be hurting you guys anytime soon.  
Chloe: We know that. And trust me whoever told Beca that is in for a world of hurt if we ever find out who said it.  
Calamity: Yeah. Anyway thanks.  
Chloe: You bet. Night Bec's.  
Beca: Night Chlo.

(She backs out of the room as Calamity closes the door as she closes it she puts the bag down and walks into the bathroom to get the asprin once she has them she gets 

some water and walks out of the bathroom then walks over to the bed and hands them to her.)

Beca: Thanks.

(Calamity helps her sit up once she's up she takes the pills and downs the water then leans back against the head board.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. Just in a lot of pain.  
Calamity: Okay. You wanna try and lie down again?  
Beca: In a minute you mind talking for a little while?  
Calamity: No. Just let me go get changed.  
Beca: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she gets up to go get ready for bed. Later that night their both on the bed under the covers talking and joking around. The following morning 

Calamity's finishing getting ready to go as Beca wakes up and looks around the room. Realizing she's not in her room she looks over at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Beca: Hey you.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(She walks over to her as she gets to her she helps her sit up on the bed.)

Beca: What time is it?  
Calamity: six-thirty.

(Beca looks at her and then to the clock on the table.)

Beca: Oh. 

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: I talked to Chicago he said it was fine if you slept in about an hour so.  
Beca: Okay good.  
Calamity: How you feel?  
Beca: Like i was run over by a bus.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i bet.  
Beca: Hey.

(She looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You sure about this?  
Beca: I am. I mean if Marley doesn't like it she can kiss my ass.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: I'm sure.  
Beca: Anyway.  
Calamity: Yeah you should probably get dressed so we can get out of here.  
Beca: Do we have to?  
Calamity: Yes we do.  
Beca: Boo.  
Calamity: Okay. Smart ass.

(Beca looks at her and laughs. Later Beca's dressed and ready to go she goes to pick up her bag but quickly regrets it as Calamity walks over to her and picks it up 

for her.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. You wanna carry it?  
Beca: No.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: You have your ring on you?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Let me see it.

(She looks at her and laughs as she puts the bag down and takes it off of her once it's off she hands it over to Beca who takes it and takes the chain off of the ring 

once it's off she puts the chain down and grabs Calamity's hand and puts the ring on it making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: Bec's are you sure?  
Beca: I am. Can you help me with mine?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She takes the chain off of Beca and does the same thing by removing the ring from the chain and putting it onto her finger again once it's on there she kisses her wife 

getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Ow.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah my ribs hurt still so.  
Calamity: Oh. Well.  
Beca: I really am glad i decided on this.  
Calamity: So am i.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. She goes to pull away from her but Beca pulls her in again and kisses her again getting her to laugh in it as their 

kissing someone knocks on the door getting them to pull away from each other as Calamity walks around her and opens the door to find Mark there.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: You two okay?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: We talked about it last night and.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: We don't want the annulment or the divorce.  
Mark: So you guys are going to see if you can make this marriage work?  
Beca: Yeah we are.  
Mark: That's awesome.

(He hugs her making her smile at him then he pulls away from her as he claps hands with Calamity making her laugh.)

Beca: And she said she talked to the other members of her band last night before they got to Khaled's hotel.  
Mark: About?  
Beca: Yeah. And they agreed mainly after what happened after the after party.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. You ready to head down.  
Beca: Yeah.

(Calamity hands Mark Beca's bag and puts it on his shoulder. As she walks out she turns around and faces her again as she kisses her again as their kissing she smiles 

in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I'll see you down there babe.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as her and Mark walk off as they walk off Veracity walks up to her and laughs.)

Veracity: So you two decided to keep the marriage going?  
Calamity: Yeah we did. How you doing?

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Veracity: I barely slept a wink last night.  
Calamity: Why?  
Veracity: My mind was running wild i mean in between Austin raping me to Beca being attacked last night.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: To being so damn completely in love with Mark.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I just told you that i'm in love with your bestfriend didn't i?  
Calamity: You did.  
Veracity: Please don't tell him Cal.  
Calamity: I won't. It's up to you on when you wanna tell him.  
Veracity: I know that.

(She grabs her friend and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Later down by the rest of the Bellas Mark helps Beca sit down once she's seated she smiles at him.)

Beca: Thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome. Chicago should be here soon with the bus for all of the acts so.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Ladies.  
Aubrey: Hi.

(He smiles at her as he sees Sara and walks over to her.)

Amy: Oh she's in trouble.  
Ashley: Good. Thanks to her and her team Beca got beat up last night.  
Amy: How are you doing after that?  
Beca: Still in a lot of pain. But good.

(They nod their heads at her as the Saddle up members come out and talk to them for a little while then turn and walk off as the Evermoist members walk out and walk 

over to them.)

Serenity: How you feel?  
Beca: In pain.  
Serenity: Tried of the question are you?  
Beca: No Serenity i'm sorry it's just.

(She points over to where Mark and Sara are arguing. They look over at them and Calamity looks at her pissed at her.)

Beca: Babe.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: She only got beaten up because Nate and Ray thought getting laid was more important then the Bellas lives.  
Sara: Mark i'm sorry I've are ready chowed into them for that.  
Mark: What the hell happens if that group of people show up again only later on in the tour? You really gonna explain to Calamity why her wife is now lying in a fucken 

morgue?

Sara: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mark: That beating she got last night Sara was a fucken warning. Meaning if she doesn't do what they say. She'll end up in hell of a lot worse. If not her one of the 

other Bellas.

Sara: We screwed up are right.  
Mark: That screw up almost cost the Bellas one of their own and Calamity her wife.  
Sara: I'm sorry. I don't know many times i have to say it.  
Mark: How about as many as it takes for them to get Beca back to a 100 percent. Because thanks to Nate and Ray wanting to get laid that woman nearly lost her life and 

she would of if they hadn't of stopped. I think my question should where the hell were you?

(She looks at him and puts her head down as he looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Are you fucken kidding me?  
Sara: I'm sorry are right.  
Mark: You know i really did make a mistake calling you guys in.  
Sara: What? Mark come on.  
Mark: You guys are the reason Beca's in the shape she's in. Plus then again i shouldn't of expected anything less when it comes around to the Legends.

(Then he walks away from her annoyed at her team for letting Beca get injured as he walks over to them he kisses Beca's head making her smile at him as he walks over 

Calamity and smiles at her.)

Mark: Think i was to harsh with her?  
Calamity: No.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go cool off.)

Amy: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah i have never seen Mark like that.  
Serenity: The Legends have never really screwed up this much either.  
Calamity: No i think it's more than that.  
Serenity: Vera?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She puts her head down feeling bad for them.)

Serenity: I could kill him.  
Calamity: You and me both. Hey we'll meet you guys by the bus.  
Beca: Okay.

(Calamity kisses her then pulls away from her and walks off to go and get onto the bus.)

Aubrey: So you two have decided to stay married?  
Beca: Yeah. We talked at length last night.  
Chloe: That's good to hear.  
Beca: Yeah it is. 

(Out by the bus Mark's leaning against it as one of the other Evermoist members walk up to him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean it's one thing to hear what happened to you and it's completely different thing when the next person who gets attacked just happens to be your lead 

singers wife.

Veracity: Yeah me and Calamity were talking about that before we came down here.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: Neither one of us would be surprised if Marley was involved in this.  
Mark: I wouldn't be either. But unless we have proof.  
Veracity: I know. we can't prove it.  
Mark: No we can't. You sleep okay?  
Veracity: No. 

(He nods his head at her as he looks around and then looks at her again.)

Mark: He can't hurt you again.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: I know he can't. It's just my mind was on over drive last night in between what he did to me to Beca being attacked last night outside of Khaled's hotel.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: He know?  
Mark: Yeah i called Theo this morning.  
Veracity: Good.  
Mark: It is. Hey.  
Veracity: I'll be okay. To be honest as fun as last night was. The faster we get the hell out of here the better.  
Mark: Understood.

(He walks off as she feels bad for what she said.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm sorry. It's just the lack of sleep.  
Mark: It's okay.

(She smiles at him as he walks off as he walks off Serenity and Calamity walk up to her.)

Veracity: God.  
Calamity: Don't force this on yourself.  
Veracity: I'm not. It's just thanks to Austin i could lose out on the man i wanna be with.  
Serenity: You won't.  
Veracity: How you know?  
Serenity: Just by the way he looks at you. I don't see him looking at anyone else like that.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Are right let's get onto the bus.  
Veracity: Yes ma'am Mrs. Mitchell.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she pushes her forward making her laugh. Over by Mark he sees someone and walks over to them as he gets to them he laughs at her.)

Mark: I was starting to wonder if you were ignoring my calls.

(The woman looks at him and laughs as she comes out of the shadows.)

Woman: I'd never do such a thing.  
Mark: Sure you wouldn't.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Thanks for coming.  
Woman: Anytime. Mark you realize all you have to do is call me right.  
Mark: Yeah. I thought the Legends would be more helpful.  
Woman: And how did that work out for ya?  
Mark: Not as good as i thought.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What's up?  
Woman: I didn't really come alone.  
Mark: Tell me you didn't?

(He looks down the street and sees the two lead singers of DSM.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I didn't know they had a history?  
Mark: They don't. It's just DSM is a band they went up against in collage and well the blonde there started getting Beca to question her sexually.

(She looks at him laughs.)

Kate: No.  
Mark: Oh yeah. Plus Beca's wife.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Is the lead singer of another rival band.

(She looks at him and puts her head down.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: It's not gonna cause problems for them is it?  
Mark: Of course not. Calamity knows Beca wants her.  
Kate: Calamity!  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Damn.

(He starts laughing at her face.)

Mark: She's not gonna do anything to you if you know stay hidden.  
Kate: She don't scare me.  
Mark: Yes she does.  
Kate: She's hot. And well my double from another earth leave me alone.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Kate: Damn it.

(She walks out of the ally way making him laugh at her as she gets onto the bus she walks towards the back and stay's back there and out sight of the Evermoist lead 

singer. Outside of the bus Beca's walking towards it with the rest of the Bellas right behind her.)

Kommissar: Hello tiny mouse.

(They turn and look at her.)

Beca: Kommissar! Pieter!  
Pieter: Hello.  
Chloe: What you two doing here?  
Mark: Their added security for you guys since the other's did such a crappy job doing it.

(Sara puts her head down and knows he's pissed at her.)

Beca: Um. Who called them in?  
Mark: An old friend she didn't realize these are the lead singers of DSM.  
Beca: Oh.

(Then Pieter sees the ring on Beca's finger.)

Pieter: You got married?

(Beca looks down at her finger and smiles at it.)

Beca: I did.  
Kommissar: Who is the lucky person?  
Beca: She's actually the lead singer of our rival band for the USO.  
Pieter: If she's in the rival band?  
Beca: It's a very long story. And one we can't get into because we have to go.  
Mark: Right. You want some help?  
Beca: No i'll be okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(They walk her over to the bus and help her walk up onto it. Feeling her ribs start giving her trouble she nearly falls over until one of the Evermoist members grabs 

her arms stopping her from falling she looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Thanks.  
Veracity: Anytime.

(She helps her finish coming up the stairs onto the bus once she's up there Veracity helps her sit down next to Calamity who looks up at her and Beca quickly grabs her 

hand making her smile at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah my ribs we're hurting so.  
Calamity: Thanks Vera.  
Veracity: Anytime. I'd give her some pain meds before we get onto the plane though.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She takes the aspirin out and a couple of pills and hands them to her as Chloe hands her a water bottle.)

Beca: Thanks.  
Chloe: You bet.

(The other's walk off to go sit down once their seated Mark walks towards the back of the bus and sits down next to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You realize at some point during this tour Calamity is going to see you.  
Kate: Not if i stay hidden well enough.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate Kane a wuss.

(She looks at him and laughs as he tries to keep from laughing at her face.)

Kate: I am not.  
Mark: Yes you are.  
Kate: Not as big of a one as you are.  
Mark: I am not.  
Kate: Yeah okay.  
Mark: She was raped Kate.

(She looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: When?  
Mark: Yesterday.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: SOB found out they were here in Spain and came all of the way here to get her back but.  
Kate: She didn't want him back.  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Ex's always find ways to screw things up for you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. As Kate looks up and sees someone else come on the bus followed by Alex and Maggie as their talking Kate keeps her eyes on the blonde 

behind them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Whose the blonde behind the two women who came onto the bus.

(Mark looks over at them and smiles at em.)

Mark: Kara Danvers.  
Kate: She's cute.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She is.  
Kate: Who were the ones who came on before her?  
Mark: Kara's sister Alex and Alex's girlfriend Maggie Sawyer.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: So which member of Evermoist is the one you want to be with?  
Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Yes that's her real name.  
Kate: Wow i feel sorry for her.  
Mark: Yeah. So do i. But she's hot so that makes up for the name.

(Kate starts laughing at the joke then calms down.)

Kate: Okay then.  
Mark: Uh. I'm so dead once we land in Italy.  
Kate: I'd protect you but i'm gonna be hiding from the lead singer.  
Mark: Must i point out again that you're a wuss?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Oh good. Besides Kate you were in the military.  
Kate: So. Military people can still be wusses.  
Mark: You're Bruce Wayne's cousin.  
Kate: This is also true.  
Mark: You're Batwoman.

(She looks at him and laughs then pushes him making him laugh at her. Minutes later the bus takes off towards the base to take them to the next stop on the tour. As 

the bus pulls off the person who attacked Beca last night looks on annoyed but then walks off. Over the next week as the tour continues true to their words the 

Evermoist members and the Bellas took some time in the tour to sit down and talk to get to know each other as they all sit down and talk both groups start growing 

friendship as they grow closer Beca and Calamity grow closer as wives and continue to joke around with the other two members of both of their groups picking on them 

about their feelings for the other members of the other group. The more they pick at them they stick their tongues out at them.)

Amy: Very mature you guys.  
Emily: They started it.  
Aubrey: That's only because their both whipped.  
Beca: Not as whipped as Chloe when it comes around to Chicago.

(She looks at her and throws a chip at her making her laugh.)

Beca: Babe she's wasting food.  
Calamity: Bad Chloe.  
Chloe: What?

(They start laughing at her. Over the next couple of days both groups continue to grow closer as friends as Beca's attackers continue to keep a close eye on all of 

them getting more and more annoyed by the second that her and Calamity are growing closer along with the other Bellas and the rest of the Evermoist members as both 

groups continue to grow closer Cynthia and Charity start growing closer along with Emily and Serenity as Veracity continues to feel useless when it comes around to her 

feelings for Mark but remains happy for her friends and how happy they are with each other. Over in Southern France the Bellas walk by the Evermoist members and Emily 

drops a popper behind them and they quickly walk off they jump up as it goes off behind them as it goes off the Bellas start laughing at them getting them to look at 

them and laugh.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Serenity: We'll get you guys back for this.  
Emily: Promise.

(Beca walks off laughing as Serenity looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing at the joke. Later Beca's walking away from Theo after being told that Khaled 

had chosen just her and not the Bellas to open for him tomorrow night at the final show of tour as she walks off Mark sees her and walks off after her as they get out 

side she tells him what Theo told her he looks at her and nods his head as he understands where she's coming from. He tells her his story about how hard it was for him 

to choose to leave one group to go an join another.)

Beca: Do you regret doing it?  
Mark: Of course not. I mean i loved being the Backstreet boys for as long as i was. But being a New kids member well that's even more memorable.  
Beca: I mean i know they'll understand. But it's the other bands i'm worried about.  
Mark: You talking about Evermoist or Saddle up?  
Beca: Either one. Only thing is i'm married to Evermoist's lead singer and falling in love with her every damn day we're close but.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: I feel like if i tell her she'll just.  
Mark: Hate you for it?  
Beca: Yes.  
Mark: Beca i've known Calamity for over ten years and there is nothing you can say or do that'll make that woman hate you.  
Beca: How's that?  
Mark: Dude she hasn't looked at anyone the same way she looks at you in a long time.  
Beca: How long have her and?  
Mark: Almost a year. But meeting you opened her eyes to whole a lot of other things out there.  
Beca: Oh.  
Mark: She really likes you and you to be honest.  
Beca: Usually helps.  
Mark: Don't keep this from her or them. There's a good chance they'll be hurt that he picked you over them. But if their really your friends they'll be happy for you.  
Beca: And if they aren't?  
Mark: Well then they'll do what that woman said back in Spain.  
Beca: I hate that.  
Mark: I know you do.  
Beca: Okay i'll tell them first.  
Mark: You don't want to tell the rest of the Bellas first.  
Beca: I'm more worried about losing the friendship i just started with my wife's bandmates then losing the respect of the other Bellas.  
Mark: I think Amy would be insulted.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks off to go talk to them. As she gets to them she say's something in Calamity's ear making her jump and the other's laugh.)

Calamity: Not cool.  
Beca: They found it funny.  
Calamity: Man.  
Serenity: You are right?  
Beca: Actually there's something i wanted to tell you guys. 

(They look at her as she slowly sits down next to Calamity on her chair making her smile at her.)

Beca: Um i was just talking to Theo and DJ Khaled.

(They all look at her.)

Serenity: What they say?  
Beca: You remember the night was attacked outside of Khaled's hotel?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Well Theo said before that he said he went back to the room the next morning and grabbed a recording i had made.  
Serenity: You did a recording?  
Beca: Yeah. Apparently it had impressed DJ Khaled so much that he had chosen me.

(They look at her not sure of what to say feeling like this just screwed up their friendship with the members of Evermoist and her marriage to Calamity Beca gets up 

and walks off seeing her walk off Calamity quickly gets up and goes after her as the other members remain sitting down there in shock.)

Veracity: Well then.

(The other two look at her still in shock and smile at her as she laughs. 

What will happen next do Evermoist do what the woman in Spain said and turn their backs on the Bellas or will they remain by their sides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Stacie Returns/Riff off re match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the USO tour coming to a close what will happen between the Bellas and the members of Evermoist. Will either of the other two Bellas finally get the women they want will Mark finally tell Veracity how he feels about her. And The Bellas reunite with one of their former members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(Over by the doors leading into the hotel Calamity reaches out and grabs Beca getting her to turn and look at her.)

Beca: You're not mad at me?

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Calamity: No i'm not mad surprised yes mad no.  
Beca: So you guys don't hate me?  
Calamity: No. Baby i'm proud of you.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really.

(She smiles at her as she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Now come on let's go talk to the other's.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs her hand and walks off with to go talk to the other members of Evermoist again. As they get back to them Beca smacks Serenity in the head making the other's laugh at her.)

Serenity: Okay i see how you four are.  
Calamity: I didn't do it.  
Serenity: You laughed.  
Calamity: Bad Beca.  
Beca: I'm sorry.

(She leans into her wife making Veracity and Charity laugh and Serenity makes a whipping sound.)

Beca: Did she do that for us?  
Calamity: Na she must of done it for her and Emily.

(They start laughing at her face as she looks at them.)

Serenity: I don't like you guys anymore.  
Beca: Should i go find Emily and have her come kiss her.

(The other three members start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Okay know what? That's it i quit.  
Mark: Why would you wanna do that?  
Serenity: They keep picking on me.

(He looks at her and then over to Beca whose got her head in Calamity's shoulder laughing.)

Mark: Okay then. I'm guessing she told you guys?  
Veracity: Yeah she did.  
Mark: She didn't run for the hills?  
Serenity: Hey you realize you're in perfect hitting range.

(He quickly backs up making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Theo wanted me to come see how you're doing?  
Beca: I'm okay. But i still feel like i need to sleep with one eye open tonight.  
Mark: I would.  
Beca: Have you seen the other girls?  
Mark: They went into town.  
Beca: Okay. I'm gonna go find them.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She gets up and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I'll be back.  
Veracity: Actually do you mind if we come with you?  
Beca: Of course not.

(They all get up and walk off with her to go up to their rooms to go get dressed. Later out in town Beca and the members of Evermoist are talking and joking around as their walking around Beca looks down every now and then Calamity grabs her and hugs her making her laugh. Then Beca sees some of the girls and tells the others.)

Calamity: Okay. Go ahead we'll look around a little longer.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off towards the other Bellas. As she walks off someone walks up to her and grabs her arm getting her to turn around and look at them seeing someone grab Beca Kate walks out of her hiding spot and walks over to them.)

Woman: I told you to stay away from Evermoist.  
Beca: And i told you to fuck yourself.  
Woman: What do we have to do in order to get you to listen to us?

(Over by the Evermoist members their talking and joking around as Charity sees someone talking to Beca and auguring with her.)

Charity: Cal!

(She looks up at her and she points behind her.)

Calamity: Damn.  
Serenity: They don't know when to give up do they?  
Veracity: Nope.

(Over by Beca and the woman who attacked her Calamity reaches them and grabs her arm then punches her sending her to the ground.)

Calamity: Keep your hands off of my wife.

(She looks up at her and then looks around as she walks off annoyed that she was spotted with Beca.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Babe that was one of the people who beat me up last week.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks around for the woman who was just here.)

Chloe: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah the woman who attacked me was just here.  
Chloe: You see her face?  
Beca: No she had the mask on. But i remember that voice.  
Calamity: What she say?  
Beca: She told me to stay away from you and the other Evermoist members again.  
Chloe: She giving you a reason?  
Beca: No.

(They nod their heads at her as she hangs onto Calamity. Over by Amy she's arguing with her father as the other three members of Evermoist walk over to them.)

Serenity: Amy!

(She turns and looks at them.)

Amy: Yeah.  
Charity: This man bothering you?  
Amy: Yes he is.  
Chicago: Sir i'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the Bella.

(Veracity grabs Amy away from him as Mark pushes the man back knowing who it is and then to Amy seeing the look on her he doesn't say anything.)

Mark: Girls get her out of here.  
Serenity: Okay come on.

(They walk off with her as Mark looks at Chicago.)

Mark: Keep a really close eye on him.  
Chicago: Why?  
Mark: He's Amy's father and he's not to be trusted with her.  
Chicago: Oh boy.  
Mark: In fact keep a real good close eye on all of the Bellas and Evermoist. I don't trust this guy.  
Chicago: Okay.

(He walks off to go call one of his friends the police force here. An hour later Mark's still walking around town talking and joking around with Kate as they continue to joke around as their joking around he looks over towards the other side of the cafe and sees the woman he can't have thanks to her ex and the look doesn't go unnoticed by Kate.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: It's not fair Kate.  
Kate: I know. But you have to let her work this out herself don't force yourself on her. That's the last thing you should do.  
Mark: I know that. It's just i was so damn close to telling her and then that bastard showed up and did what he did to her.  
Kate: I realize that. Just don't do anything you'll regret.  
Mark: Like What? Going back to Spain and punching the rapist in the damn face.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah. Although i get the feeling that's not something you'd regret?  
Mark: Got it in one. Your father would be so proud.  
Kate: Okay look smart ass.  
Mark: You know my ex called me that once. Oh that's right my ex is into women now. Wow what a pickle i'm in.  
Kate: Would you?

(She pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Okay i'm sorry. It's just joking around is my way of trying to bury the heartbreak i'm going through right now.  
Kate: I know. I've been there and it's not fun.  
Mark: Yeah but your ex broke up with you because she didn't wanna be kicked out of the military.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay yeah. You're not helping.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine.  
Mark: Hey if your ex wasn't a woman i'd go and punch her.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You laugh now. But i will i'll go right now and do it. Where's Supergirl?

(Kate walks off laughing but then comes back over to him and punches him making him laugh at her seeing how close they are he quickly backs off.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Thank you for that.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She smiles at him as they continue on with their walk as their walking away he looks at the Evermoist members and waves at them getting them to smile at him. The following night over at the final venue for the tour out in the crowd Mark's looking for the Evermoist members once he finds them he walks over to them and taps Calamity on the shoulder getting her to turn and look at him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How are the girls doing since?  
Calamity: Their okay. Are you?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Why?  
Calamity: You seemed offly close to Kate Yesterday.  
Mark: We're just friends. Plus she was helping me understand that i shouldn't be rushing Veracity into something she's not ready for.  
Calamity: Very nice of her.  
Mark: Yes it is. And you look pissed.  
Calamity: I'm not. Actually i am.  
Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: She got ward that he's up for a hearing in Spain and his lawyer is pushing to give him bail.  
Mark: Calamity the second he's released.  
Calamity: I know that. He'll be on the next flight back to the states where she is.  
Mark: I don't get it.  
Calamity: I don't either. You guys figure out who the hell attacked Beca outside of Khaled's hotel on the first night?  
Mark: No. And for the last week they've been looking but they've covered their tracks really well.  
Calamity: Damn it.  
Mark: Beca are right?  
Calamity: Yeah she's fine. She's nervous which to be honest i really can't blame her i mean i would be if i got to open for him.  
Mark: You guys okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. We're bumbed but we'll be okay. I mean there are other USO tours right?  
Mark: Yeah. You okay?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i am. I mean i'm happy for her. Plus being married to Bella not such a bad thing.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No it's not.

(He looks over at Veracity and puts his head down.)

Mark: I'm gonna go back and see how Beca's doing.  
Calamity: Okay. Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Just give her some more time Mark.  
Mark: I'll give her as much time as she needs. She's worth the wait.

(Then he turns and walks off to go back and check on Beca. Backstage Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Nervous?  
Beca: I am actually. What were you and Calamity talking about?  
Mark: You.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Beca: What mean things did she say about me?  
Mark: Not a one. But she did say being married to Bella isn't so bad.  
Beca: Oh good. She had me worried there for a minute.  
Mark: She really cares about you Beca.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Beca: I know she does. And i feel the same way about her. It's just telling her.  
Mark: Wow nothing like getting married first and then falling in love with her after words.  
Beca: What can i say. She's got a nice body under those cloths.

(He looks at her and starts laughing as she realizes what she just said.)

Beca: Oh my god. Please don't tell her i said that.  
Mark: Okay i promise. But i can't make the same promise when it comes around to Jesse and Benji back there.

(She turns and looks at them to see them laughing at her.)

Beca: Damn.  
Mark: But then again then they did say that Evermoist had cute butts.

(Beca starts laughing.)

Mark: And they can't lie. or Denie it.

(She continues to laugh at him.)

Beca: I just Mark i see her in outfits like that one and it makes my brain say things i wouldn't normally say in public.  
Mark: It's nice outfit. Shows a lot of her stomach.  
Beca: And it's driving me crazy.  
Mark: Maybe she plans to get you into bed after the show.  
Beca: Do say more.  
Mark: I'm not saying anything. Because i know that look and it's scaring me.

(She starts laughing at him as he walks off he walks back over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Good luck out there are right.  
Beca: Okay. Thanks again Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then he turns and walks off to go sit out in the crowd as he walks out of the backstage area someone else goes to walk up to her only to have Theo walk up to her.)

Beca: Okay thank you.  
Theo: Anytime. Good luck out there Beca.  
Beca: Thank you.

(Then he turns and walks off. Later out on the stage Beca's getting ready to perform her first solo as a solo artist as she's messing around the music she looks up every now and then and looks at the rest of the Bellas to her wife and smiles at her as she starts singing the song.

Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be  
I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me  
To win the race, a prettier face  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV  
But today the way I play the game is not the same  
No way  
I think I'm gonna get me some happy

I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah

(Freedom)  
I won't let you down  
(Freedom)  
I will not give you up  
(Freedom)  
Gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

Heaven knows we sure had some fun boy  
What a kick just a buddy and me  
We had every big-shot good-time band on the run boy  
We were living in a fantasy (ooh yeah)  
We won the race  
Got out of the place  
Went back home got a brand new face  
For the boys on MTV  
But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah  
Now I'm gonna get me some happy.

(As she say's that line she looks out at Calamity and smiles at her then goes back to her friends up on the stage with her.)

I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I stopped the show  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone I forgot to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Don't think that I'll be back again  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah

(Freedom)  
I won't let you down  
(Freedom)  
I will not give you up  
(Freedom)  
Gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

I think there's something you should know  
I think it's time I told you so  
There's something deep inside of me  
There's someone else I've got to be  
Take back your picture in a frame  
Take back your singing in the rain  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

(Eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh) Oh  
(Eeh, eeh, eeh) I will not let you down  
(Eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh, eeh)  
Eh eh eh eh

(Freedom, freedom)  
Freedom, freedom  
(Gotta have some faith in the sound)  
Have some faith in the sound, oh oh  
(Freedom, freedom)  
(Freedom) Freedom  
Hey yeah

(All we have to do now)  
Oh, we can do  
(Is take these lies)  
And make them true  
(Somehow)  
(All we have to see) Oh  
(Is that I don't belong to you) Freedom  
(And you don't belong to me) Freedom

I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
Gotta have some faith in the sound  
It's the one good thing that I've got  
I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
It's the one good thing that I've got.

(As she say's that final line she looks out at the crowd who stands up and claps for them as she looks back at Calamity and smiles at her.)

Calamity: That's my girl.

(The other members of Evermoist look at her and laugh. As she continues to clap for her Mark walks up to her and tells her Beca wants her up on the stage and she walks up to the stage with him as she gets there she walks up the steps and over to Beca who quickly pulls her into a hug getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: I'm so proud of you baby.  
Beca: Thank you babe.  
Calamity: Anytime. 

(As they pull away from each other she grabs her in by her shirt and kisses her getting all of the other Bellas to laugh at them along with the rest of the Evermoist members. Then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. 

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her again as they walk off of the stage. Later after the show Mark's backstage leaning against a post thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Veracity: Hi.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: For what?  
Veracity: Ever since Austin.

(He looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: It's not your fault.  
Veracity: It sure feels like it.  
Mark: It's not. Unfortunately there is always that one ex who doesn't know when to give up.  
Veracity: You know of one those ex's?  
Mark: I do. And she dated the lead singer.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You know none of us have heard or seen Marley since that first day in Spain.  
Mark: She probably ran when her brother went after you.  
Veracity: Most likely.  
Mark: Anyway.

(He goes to walk off but she grabs his arm getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: I was just going to say that.  
Mark: what?  
Veracity: Please give me some more time Mark. I just.  
Mark: Hey hey.

(He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him and puts his hand on her cheek getting her to lean into it getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I'll wait for you as long as you want me to. You're worth the wait.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks off as he walks off she puts her head down annoyed with her ex as she's standing there one of the girls walks up to her and hugs her as she falls into her hug and cries over still not being able to be with Mark.)

Charity: You'll get him one of these days.  
Veracity: I sure as hell hope so.

(She continues to hold her as the other two members walk forward and they all hug her getting her to smile at them. Over by Mark he's talking with his friends as Theo walks up to him and tells him something in his ear.)

Mark: Seriously.  
Theo: Yeah.  
Mark: When?  
Theo: Now.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Just with?  
Theo: No. They found the other rival bands. Tone hangers Treblemakers and then of course DSM.  
Mark: The Packers?  
Theo: Yes.  
Mark: Think they'll be able to think of a song in the category.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'll go get the Bellas.  
Theo: Are right.

(He walks off to go get the girls as he finds them he tells Beca and she laughs at him.)

Beca: No.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: You guys wanna?  
Amy: Hell yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Hey Evermoist meet us back out by the stage.

(They look at him.)

Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Wanna see your wife and the rest of the Bellas beat the Treblemakers.  
Serenity: I'm in.

(She quickly walks off making them laugh as they walk off towards the stage. Later back up on the stage Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Are right this is new i gotta tell ya DJ Khaled.  
Khaled: Hey they wanna get beat by the Bellas have at it.

(Mark starts laughing at their faces.)

Jesse: Hey. We've won before?  
Mark: Yeah but that doesn't count.

(He looks at him as the Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Theo first category?  
Stacie: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Beca: Stacie!

(She carefully hands the baby over to Calamity who takes her and smiles at her.)

Stacie: I named her Bella.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Beautiful name.  
Stacie: Thank you. I named her after the group.  
Calamity: Even better.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Stacie: I'm Stacie.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: I'm Calamity this is Serenity Veracity and Charity.  
Stacie: You're Evermoist?  
Calamity: We are. And she's to Daren cute. Hey Serenity want one?  
Serenity: Not yet. I'm still young.  
Stacie: Anyway. 

(She walks up onto the stage and walks over to her former group mates and hugs them all and shakes hands with the Treblemakers. Beca seeing Calamity with the baby smiles at her.)

Beca: What the hell did you just do to my wife Stacie?  
Stacie: She looks good with her.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: You guys ready?  
Beca: Yeah. Hang on a minute.

(She walks off towards Calamity and the baby and smiles as she taps her shoulder getting her to turn around and snaps a picture of her with the baby.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: You're gonna make a great mom someday.

(She smiles at her as Beca kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off to go back to the other Bellas.)

Mark: You ready?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right Theo first category.  
Theo: Um Songs about butts.

(Mark puts his head down as Jesse and Benji are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay. We're gonna start off with DSM. Shut up Pieter.  
Pieter: What?  
Mark: What?

(Then one of their members kick off the riff off with the Bellas.)

She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like a what what what  
All night long (all night long)  
Let me see that thong  
I like it when the beat goes da nam da nam  
Baby make your booty go da nam da nam (baby)  
Girl I know you wanna show  
That thong thong thong thong thong.

Shake shake shake.

Pieter: What? Hey what?  
Mark: He wants you to watch him shake his booty.

(They start laughing at the joke.)

Shake shake shake  
Shake your booty  
Shake your booty  
Shake shake shake  
Shake shake shake  
Shake your booty  
Shake your booty

Mark: Stop shaking your booty it isn't all that great.

(He looks at him as he points to the Bellas.)

Shawty had them apple-bottom jeans  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low  
Low low low low

(Mark points over at the Packers as the Bellas look at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Think they'll find a song to sing in the next category.

(Chloe's trying to keep from laughing.)

TJ, can you handle this?  
David, can you handle this?  
Clay, can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
(For this jelly)  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
(My bootay)  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

Evermoist have cute butts and I can not lie.  
No lie.  
You other brothers can't deny.  
I won't.  
When they walk in with an itty-bitty waist  
And cute things in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull out tough.

(They start laughing at them as their laughing Mark falls into Theo whose looking at the Evermoist members trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(The other groups are even laughing including the acts from the tour.)

Beca: Yes we all know Evermoist have cute butts.  
Emily: Yes.

(Their still laughing as they walk off.)

Cynthia: Ain't that the truth.

(Mark's laughing so hard he nearly falls over but catches himself.)

Mark: Oh my god. That was so funny i almost wanna keep them in it.

(He leans over and then gets up and pretends to beat on Jesse and Benji as they walk off laughing.)

Jesse: It was right there.  
Mark: I know but that was so wrong. Calamity's a married woman Jesse.  
Jesse: I know. I'm sorry Beca.  
Beca: It's fine. But that's not the only nice thing on that woman's body.  
Mark: Theo next category.

(They start laughing as the Treblemakers back up still laughing.)

Theo: Country love.  
Mark: Are right. Tone Hangers you're up. And on my god Jesse.

(He's still laughing as they kick off their part of the Riff off. As their kicking it off one of the members is talking about what he's got.)

TH member: How about them cowboys.

(Mark looks at him and laughs again.)

I went sky-diving  
I went rocky mountain climbing  
I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu (yeehaw)  
And I loved deeper  
And I spoke sweeter  
And

(Then Mark points to the Bellas.)

I dug my key into the side (to the side) of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

(Mark looks at her and then to Calamity who suddenly looks scared.)

Mark: Cal never cheat on this woman?  
Calamity: Yeah really.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. But still remind me to never cheat on that woman.  
Serenity: Sure thing.

(Then they go back to look at the baby as the Packers move back.)

Mark: Wow.  
Clay: It was his idea. 

(They start laughing.)

Mark: Okay. Theo next Category.  
Theo: I dated John Mayor.  
Mark: You did?  
Theo: I did.  
Mark: How was the sex?  
Theo: A little bumpy.

(They start laughing as DSM kicks off the riff off again.)

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound

We are never ever ever  
Getting back together  
We are never ever ever  
Getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever  
Getting back together

Oh. What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

(Mark looks at him along with everyone else.)

Mark: Bumper!  
Bumper: What?  
Mark: Dude that song is what kicked you guys out last time.  
Bumper: But it's true.  
Mark: How the hell is that true?  
Bumper: What?  
Mark: I've met people who have cheated on the ones their with and not once were they ever dumb enough to tell someone that part of their life. Even if that person just happens to be John Mayor.  
Charity: Plus Tina Turners what Mark in her 70's?  
Mark: Yes.  
Serenity: Dude that's gross.  
Bumper: What but it's the truth.  
Mark: I know John Mayor Bumper and he's not sleeping with Tina Tuner. Adam!  
Adam: Come on you big dope.

(They walk off as Mark looks at Theo whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Next and final category.  
Theo: Right. 90's hip hop jamz.  
Emily: Hip hop jamz.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: We'll skip you.  
Emily: Thank you.  
Serenity: Emily come here.

(She walks over to her and helps her find a song she can do once she finds one she looks it over and continues to read it through.)

Mark: Come up when you're ready?  
Emily: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Das Sound Machine you're up.

(Then they kick off of the the riff off again as Emily continues to read the lyrics to the song.)

This is how we do it  
I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
(This is how we do it)  
South Central does it like nobody does  
(This is how we do it)  
To all my neighbors, you've got much flavour  
(This is how we do it)

Girls should know you better watch out  
Some guys, some guys are only about  
That thing, that thing, that thing

That girl is poison  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
That girl is poison

Here we go yo  
Here we go yo  
So what so what so, what's the scenario  
Here we go yo  
Here we go yo  
So what so what so, what's the scenario  
Here we go

Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain.

Now let me welcome everybody to the Wild Wild West  
A state that's untouchable like Eliot Ness  
The track hits your eardrum like a slug to your chest  
Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex  
We in that Sunshine State where the bomb-ass hemp be  
The state where you never find a dance floor empty  
And pimps be on a mission for them greens  
Lean mean money-making-machines servin' fiends  
I been in the game for 10 years makin' rap tunes  
Ever since honeys was wearin' Sassoon  
Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me  
Diamonds shinin', lookin' like I robbed Liberace  
It's all good, from Diego to the Bay  
Your city is the bomb if your city makin' pay  
Throw up a finger if you feel the same way  
Dre puttin' it down for Californ-i-a.

(As she finishes they all look at her and laugh. The members of DSM look at each other and back up making them laugh again.)

Mark: Emily Junk.  
Emily: Yes.  
Mark: Congrats.

(She smiles at him as she hugs him the other Bellas come in and hug her he winks at Serenity who laughs at her. Then Emily pulls away from the others and walks down to her.)

Emily: Thank you.  
Serenity: Anytime.  
Calamity: Hey i'm not gonna stop either one of you from dating them just make them happy is all i ask.  
Emily: Okay.

(She grabs her in by her shirt and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks at Calamity and smiles at her as Stacie walks back down to her and takes her daughter back from her which makes Calamity pout a little but looks back up at her wife and smiles.)

Beca: Some day babe.  
Calamity: That's all i ask.

(She walks up to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her. As she pulls away from her Cynthia walks over to Charity and talks to her as their talking Veracity walks off feeling upset for herself as she walks off Mark follows after her once their out of ear shot he walks up to her.)

Mark: Vera!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: I did it again didn't i?  
Mark: Kind of. What's going on with you?  
Veracity: I like you a lot and i'm afraid if i do anything with you it'll just bring the nightmares back and i just.

(He grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I like you too.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Really. And like i said before we'll wait as long as you want. You're worth the wait.  
Veracity: So you're willing to wait.  
Mark: I am. I want you to be sure this is something you want. I'll wait the rest of my life if i need to.  
Veracity: Okay. Just give me a little bit more time.  
Mark: Okay.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as she turns and walks off as she walks off he looks at her and smiles.)

Jesse: Finally get the girl?  
Mark: Not yet. But some day i will be.  
Jesse: Okay.

(He walks off as Mark laughs. Mark looks over at his friends and smiles at them as he turns and walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Within the next couple of chapters i'm going to be doing something i will more an likely end up regretting doing. But i promise it won't stay that way. Just wanted to say that yes i did change the lyrics to Sir mix a lot's song Baby got back. But it was mainly a joke if you didn't like it feel free to tell me in the comments below besides in my opinion Evermoist did have cute butt's just saying.


	5. Time Travel part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the Legends Beca takes a trip back to 2017 in order to help her figure out who was behind her being attacked but that comes trouble will they be able to fix it before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i know i'm posting another today. I'm trying to get as much of the story posted before i lose the internet. But i promise i will be continuing it. I'll just have to go to our local library and use their computers. So anyway i hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter.

Two years later.

(It's been two years since the USO tour and the Bellas have done a couple of tours with Evermoist and have gone on other USO tour's since the last one. In those two years since the first USO tour and meeting the members of the Evermoist both groups have become closer and have become even better friends. After about two months of secretly dating Serenity and Emily made their relationship known to their friends along with Cynthia and Charity. As for Mark and Veracity they've grown closer as friends and continue to grow closer as time goes on for the both of them their friends continue to pick at them. Everything was going smoothly between both bands with their budding friendship until one day when the person who attacked Beca two years ago in Spain the first night of the USO tour showed up and tried to cause trouble for them. As the person walks off Beca hears the voice as they walk off and knows it she looks at her wife who looks at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: Babe i know that voice.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I recognize that voice.  
Calamity: Is she the one who?  
Beca: Yeah. Who was that?  
Charity: I don't know.  
Beca: Maybe Mark knows.

(As of knowing they were talking about him Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: What's up?  
Beca: Where'd you come from?  
Mark: Work.  
Beca: Oh.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Calamity: Beca said she recognized that woman's voice.  
Mark: What woman's?  
Beca: The one who attacked me outside of Khaled's hotel in Spain two years ago.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: She was just over here talking to them or well trying to cause trouble.  
Mark: You see the face?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Wanna tell me what she looked like. Or do you five want me to guess?

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Sorry. She was about Charity's height same skin color too.  
Mark: Okay. She give you a name?  
Calamity: No. All she did was walk up to us and told us to stay away from the Bellas and that as she's always said to Beca.  
Mark: What's that?  
Beca: After two years of marriage the bitch is still telling me she's not good enough for me.  
Mark: So you said you recognized the voice?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: But she didn't give you a name?  
Beca: No.

(He looks off down the street.)

Mark: Did she have anyone with her?  
Serenity: No she was alone.  
Mark: Are right. Um. Hang on a minute.

(He pulls his phone out and calls someone.)

Calamity: What you doing?  
Mark: Trying something. If this person picks up i wanna see if Beca knows the voice.  
Beca: Okay.

(Just then they answer.)

Kelly: Hello!  
Mark: Yeah Hey Kelly i was just calling to see if you were coming to game night tonight at Kara's?  
Kelly: Yeah Alex invited me.  
Mark: Okay. James gonna be there too. Because i'm sure him and Lena are going to be getting their butt's kicked by the Danvers sisters.

(Beca and the members of Evermoist are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kelly: Mark you say that everytime Kara hosts game night.  
Mark: Hey it's not my fault your brother's a sore loser.

(Their standing next to him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kelly: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: Okay um. Well i'll see you guys tonight.  
Kelly: Okay bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at them as their still trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. You heard her voice?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: And?  
Beca: Mark she was the one who was behind my beating that night.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Beca: I'm positive that was her.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because Maggie's gonna need a lot more then just her knowing the voice in order to arrest her.  
Beca: You telling me she could remain out on the streets?  
Mark: Yes.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Beca: What if we could go back and i could see if it was really her?  
Mark: You wanna go back in time?  
Beca: Yes. Look i know you're not to happy with them but right now.  
Mark: I know we could really use their help but. We'd have to go her earth. They can't come here with the ship.  
Beca: I know that.  
Mark: That and we'd have to get permission from Sara's girlfriend.  
Calamity: Whose the director of the time breu?  
Mark: That would be her.  
Calamity: Great.  
Mark: If you still want to do that we can head down to the DEO now and have Brainy get in touch with them.  
Beca: I want answers Mark.  
Mark: Okay come on.

(They all walk off towards the DEO. Later down at the DEO they get off of the elevator and walk past an agent and head over to Brainy.)

Mark: Hey Brainy.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Brainy: What's up?  
Mark: I need a favor.  
Brainy: Sure thing. What can i do?  
Mark: Beca here recognized the woman who attacked her two years ago in Spain.  
Brainy: Okay.  
Mark: But we need proof that it was really her.  
Brainy: How would you get this proof?  
Mark: For that we need the Legends help.  
Brainy: But Director Danvers said you were as she put it pissed off at them.  
Mark: It's been two years and i'm still pissed at how quickly Alex jumped into bed with Sara to begin with but not the point. The point is we need help.  
Brainy: You need me to call them?  
Mark: Yes.  
Brainy: Okay.

(He goes to work on trying to locate them as they walk away from him.)

Serenity: This gonna work?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because Maggie's gonna need more then just Beca knows the woman's voice when she didn't even see the face.  
Serenity: You thinking a good defense attorney would put doubt in that statement?  
Mark: Yeah. And with the money Kelly has she'll pay for a damn good one.

(She nods her head at him as someone comes up on the screen.)

Sara: Mark!

(He looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: Captain Lance.  
Sara: What's up? I thought you said you never wanted to see us again.  
Mark: I'm sorry are right. I said something i shouldn't of.  
Sara: You're lucky you're cute.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Beca here said she recognized the voice of the woman who attacked her two years ago in Spain.  
Sara: Well that's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. But Maggie's gonna need more then just the fact that she knows the woman's voice.  
Sara: Okay. What can we do for you?

(He looks at Beca who looks down.)

Mark: She doesn't bite.  
Beca: I'd hope not. I'm happily married.  
Mark: Oh good. So then you won't have any trouble asking her.  
Beca: Right um. It's just she's so pretty.  
Mark: She has a girlfriend.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: And you have a wife.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Beca: Right. I was kind of hoping if it was okay with your girlfriend you guys could take me back to that night two years ago and help me figure out if it was James Olsen's sister who had me attacked that night.  
Sara: You think James's sister attacked you?  
Beca: I knew her voice from that night. And from the day she approached me in Southern France the following week.  
Sara: You know she's actually here she can hear what you're saying.  
Beca: Oh.

(Then Ava comes into frame and waves at Mark.)

Mark: Hi.  
Ava: Hi.  
Mark: You heard the request.  
Ava: I did. And i have no problems with it. But you guys would have to come to Earth 1. We can't take the ship to your earth.  
Mark: We know and she understands that.  
Ava: Are right. They coming with?  
Calamity: It's up to her.  
Beca: Actually i was i kind of hoping.  
Calamity: You have Kate's number right?  
Mark: I do. I'll call her once we get there.  
Beca: I was going to say her. But okay.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Okay then.  
Beca: Cal babe i'm just messing with you.  
Calamity: Oh good.  
Sara: You from you Australia?  
Calamity: Yes i am.  
Ava: Wow. Beca you're one lucky girl.  
Beca: I know.

(They start laughing then calm down as they hang up.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Beca: I am. What is it they normally do?  
Mark: Their normally supposed to go back in time and fix it. Not help you figure out if it was James's kid sister who had you beaten up.  
Beca: What happened if they tried to stop it?  
Mark: You would alter history. And Barry's done that enough to last everyone a life time.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Oh okay.  
Mark: Anyway. Come on let's go find some place i can open the breach without agent alien hater getting in the way.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off towards one of their storage rooms as they get there they walk in and Mark closes the door behind them once it's closed he locks it and walks towards the middle of the room and pulls out the extrapolator and pushes the button and opens the breach.)

Mark: Ladies first.

(They all laugh at him as they walk in and he follows behind them as they all walk in it closes behind them as it closes one of Lockwood's men rushes up to the door and tries to open it but can't get it open.)

Man: Damn it. 

(Then he turns and walks off. Over on earth 1 the breach opens and they all walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them.)

Veracity: Where are we?  
Mark: Ladies welcome to Gotham City on Earth 1.  
Serenity: Wow. It's so dark here.  
Mark: Yeah. Gotham's not a good place to live. Try and stay out of trouble is the best way to keep from getting Batwoman to come after you.  
Beca: You know Batwoman?  
Mark: I do. I actually worked with her last year. She's pretty cool if you don't you know piss the woman off.

(They start laughing.)

Calamity: Why we here?  
Mark: Because the woman we're meeting is standing over there.

(They look over at the person by the motorcycle.)

Charity: She's hot.  
Mark: And earth one's version of your lead singer Charity.  
Charity: Wait that's?  
Mark: Kate Kane!  
Beca: Charity's right she's hot.

(Calamity looks at her as Beca kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you really.  
Calamity: I know.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Come on she doesn't bite.

(They walk off towards her as Serenity lightly pushes Beca forewords making her laugh at her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at them and stands up.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: How you been?  
Mark: Oh you know. Good trying to not to kill the president?  
Kate: That always helps.  
Mark: Does it?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Not touching that one.  
Mark: But you'll touch something.  
Kate: Bite me.  
Mark: I keep telling you to name the time and place.

(She starts laughing at him as he looks at the five women behind him.)

Mark: Kate this is Beca and her wife.  
Beca: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: This is Calamity.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Kate: She's hot.  
Mark: She is. This is Serenity.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: Veracity!  
Kate: Nice to meet you. Isn't she?  
Mark: Yup that's her.  
Kate: Lucky man.  
Mark: I keep trying to be.

(She pushes him back making him laugh.)

Mark: The one on the far end is the bands drummer Charity.  
Charity: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. And the band?  
Mark: Four out of the five are Evermoist.  
Kate: Oh. I remember them now. They were the ones who?  
Mark: Yup.  
Kate: They've gotten a lot hotter in the two years since i last saw them.  
Mark: The Bellas just as much.  
Kate: Oh. Chloe!  
Mark: Happily married now.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah alot's changed in two years.  
Kate: Good to hear. So what can i do for you guys?  
Calamity: My wife here wants your help in protecting her from the hell two years ago.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: We got incontact with the Legends before we got here and they agreed to take us back to that night two years ago in Spain. And because Evermoist can't really go.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: They should be here soon.  
Kate: You had them come to Gotham?  
Mark: They won't be down here very long that's why i choose this area of Gotham i knew we wouldn't be bothered by anyone.  
Kate: At least not until night fall.  
Mark: Yeah i'm hoping we'll be back by then.  
Kate: Okay.

(As they continue to talk the Legends arrive and land just behind them. Once their landed the door on the ship opens and Sara walks off of it Nate right behind her Calamity seeing him gets annoyed but calms down once Beca grabs her hand.)

Beca: I'll be okay babe.  
Calamity: I know.

(Then Sara walks up to them.)

Sara: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Sara: They coming too?  
Calamity: No we should really be getting back to our earth before agent alien hater finds out we're gone.  
Mark: Yeah. Be careful he finds out you guys were inside of the DEO he could tell the president.  
Calamity: We will be. You guys better watch my wife's back while you're there.  
Sara: Believe me we will be.

(Nate looks at her and then puts his head down knowing she's still annoyed at him and Ray.)

Nate: We've are ready apologized for what happened?  
Mark: You didn't apologize to the woman whose ass got kicked because of you two.

(He goes to go after Nate only to have Calamity and Kate push him back.)

Sara: I'm starting to see why Kate's coming with.  
Mark: Yeah she'll keep me from killing a Legend.

(Nate puts his head down.)

Calamity: Just keep an eye on my wife.  
Sara: We will. If anything happens while we're there we'll keep an eye on her.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Sara: Anytime. Say goodbye before we leave.  
Beca: Okay.

(She grabs Calamity's hand and they walk off to go talk once their out everyone's hearing sight they start talking and Mark looks at veracity and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Can we talk?  
Mark: Sure thing.

(He walks off with her. Once their ear shot.)

Veracity: While you're there try not to hit on the younger version of me.  
Mark: I'll do my best. I mean younger you was just as hot as you are now.

(She pushes him back making him laugh.)

Mark: I promise. But then again you were all hot back then you just got hottier with age.  
Veracity: Oh my god. You're such a dork.  
Mark: See we do learn new things.  
Veracity: Will you cut it out.  
Mark: Are right are right. I'll behave.  
Veracity: Good.  
Mark: I'll see aye when we come back.  
Veracity: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks off to go back to everyone else as Serenity walks up to her.)

Serenity: He'll be back.  
Veracity: I know.

(As he gets back to Calamity he hands her the device and she smiles at him.)

Mark: I wouldn't think of the DEO when you open this.  
Calamity: Right. Where would it open if i thought of something else Space.  
Mark: Okay smart ass.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: It'll more an likely take you to my house so.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Bec's you ready?  
Beca: Yeah. I'll see you later love.  
Calamity: Okay. Love you.  
Beca: Love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they walk off with Sara Nate and Kate right behind them.)

Calamity: Let's get back to our earth.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She opens the breach and they all walk into it as they walk in it closes behind them. Up on the ship the door closes and Sara walks over to the captain's chair as everyone else sits down in the chairs.)

Sara: Just a little warning.  
Beca: What's that?  
Charlie: You're gonna get a lot sick once we get to where we are.  
Beca: It's a good thing i haven't eaten yet then.  
Kate: I can't make that same clam.  
Mark: Oh come on Kate. You've been on roller coasters after eating.  
Kate: True.

(They start laughing as she gets things ready.)

Sara: Gideon set course for Spain March,16th,2017.  
Gideon: Yes captain Lance.

(The ship gets ready and they quickly take off towards 2017. Seconds later they arrive in Spain in 2017.)

Mark: Bec's i'd stay sitting for about a minute or two.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Goes the same for you too Kate.  
Kate: Will do.

(Once their two minutes is up they look around the ship and smile at it.)

Beca: Wow. Is it safe for me to get up?  
Mark: Try and stand up.

(Once she's unbulked she stands up and quickly falls into Mark who catches her.)

Mark: Nope not yet.

(She starts laughing as he puts her back into the chair.)

Mark: Okay.  
Sara: Are right. Well we're back to that day. But we'll have to stay here until night. Because we can't be seen.  
Beca: Why not?  
Mark: Because we can't risk Kelly or her goons seeing you and then coming after you instead of younger you.  
Kate: Plus we really don't want your wife and her bandmates younger self's seeing you.  
Mark: Or the rest of the Bellas.  
Beca: Okay. On the ship we stay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He looks at her and laughs. Later Mark's looking at something on their console as Kate walks in and over to him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Just touring the ship.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: Oh my god this thing is huge.  
Mark: It is that. Alex and Kara almost got lost on it twice if i remember right.  
Kate: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Yeah. Where's Beca?  
Kate: Sara wanted her to look up some old concert footage from their joint tour with Evermoist.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: Something about weather or not Kelly was at any of the shows during the tours.  
Mark: If she was at any of them.  
Kate: She's been stalking them.  
Mark: Shit. I don't even think James knows.  
Kate: And if he does?  
Mark: I just left Evermoist alone with the Olsen siblings.

(She looks at him and puts her head down.)

Mark: Where is she?  
Kate: She's in Sara's office.

(He walks off towards the door and knocks on it getting her to look up at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Find anything?

(He closes the door behind him.)

Beca: No. And I've been going over the concert footage for the past twenty minutes.  
Mark: Well you guys did three months worth of shows in about six of the fifty states in the country. Not mention doing a tour once again in Europe.  
Beca: True. But if she was at any of them she hid very well.  
Mark: True. And why are you looking at the video from the Riff off?

(She closes out the video making him laugh.)

Beca: I'm telling you that shirt did things to me. And the bitch knew it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Beca: Sorry it's just up until Olsen's sister came after me i was really hoping that tour would of been drama free.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure they all were.  
Beca: Uh. As happy as i am that me and her decided to stay married and i'm very happy about that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You really do love her?  
Beca: More then that woman will ever know.  
Mark: She feels the same way i'm sure of it.  
Beca: I really hate those two.  
Mark: I'm not to fond of them either trust me.  
Beca: Why don't you like them?  
Mark: It's just Kelly's brother is a judgmental jackass and well Kelly's no better. I thought once she got with Alex she'd be better.  
Beca: That bitch is dating Alex?  
Mark: Unfortunately.  
Beca: Wow you really don't like the Olsen sibling's.  
Mark: Not really. I'm friends with James girlfriend and up until supposed last year he was seeing her as a friend.  
Beca: Well.  
Mark: Yeah i don't buy it mainly now that he's going back to being the James Olsen we all know and hate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: He talking trash about his girlfriend again?  
Mark: Yes he is. In fact he's not happy that Kara told Lena who she really is.  
Beca: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: It's her secret not his.  
Mark: This is true. But then again Alex is just as mad.  
Beca: That's different Alex is the sister.  
Mark: Yes this is true.  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: What?

(She looks at the video from their final show and shows him whose there. Seeing who it is he walks over to the door and calls Sara into the office as she gets there she shows her.)

Sara: Which show was this?  
Beca: Our final show in London.  
Sara: What arena is this?  
Beca: Wembley Arena.

(They look at her.)

Sara: You guys go to Europe first?  
Beca: No we did North America first then we went to Europe. Why?  
Sara: Because if she was at any of the shows during either tour.  
Mark: Shit.  
Sara: Yeah. Where was the final show in the US?  
Beca: LA.  
Mark: It was an arena tour so it would of been at Staple's center.

(He types in the arena and the date of the concert. Once he finds it he brings up the video footage.)

Sara: Was this live?  
Mark: A lot of their shows were shown live on YouTube and Yahoo so.  
Sara: And LA was one of the shows?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sara: This before the opening acts?  
Beca: We didn't have any. We did the shows together we even added in the Riff's off for the fun of it.  
Mark: A little weird seeing them do them with Evermoist but just as funny. Mainly when the Treblemakers came out and did Sir mix lot's song Baby got back.  
Sara: You mean the one where they said that Evermoist had cute butts.  
Mark: Yes.

(They start laughing as they continue to watch the video until Mark sees something and sees the both of them there and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it James.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: He was supposed to be in National City doing an interview for Lena.  
Beca: So he lied to her?  
Mark: Yes.  
Sara: Gideon put a call through to the DEO.  
Gideon: Yes Captain Lance.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down. Then the call comes through.)

Alex: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. I need a favor.  
Alex: Name it.  
Mark: I'm gonna forward you guys a video from the Bellas and Evermoist's final show in LA and i want you to tell me if you see the same two people in the crowd.  
Alex: Okay.

(He has Sara send the video. Over on Earth 38 at the DEO the video comes through and they play it as their watching the video they see James and Kelly at the concert. Seeing them Alex looks at Mark.)

Alex: So James and Kelly were at the show?  
Beca: Alex this isn't the only show they were at.  
Alex: What?  
Beca: Here's the video from our final show in London two last year.

(She sends her the video and Brainy brings it up showing Kelly and James in the crowd.)

Maggie: It still doesn't prove anything.  
Mark: Well i have it on good authority that James was supposed to be in National City at the time of the LA show.  
Maggie: What?  
Mark: Mags he was supposed to do an interview for Lena.  
Maggie: So he lied to her?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Maggie: Damn.  
Alex: You realize he'll just tell us that she said.  
Mark: I know. But it's worth something Alex.  
Alex: I know. You guys be safe.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(Then he hangs up.)

Maggie: I'll go talk to him.  
Alex: Okay. Make sure Kara's there.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off. Back over on the Waverider. Mark looks at his watch and shows Sara the time and they walk out of the office as they walk out Mark tells Kate and she looks at him annoyed.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Later down on the streets of Spain Mark and Sara are looking around for anyone just then he spots the Evermoist members and quickly ducks behind the building before they see them.)

Sara: That was close.  
Mark: Yeah. Kate keep Beca hidden.  
Kate: Okay.  
Beca: I'm good.  
Mark: Are right.

(He looks at his watch.)

Sara: How much time left?  
Mark: At least another two hours.  
Sara: Okay. Ray Nate keep your eyes open no looking at the girls got it.  
Nate: Got it boss.

(Just then Beca notices something.)

Beca: Uh-oh.  
Kate: What?  
Beca: Mark Serenity noticed you and Sara duck behind the building.

(He looks around and finds a trash can and they hide beside it before she reaches the corner where they were standing. He looks back at her and she's keeping her breathing steady as one of the other girls walks up to her.)

Veracity: What's up?  
Serenity: I thought i saw two people come down here.  
Veracity: Who was it?  
Serenity: I don't know. Come on.

(They walk off towards the hotel's entrance as they get there Mark looks in the other direction but doesn't see anyone he looks up and still doesn't see anyone.)

Mark: Beca they go inside?  
Beca: Looks like it. God i forgot how hot Calamity was.  
Mark: I'm telling her you said that.  
Beca: Yeah please don't.

(He looks at Sara and laughs. Then she notices something.)

Beca: Mark you two need to get out there.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: Because Serenity's headed back to the ally.  
Mark: She with anyone?  
Beca: Yeah. She's with Theo.  
Mark: Shit.

(They both quickly jump up onto the ladder and head up to the roof as they get to the edge of the roof they jump over before they see them as they turn the corner they walk up to where they were just sitting.)

Theo: You sure you saw someone here?  
Serenity: Yes. I don't know who but someone was sitting here.  
Theo: We'll keep an eye out.  
Serenity: I'll go find Mark and let him know.  
Theo: Good idea.

(Hearing her say his name he looks back at Sara who puts her head down.)

Mark: Gideon did bring us back to 2017 right?  
Sara: Yes.  
Mark: Which earth?

(She looks at him and puts her head down.)

Mark: Sara!  
Sara: I forgot we're on earth 1.  
Mark: Oh great. So now we're trapped up here and Beca is down there with Kate.  
Sara: Damn it Mark i'm sorry.  
Mark: We have to get back to our earth and fix this.  
Sara: Yeah. How the hell are we going to get down there without them seeing us?  
Mark: Gee if only we had a freaken Super with us.  
Sara: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Kate you and Beca stay there and hang tight.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: We're on Earth 1.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Beca wasn't attacked on earth 1.  
Beca: Oh god.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I just realized she was stalked that's why Serenity came towards the ally.  
Kate: So they weren't rival's with Evermoist on this earth?  
Mark: I'll explain it more once we get back to the Waverider.  
Kate: Okay.

(They look around to see how their gonna get down without Theo and Serenity seeing them.)

Mark: Okay there's noway of getting off of this roof without being spotted by the Evermoist members.  
Sara: So what the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: I wish i knew.

(Then he looks around and sees the door to the stair well but decides it's to risky.)

Sara: The only way down is distract them long enough for us to get off of the roof.

(He looks at her and then finds what they need once he has it he feels it with sand and quickly throws it to the ground in the other direction getting Theo and Serenity to walk that way.)

Mark: Come on.

(They rush for the ladder and rush down as they get to the final step they jump down and quickly run into the bushes before they spot them. Once they get into them they rush for Kate and Beca.)

Mark: Sara!  
Sara: Gideon gets us out of here.

(A light shines above them and they disappear as the other three other Evermoist members show up behind the bushes.)

Calamity: What the hell i just saw them come in here.  
Charity: Damn.  
Veracity: Now what?  
Calamity: We keep an eye out for them.

(She nods her head at her. 

Will the Legends fix what happened and head back to Earth 38 or will they be forced to stay on Earth one's version of Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	6. Time Travel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Beca continues to search for answers about the woman who attacked her the night of the opening show of the USO show. They keep coming up with problems will they be able to figure it out before it's to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(On the Waverider Mark walks towards their command center and turns to look at everyone.)

Mark: Someone wanna tell me what the hell just happened out there?  
Sara: We're sorry.  
Mark: Damn it.   
Kate: You guys realize we can't go back out there.  
Sara: I know that.  
Mark: How the hell did we fuck up so damn badly?

(They all look at him and know he's annoyed.)

Beca: You said i wasn't attacked on this earth.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: Like i said you weren't attacked on this earth.  
Kate: You were being stalked.

(Beca looks at them not sure of to say to them.)

Beca: By who?  
Mark: By Jesse.

(She puts her head down.)

Beca: Why?  
Mark: Like i said to Veracity two years ago on our earth there's always that one ex who doesn't know when to give up.  
Beca: So you're saying Jesse?  
Mark: He did what Austin did on our earth and followed you here to Spain and stalked you.  
Beca: So we're friends with Evermoist on this earth?  
Mark: No. You guys pretty much started out the same way on this earth as you did on our earth.  
Beca: As rival's?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Only thing is with him always coming after you they all bonded with you guys and started doing everything they could to try and keep you safe.  
Beca: And what happened out there?  
Mark: Serenity noticed someone hide behind building and did what she did back then she went and told Theo and then she told me.  
Beca: Damn.  
Mark: We need to get back to 2019 and then to our earth with this ship.  
Sara: I know.  
Beca: Do i still get the girl on this earth?  
Mark: Yes.  
Beca: I like this earth's me are ready.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Charlie: Wait where are Ray and Nate?

(They look around for them and then get annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Sara: We gotta go back out there and find them.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And how do you guys plan on staying out of Evermoist's sights?  
Mark: If we're lucky they went back into the hotel.  
Kate: And if they didn't?  
Mark: Well then you're down two members.

(Sara looks at him as he starts laughing.)

Sara: You're such a jerk.  
Kate: Anyway. I think you guys should stay up here me and Mark can go back down and get them.  
Mark: Why me?  
Kate: They'll know you.  
Mark: We're not supposed to be seen.  
Kate: Mark they've are ready seen us. At least if they see us again they'll know who we are.  
Mark: And if they see Ray and Nate?  
Kate: Well then hopefully idiots one and two know when to hide so they don't find them.  
Mark: Yeah are right. We'll fix this.  
Beca: I know. It's just i'd like to get back to my wife at some point this century.

(Sara looks at her and then looks down as Mark and Kate start laughing. Later down on the streets of Spain again Mark and Kate are walking around looking for Nate and Ray.)

Kate: Is this where we at?  
Mark: Yeah it is.

(He looks around as they get to where Khaled's hotel is Mark looks ahead of them and sees the Evermoist members looking around the area.)

Mark: Damn.  
Kate: We can't hide from them. They will see us.  
Mark: I'm aware of this. But let's find idiots one and two then get the hell out of here.  
Kate: Yup.  
Mark: Sara where were they?  
Sara: In the ally across from the hotel.

(Mark and Kate look towards the hotel and see the Evermoist members standing there.)

Mark: You mean the one the Evermoist members are standing in front of?  
Sara: Yes.  
Mark: Great.  
Kate: I can see if i can distract them but.  
Mark: No if they find you out god knows what will happen.  
Kate: Are right.

(They carefully walk towards the ally as they get there Mark looks around the corner as Kate keeps an eye on the hotel across the street.)

Mark: They looking?  
Kate: Not yet. If you hurry they won't spot either one of us.  
Mark: Right.

(They both hurry into the ally before they get noticed they hoped. Over by the dumpster Mark looks around it but doesn't see them.)

Mark: Where the hell are they?

(Kate looks at him and then points to the lid Mark quickly opens it and looks inside of it.)

Nate: Mark!  
Mark: Get out of there come on.

(They quickly get out of it and land next to him as he carefully puts the lid down and looks towards the other end of the ally.)

Mark: We still clear over there Kate?  
Kate: Nope.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: They heard the lid open.  
Mark: You two just had to hide in the damn trash.  
Nate: It was his idea.  
Mark: Doesn't matter whose idea it was we need to go now.  
Kate: That way is blocked.  
Mark: Shit. Come on.

(They rush off towards the other end of the ally as they get there he looks around the corner to see two of the members looking around.)

Mark: Beca seriously picked one smart woman.

(She's up on the ship laughing.)

Kate: Sometimes it's looks over brains.  
Mark: Only in this case Calamity has both the brains and the beauty.

(Kate looks at him and laughs. He looks around the corner but doesn't see them there.)

Mark: I think their gone.  
Ray: Or they switched where their coming from.

(They look towards the other end of the ally.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: Now what?  
Mark: Well we can't keep hiding from them.  
Kate: But we also can't face them together.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: That's your double with Veracity.

(He looks towards them and then back down the other end of the ally.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Kate: And i don't have any of my things with me.  
Mark: Just great.  
Kate: So what we do?  
Mark: Well we could always go down that way. But i know this group their smart.  
Kate: They'll have the ally over there blocked.  
Mark: Yeah and the other Bellas will more and likely have Beca still over at Khaled's hotel.  
Kate: Well we've got the lead singer and Serenity coming down one end of the ally.  
Mark: Yeah veracity and well me coming down this way from the other direction.  
Nate: What about the drummer?

(Mark looks around but doesn't see her.)

Mark: I don't know.   
Kate: Mark!

(He looks up and sees a spot open.)

Mark: We can't risk another roof just our luck they've got someone up there.  
Ray: Like their drummer.

(They look up and get annoyed.)

Mark: We need to stay out of their sights come on.  
Kate: What you wanna do?  
Mark: You take them and head to the meeting point.  
Kate: What the hell are you going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. I'll think of something. Just be careful.  
Kate: Yup. Come on.

(They walk off with her once their out sight Mark looks on either end of the ally and quickly runs off which gets their attention and he quickly ducks behind a dumpster as he's hiding they run by him and he quickly runs off in the other direction. Before they notice him once he's around the corner he looks around but doesn't see anyone feeling someone behind him he acts quickly and throws them down seeing who it is he laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Kate: It's okay. You are right?  
Mark: I was able to out run them for now.  
Kate: You sure about that?

(He looks at her and gets annoyed with himself.)

Mark: You're Calamity.  
Calamity: Good guess.  
Mark: Fuck.  
Calamity: What you doing?  
Mark: At the moment trying to hide from you guys.   
Calamity: You're not doing a very good job at it.  
Mark: No one said i was bright.

(Over by Kate she sees him talking to the bands lead singer and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Shit. You two are more trouble then you're worth.

(They both look at her then put their heads down.)

Kate: Sara we've got a problem.  
Sara: What?  
Kate: Mark just got cornered by the lead singer.

(She puts her head down.)

Beca: Now what?  
Sara: We hope Mark can talk himself out of this problem.  
Kate: Yeah really.

(Over by Mark looks at her and laughs at something she said.)

Mark: Are right look i need to tell you something.  
Calamity: I'm listening.  
Mark: We're on the wrong earth.

(She looks at him confused as her bandmates turn the corner with Mark's double behind them.)

Calamity: I'm sorry what?  
Mark: I'm from another earth i came here with some friends hoping to help another friend of mine figure out who attacked her on our earth.

(They look at him.)

Serenity: What earth you from?  
Mark: Earth 38. You know with Supergirl and Superman i'm hoping you guys know who they are.  
Calamity: Not really.  
Mark: The Flash and the Green arrow know them.  
Charity: Seriously.  
Mark: And Batwoman knows them.  
Serenity: You know Batwoman?  
Mark: I do actually. My friend asked me that very same thing.  
Calamity: You realize you sound nuts to us.  
Mark: Oh i'm well aware of that.  
Veracity: Who you here to help again?  
Mark: Well your earth's Beca.  
Charity: What about her?  
Mark: Uh well.

(Kate looks around and looks at Ray and Nate.)

Kate: You two stay here.

(She gets up and walks over to them realize she has one of her tools with her she grabs it and throws which covers them with smoke and she's able to get Mark out there before the smoke clears. Up on the ship the boys walk up to Sara. As Mark walks up to Beca who quickly hugs him. Down on the ground.)

Serenity: What the hell?

(They look around for them but can't see them.)

Veracity: Okay who was that?  
Calamity: I don't know. Come on.

(They walk off to go back to the hotel and check on Beca to make sure her ex hasn't shown up there. Back up on the Waverider.)

Sara: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know what i was thinking. I didn't think she was right behind me. I thought it was Kate.  
Sara: You told them you were from another earth.  
Mark: Their not really all that stupid Sara. They would of kept asking questions.  
Sara: You could of held off longer.  
Mark: I'm sorry. But here i find Calamity very well. Sexy as hell. And those eyes wow.

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: They get you every time.  
Mark: They do. So what now?  
Sara: Well I've got my whole crew back so i guess we can try and head back to our time and head to your earth.  
Mark: Okay.  
Gideon: Captain Lance we have a problem.  
Mark: Another one?

(She looks at him and laughs as she brings up the video feed outside of the ship to see four women walking towards the ship.)

Mark: Oh god. Kate!  
Kate: It was supposed to blind them not send them towards us.

(He zooms in on who it is seeing the faces.)

Mark: Sara get everyone into their seats right now and get us the hell out of here.  
Sara: Why?  
Mark: That's not Evermoist.

(They all rush towards their seats and sit down once their seated and bulked into their seats she starts the ship up and they quickly head back to their time and to earth 38. Seconds later they've arrived back in 2019 and onto Earth 38 as they get there they look around the ship and sit in their seats for awhile then they stand up.)

Mark: Gideon where are we?  
Gideon: We're on earth 38 in 2019.  
Mark: City state?  
Gideon: National City, Ca.  
Mark: Okay. Month?  
Gideon: April.  
Mark: Good enough for me.  
Sara: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not. Whoever the hell that was had eyes i had never seen before.  
Sara: Alien?  
Mark: Not an alien I've ever seen before.  
Sara: What the hell?  
Mark: I just hope we didn't bring them with us.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: They were offly close to the ship when we took off.  
Sara: Damn.  
Mark: Yup those are my very words right there.

(Then they look up at the screen as it pops up and Mark sees a group of SUV's pull up.)

Mark: Sara!  
Sara: Gideon scan that front SUV and tell me whose in the driver seat.

(She does as she's asked and tells them who it is.)

Mark: We don't leave this ship.  
Sara: Understood.  
Mark: I'm sorry Beca.  
Beca: It's okay.   
Mark: Here.

(He pulls his phone and out calls Calamity for her.)

Calamity: Hello.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey you guys get answers?  
Mark: Long story.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: You guys alone?  
Calamity: Yeah why?  
Mark: Okay. Bec's.

(He hands her the phone and she talks to her.)

Beca: Yeah baby i'm fine.

(He looks at Sara and laughs.)

Sara: He can't trace calls on this ship.  
Mark: He can't trace calls at my house either.

(She looks at him and laughs. Out in the SUV's. Lockwood's men are trying to locate where the call is coming from but are having trouble finding the signal. Then Mark gets over the intercom on the ship.)

Mark: Oh Lockwood how you guys doing out there?

(He gets out of the SUV and looks at the ship.)

Mark: Why Lockwood you don't look so good. How's that wife of your's?

(Sara's behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Life must be a real bitch.  
Sara: Oh my god.  
Mark: That's what she said.

(She walks off laughing at the joke.)

Mark: Do tell President dickhead that the Legends say hi will aye.

(Then they play the music for How a heart unbreaks which pisses off him to no end. As it plays Beca's on the phone with Calamity trying to keep laughing as Mark and Sara start dancing to the song. Then he starts playing it louder which is annoying Lockwood and his men to an all new level.)

Mark: This is how a heart unbreaks.

(He walks away laughing as it ends. Their laughing so hard they can't breath then they turn the volume down on the radio as the song ends.)

Mark: Oh you gotta love Evermoist.  
Sara: Their real good that's for sure.  
Mark: They are.

(She helps him up as he walks over to Beca whose still laughing.)

Beca: I'm sorry babe.  
Calamity: No that was funny.  
Beca: Anyway i just wanted you to know how much i love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. I'll talk to you soon.  
Beca: I sure hope so.

(She laughs on the other end as they hang up.)

Serenity: I can't believe he did that.  
Calamity: I can't either. You sure you're not ready to tell him?  
Veracity: I'm getting there.

(They look at her and laugh. Later that day over at Mark's house Beca walks into the house followed by Mark and sees the Evermoist members in the living room.)

Beca: Hey it's our Evermoist members.

(He looks at her and laughs as Beca walks over to her wife and sits on her lap making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry your Evermoist?  
Mark: Yeah while we were time traveling.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: We time traveled to the wrong 2017 on the wrong earth.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: We went back to 2017 but we were still on earth one.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Sara wants to try again tomorrow.  
Calamity: You sure that's wise?  
Mark: Probably not. But at least with the right earth.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Yeah when Mark figured it out we had to high tail it out of there.  
Serenity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I might never look at you same way again.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Let's just say.  
Beca: I'm sorry Vera.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: He was drawn to Cal here on that earth.  
Mark: She's gay on that earth i swear.

(They start laughing at him then calm down. As he walks off Veracity gets up and walks off after him still laughing.)

Serenity: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah really.  
Beca: You're mine.  
Calamity: I've been calmed.  
Charity: Yeah Cal that happened the minute you put that ring on your finger.

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses Beca's head which gets her to laugh. Then she pulls away from her. In the kitchen Mark's looking around in the fridge as she walks into the room.)

Veracity: So you were drown to the lead singer on that earth?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Okay laugh it up smart ass.  
Veracity: I would but it's no fun when you're wanting it.  
Mark: Yeah well know what else i want?  
Veracity: What?

(He grabs her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing he smiles in then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Answer your question?  
Veracity: Maybe.

(He starts laughing as she kisses him again then pulls away from him and they pull away from each other as someone walks into the kitchen.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Hey. What's up with you two?  
Mark: What you mean?  
Beca: You two are always acting weird around us whenever you're alone together.  
Veracity: I was just teasing him about wanting my lead singer on Earth 1.

(He looks at her as Beca walks out of the kitchen laughing at his face along with Veracity.)

Mark: Seriously.  
Veracity: What? I can even see the appeal to her.  
Mark: Yeah sure say that with her wife in the room very smart there Vera.

(She looks at Beca whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Hey i get to sleep with her every night i'm a happy woman i don't care who looks.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk out of the kitchen laughing.)

Mark: Hey Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Vera was drulling over you.

(Beca starts laughing at her friends face.)

Veracity: Seriously.  
Mark: What i can even see the appeal to her.

(They start laughing at her face knowing he just threw what she said back into her face.)

Veracity: Oh come on. You two suck.  
Charity: That's not the only thing we suck.

(Mark walks up the stairs laughing as Charity and Serenity clap hands making Calamity laugh at them. The following night back up on the Waverider in 2017. On their earth Mark and Kate are walking around the streets of Spain as they see the Evermoist members and quickly hide behind the wall next to the building.)

Kate: This is a sense of Deja Vu.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah only this time we're on our own earth so if Evermoist see us they'll know who we are.  
Kate: Yup.  
Mark: Any sign of the person who attacked Beca yet?  
Ray: No no sign of the person yet.  
Mark: Something isn't right.  
Beca: Guys we've got trouble.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: Serenity saw you two hide and is headed right for you.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: Wait.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Instead of hiding this time grab her.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Kate: I'm being serious Mark.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her and nods his head at her as he stands up and walks around the corner.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.   
Serenity: Hey we thought you were upstairs.  
Mark: I needed fresh air.  
Serenity: You are right?

(He looks at Veracity and gets into the mind set of his younger self.)

Mark: Just wishing i could tell her how i feel about her.

(She turns and looks at Veracity.)

Serenity: I know i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's not your fault.  
Serenity: I realize that.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: How's Beca doing?  
Serenity: She's fine. She's upstairs with the rest of the Bellas.  
Mark: Okay i'll head up in a minute.   
Serenity: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off he waves at the other girls making them laugh as they walk into the hotel as they walk in and he's sure their inside he turns and looks at Kate who comes out of hiding.)

Kate: You okay?

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Yeah. That wasn't as hard as i thought it would be.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: How much longer?  
Mark: Two hours.  
Kate: Okay.

(Over the next couple of hours Mark and Kate remain standing next to the building as they notice someone walking towards them and they duck behind the bushes before they see them once their there Beca looks at them and then looks out at who they ran from.)

Mark: Okay that was a little to close.  
Kate: Yup.  
Mark: I hate this. Bec's.  
Beca: I can't get a good look at their face.  
Kate: We gotta distract them.

(Mark looks around for something once he finds it he grabs it and throws it out in the open as it lands behind the person they quickly turn to look to see what it is quickly seeing the face she falls into Sara who quickly catches her. Mark and Kate quickly rush over to them.)

Mark: What?  
Beca: That's her.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her. As he walks over to the opening and sees who it is and then sees someone else next to her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks over to him and she kneels down next to him then looks out to see who it is.)

Kate: James Olsen.  
Mark: The very same. Sara get us out of here.  
Sara: Are right.

(They walk back over to her and kneel down next to her as Sara's about to call up to the ship one of the Evermoist members walks up behind them.)

Charity: What you guys doing back here?

(They all turn and look at her.)

Beca: Charity!

(She looks over at her.)

Charity: Why are your cloths different?

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Could this get any worse?  
Kate: Well the lead singer could always come back here.  
Mark: Don't.  
Calamity: Char.  
Mark: Jinx it. Damn it Kate.

(He smacks her arm making her laugh at him.)

Charity: Yeah.  
Calamity: What you doing back here? Mark!

(He looks up at her and then to Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. What's going on here?  
Mark: Well i uh. Okay look i know i'm not supposed to do this but at the moment i don't really care.  
Sara: You know them better then i do.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: What's going on?

(Mark helps Beca up and she turns to face them.)

Calamity: Beca! I thought?  
Beca: I am actually.  
Calamity: I'm confused.  
Beca: Okay in about twenty minutes i'm about to come out of that building with the rest of the Bellas.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She looks at her and then to Mark who puts his head down.)

Beca: What happens if i kiss her?  
Mark: I have no idea and i really don't want to test anything else.

(Sara looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Long story.  
Calamity: Okay. Seriously who the hell are you guys?  
Mark: Well how the hell do i explain this?  
Sara: We're from two years in the future.  
Calamity: Excuse me.  
Mark: This is Sara Lance she's one of the Legends.

(They both look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Mark: And like Beca said in about well now sixteen minutes she's gonna becoming out of that hotel with the rest of the Bellas.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: She was attacked around one in the morning two years ago in front of this very building.  
Charity: By who?  
Beca: Kelly Olsen and her brother James.

(They both look at her and then to each other.)

Calamity: Uh.  
Mark: Like i said long story.  
Charity: What happens if we stop it?  
Mark: Let's just say it'll mess with the time line and well a friend of ours has done that enough for a lifetime.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Calamity: But i'm still not sure if she's who she say's she is.  
Beca: Earlier in the day in your room me and you were talking and joking around.

(Calamity looks at her and then to Charity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: And we kissed.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: Well you didn't kiss me so much as you kissed me from this year.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Still not convinced?  
Calamity: No not really?  
Beca: Think back to this morning when you saw me and the other Bellas for your time anyway.

(She looks at her and thinks about what she said and laughs.)

Beca: I told you the Riff off was a game me and the other Bellas like to play. But it was one we never won.

(Calamity looks at her starting to smile but still isn't convinced.)

Beca: Then i said maybe the third time is a charm.

(She looks at her and it hits her.)

Calamity: Oh. Yup it's her.  
Charity: How can we be so sure?  
Mark: Because earlier today Veracity was attacked by her ex boyfriend.

(They both look at him in shock that he knew that.)

Charity: Oh.  
Mark: Emily witnessed it and came to find me who was walking towards my room at the time and told me who just happened to be walking with Serenity.  
Calamity: Okay okay um. Still doesn't explain why you guys are hiding in the bushes.  
Mark: We were trying to stay hidden but some how you two figured out we were back here.  
Calamity: Actually she heard someone fall back here.  
Mark: Oh. Yeah that was her when she realized who attacked her.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Sara: We should really be going.  
Beca: Okay. Give me a minute.  
Sara: Sure thing.

(They walk out of the brush along with Charity.)

Mark: One more thing.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: Don't try and stop the attack.  
Charity: We won't.  
Mark: Okay. Just go back to your hotel and act like what we just told you.  
Charity: I can do that. I'm not so sure she can.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Charity: She's in love with her.

(Mark looks at Sara and Kate who put their heads down.)

Mark: Try your best are right.  
Charity: You bet. Hey Cal you ready?  
Calamity: In a minute.  
Charity: Okay.

(She walks off to go talk to the other two as Mark looks at Kate and Sara.)

Mark: She was in love her.  
Kate: Yup. 

(In the bushes Beca walks up to her and smiles at her.)

Beca: When an hour passes don't give up on the fact that i was coming to talk to you.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Earlier tonight up in the hotel you and me from this time were talking and.  
Calamity: Right. She said she was coming to my room to talk to me.  
Beca: Yeah. So if i don't show up right away don't give up. I want this. 

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her. She gives her a real quick peck on the lips then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Don't give up on her Calamity she loves you.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Calamity turns and looks at her and laughs off the shock. Later back in their time Mark looks at Beca and smiles at her.)

Beca: I sure hope this finally gets James and Kelly off of the streets.  
Mark: You and me both.

(She looks at him and laughs. Just then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: Mark you need to get back to your house right now.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Serenity: Lockwood's here and he's trying to get us to tell us where you are.  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: Mark he's threatening to kill Calamity if you don't show up.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it. Kate we gotta go.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Lockwood!  
Sara: Go.

(They quickly exit the ship and walk out towards Alex whose there waiting for them.)

Mark: We gotta get to my house right now.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Lockwood's there and he's threatening to kill Calamity.  
Alex: Shit.

(They get into the hummer as they get in and close their doors they speed off towards Mark's house. Over at the house Lockwood has his gun pointed at her head then he drops it and kicks her in the ribs making her turn over in pain. As his men continue to beat on her bandmates stand there feeling useless.)

Veracity: Calamity!

(She looks at her and continues to take the beating. Over in the Hummer Mark's looking at his watch.)

Mark: Alex i need Kara.

(She gets a hold of her.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: It'll take to long for me to get back to the house this way.   
Beca: If he.  
Mark: He does i'll let you be the one who punches him where it counts.  
Beca: Who said i'd punch him.  
Mark: Yup there's the only Beca everyone knows and loves.

(She looks at him and laughs as Kara lands beside them.)

Mark: Stay in the hummer and continue on the way with Alex are right?  
Beca: Just get to her.  
Mark: I will.

(He quickly gets out and closes the door as he takes a hold of Kara who quickly takes off and heads off towards his house and the hummer does the same thing.)

Kate: He'll get to her in time.  
Beca: I know he will. Unlike some people i actually trust Supergirl to get him there in time.

(Kate looks at her and laughs. Over at Mark's house Lockwood continues to beat on Calamity as someone quickly rushes into the house and over to him as they get to him they grab him and throw him towards the hallway getting them to look up at who it is.)

Serenity: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you did feel free as always to leave a comment below.


	7. Return/Death of a loved one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mark Beca and Kate return from the past they get a call about more trouble. Can they get to them before it's too late. And Evermoist loses one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's that chapter i warned you about. I hope you don't hate me to much after reading it. It hurts me just as much that i did this.

Serenity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Hi. Give me a minute. Come on Lockwood.

(He looks up at him.)

Mark: Come on Lockwood you're man enough to beat on a woman but when someone comes in and challenges you. You just lie there.

(He gets up and attacks him sending them both to the ground. As the rest of Calamity's bandmates rush to her aid.)

Serenity: Calamity!

(She rolls over and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Serenity: I'd ask if you're okay but that be stupid question.  
Calamity: Oh i'm peachy.

(They look at her and laugh as Mark and Lockwood continue their fight as their fighting Mark gets the upper hand and punches him sending backwards Mark quickly gets up punches him again sending him to the ground as he lands Mark looks at him and grabs up his weapon and puts it behind him as Lockwood quickly stands up and goes after him again as he gets to him Mark acts quickly and moves out of his way and puts the gun down before he can get to him again as he's putting the gun down Lockwood tackles him to the ground and starts beating on him as he's beating on his face Veracity looks up and sees what's happening and quickly grabs the bat and rushes forward as she gets to them she yells out for him.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her as he turns to look she gets him in the head with the bat sending him to the ground.)

Veracity: That was for my lead singer you bastard. And this is for going after the man i love.

(She hits him again as he tries to get up as he falls to the floor Mark looks up at her and then lies back as the front door to the house opens and Kate rushes in with Alex Maggie and Beca right behind her as she runs in she rushes over to her wife.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks over at her as Beca reaches her she grabs a hold of her hand.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(They help her sit up on the floor once she's seating up she looks over at Veracity whose looking at her in shock and drops the bat.)

Veracity: Oh boy.

(They look at her and laugh. Later over at the DEO up in the Medbay the doctor's are taping up Calamity's ribs as Beca walks in to talk to her.)

Beca: How is she?  
Eliza: She's okay. She's just got a couple of bruised ribs.  
Beca: That's good to hear.  
Eliza: It is. I'll leave you two alone.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Eliza: You're welcome.

(She walks out of the room as she walks out she closes the door behind her as Calamity it putting her jacket on over shoulders in pain but gets it back on and it leaves it open for the time being.)

Beca: God baby i'm so glad you're okay.

(She hugs her happy to see her alive.)

Calamity: So am i actually.

(Then she winces under Beca's hug.)

Calamity: At least i will be in about two or three days.

(Beca pulls away from her laughing.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. I'm use to getting my ass kicked by now.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Anyway.  
Calamity: Yeah. You guys figure out who attacked you that night?  
Beca: Yeah. It was Kelly Olsen that night.

(Calamity puts her head down annoyed as she grabs her in and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Beca: Don't be. In the end me and two of my group mates got the women we wanted.  
Calamity: Always good to know.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Babe she wasn't the only one there that night.  
Calamity: Who?  
Beca: Kelly!  
Calamity: Well who the hell else was there?  
Beca: Her older brother James was also there.

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: How many were there?  
Beca: I couldn't tell you. I was so busy looking around to see if anyone was coming to help me out.  
Calamity: And when they didn't?  
Beca: I just kept my eyes shut waiting for the beatings to end and when they finally did and she said what she did.  
Calamity: Which was?  
Beca: Just that i needed to stay away from you and the other Evermoist members and that all you four would do is hurt us in the end.  
Calamity: But we haven't.  
Beca: And i'm forever grateful to you four i really am. Mainly you.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: When it came around to that attack instead of turning me away when i got beat up and fell against her door Charity took me into her room and called you right away.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I didn't really need all the other security all i needed was Evermoist.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah some body guards we were.  
Beca: Hey you guys called in Chicago and Mark when you realized the other girls were missing. You could of easily said the hell with us and let Amy's father keep us out in the middle of the ocean.

(She laughs at her.)

Beca: Not all groups are mean't to be rival's forever.  
Calamity: True. We would of had it not been for you and Mark telling Amy to knock off the jokes.  
Beca: Yeah. Aubrey and Chloe were the same way with her in collage.  
Calamity: Something tells me Amy was the bully of the Bellas?  
Beca: In someways she still is. But then again i think about the life she had to live due to her father.  
Calamity: Yeah. At least with mine i could cut him out of my life and he doesn't give a rats ass.  
Beca: Bad man was he?  
Calamity: The worst. He treated me and my mum like crap at least Amy's father showed he gave fucken damn about her.  
Beca: Yeah. I mean for the longest time i blamed my dad for how things ended between him and my mom.  
Calamity: Bad was it?  
Beca: Worse then i'm guessing your's.  
Calamity: Yeah my dad use to beat on my mother.

(Beca looks at her and then looks down.)

Beca: Okay so your's is much worse. But hey look at you a rock star lead singer of one the greatest girl bands out there. Well one of the hottest girl bands out there with as Jesse and Benji put it with cute butts.

(Calamity puts her head down as Beca starts laughing at her.)

Calamity: Oh my god. I so hate you at the moment.  
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: You always make jokes about my butt.  
Beca: I can always take it back.  
Calamity: You could but then i'd know you'd be lying.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: See this right here is what i was talking about two years ago.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: You're funny. You make me laugh without even trying. It took Jesse a lot longer to make me laugh.  
Calamity: I'm not that funny.  
Beca: Oh honey you're so funny.  
Calamity: Funny looking maybe.  
Beca: No. You're sexy as hell.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She laughs at her again as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: Well as long as you know.  
Calamity: I do.   
Beca: We're are ready married that line won't work anymore.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You mean that line can't ever be used again?  
Beca: Nope.  
Calamity: Ah now i owe Veracity a hundred bucks.

(Beca looks at her and punches her in the arm making her laugh she goes to walk off but Calamity quickly grabs her back and kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing Serenity walks in and throw a popper into the room and quickly rushes out as it goes off making them jump. Beca turns to see it behind her and knows who did it.)

Beca: Emily Junk!  
Emily: It wasn't me.  
Beca: Where's your girlfriend at?  
Emily: Hiding behind Cynthia's.  
Serenity: Thanks a lot babe.  
Emily: Sorry.  
Mark: Oh this is turning into a fun day after all.  
Emily: I know.

(She walks off as he laughs at her.)

Beca: Serenity threw a popper into the room and we jumped.  
Mark: Explains why she's hiding behind Charity then.  
Serenity: Seriously.  
Mark: Yes seriously.  
Calamity: I'm gonna go down and talk to her.  
Mark: Are right. 

(Both him and Beca help down off of the bed as she zips the jacket up once it's zipped up she kisses Beca again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. I was really worried about her Mark.  
Mark: I know.   
Beca: I don't know what i would of done had we lost her today.  
Mark: Kara would of made sure that wouldn't of happened. Neither would Alex or anyone else in this building.  
Beca: Maggie included.  
Mark: Yeah that even includes Maggie. She's one hell of a friend. I needed one after.  
Beca: No hey come on you two are getting there.  
Mark: I know we are. And still gonna continue to wait for her.  
Beca: That's good to hear. What if she's never ready to tell you how she feels?  
Mark: Well then i don't know. But to me she's worth the wait she'll always be worth the wait.  
Beca: That's good to know.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(He walks off to go to talk Alex. A week later over at Mark's house Calamity's sitting down on the couch looking at her phone as someone knocks on the door she gets up to go see who it is as she gets to the door she opens it to find one of the Bellas there.)

Calamity: Hey Amy what's up?  
Amy: Hey have you seen Beca?  
Calamity: No. I thought she was going to meet up with you and the others?  
Amy: That was the plan but she never showed up.  
Calamity: When was the meet up?  
Amy: six hours ago.

(She looks at her and then walks over to her phone as she gets to it she looks at it but doesn't see anything from Beca and quickly calls Mark who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Calamity: Hey have you seen Beca today?  
Mark: No. At least not since this morning why?  
Calamity: Because she was supposed to meet up with the other Bellas today.  
Mark: Maybe she's with them.  
Calamity: Mark Amy's here and she say's Beca never showed up.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: She said their meet up was six hours ago.

(He falls silent on the other end and looks around the room.)

Mark: She have her phone on her?  
Calamity: Yeah she never leaves without it.  
Mark: Okay. Hold on. Hey Brainy.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Brainy: Yeah.  
Mark: I need you to locate a phone for me.  
Brainy: Yeah. Which one?

(Mark writes down the number and hands it to him once he has it he starts trying to locate where Beca is.)

Brainy: Um Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Brainy: This say's Beca's at your house.  
Mark: What? Calamity is Beca at the house?  
Calamity: No. I've been home all day alone.  
Mark: Damn are right i'm on the way home stay in the house and tell Amy to do the same thing.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Brainy.)

Mark: Go find Director Danvers and then get a hold of Detective Sawyer and have her meet me at my house.  
Brainy: Yes sir.

(Mark rushes from the room to go grab his things. As Mark rushes off Brainy heads towards Alex's office as he gets there he knocks on the door.)

Alex: Come in.

(He opens the door and walks into the office getting Alex to look up at him.)

Alex: What's going on?  
Brainy: We might have a problem.  
Alex: What kind of problem?  
Brainy: One that involves one of the Bellas.

(Alex looks at him and then quickly gets up and walks out of the office as she walks out she quickly gets on the phone with Maggie who answers right away.)

Maggie: Danvers!  
Alex: Yeah Mags you're gonna wanna meet Mark out at his house.  
Maggie: Why?  
Alex: I don't know but Brainy said it involved the Bellas and we all know what the hell happened last time.  
Maggie: On my way.

(Then they hang up as Alex turns and looks at him.)

Brainy: I'm not your sister i don't have super hearing.  
Alex: I know that.

(Over at Mark's house he quickly pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out of it and closes the door once it's closed he runs up to the house and rushes inside as he walks in he closes the door and looks at the two women sitting on the couch.)

Mark: Okay Amy what happened?  
Amy: We were supposed to meet up you know like we normally do.  
Mark: Okay.  
Amy: But she never showed up.  
Mark: And when was this meet up?  
Amy: six hours ago.  
Mark: You call the other members?  
Amy: They should be here any minute.  
Mark: Okay. Cal get the other members of your band here as well.  
Calamity: Right a head of you they should be arriving with the other Bellas.  
Mark: Okay. 

(Then he looks out of the window and sees Maggie coming up the street and walks out of the house as he walks out she stops the car and puts in park once it's in park she shuts it off and gets out of it as she gets out she walks over to him.)

Maggie: What happened?  
Mark: According to Amy Beca was supposed to meet up with her and the rest of the Bellas for their normal spend time with friends thing. But she never showed.  
Maggie: When was this?  
Mark: About six hours ago.  
Maggie: Okay. You know where she is?  
Mark: According to Brainy when i had him track her phone he said she was right here. But.

(Then he sees something in the bushes and walks over to it as he gets there he puts a glove on and grabs what it is out of them once he has it he looks at Maggie.)

Mark: It's her cell phone.

(She walks over to him and he hands the phone to her.)

Maggie: Which means she was grabbed from right in front of the house.  
Mark: Why the hell didn't Calamity hear it.  
Maggie: Good question.

(They both walk into the house as they walk in Mark closes the door behind them.)

Maggie: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: What were you doing six hours ago?

(She looks at him and thinks about it.)

Calamity: I was in the shower why?  
Mark: Because we found Beca's phone in the bushes outside of the house.  
Calamity: Meaning?  
Maggie: Meaning she was grabbed from out front.  
Mark: Or she was grabbed somewhere else.  
Maggie: And they dumped her cell phone in front of the house.  
Mark: If they wanted to set Calamity up.

(Maggie looks at him and then over to her.)

Maggie: Maybe.  
Mark: Did you see anyone around the house?  
Calamity: No. I know i said i was here all day. But i did go out for a couple of hours to spend sometime with the other girls.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maggie: You didn't see anyone following you?  
Calamity: No. Serenity came here to come get me.

(She nods her head at her as the other members of Evermoist and the Bellas walk into the house as they walk in Chloe closes the door behind them.)

Emily: What's going on?  
Mark: Up until today. Had any of you seen or heard from Beca?  
Aubrey: No.   
Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: No. The only time she really ever talks to us is when Calamity's around.

(Mark laughs at her face.)

Maggie: Damn.  
Mark: Which means.  
Maggie: We've got a missing persons case and no way of knowing who took her.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Over at the trailer park in one of the abandoned Trailer's Beca starts coming to and looks around the room as she's looking she doesn't see anything she look out of as she continues to come to someone comes over the speaker in the room she's in and she looks up at it.)

Beca: Where the hell am i?  
Man: Where your friends will never find you.  
Beca: Where's my wife?  
Man: Oh she's fine. She's safe at home right where she should be. Away from you.  
Beca: I swear if you guys hurt me Mark won't rest until you get what you deserve.   
Man: You're not in the position to be making threats.  
Beca: Who said it was a threat.

(He looks over at his partner who suddenly looks scared for their life but quickly hides it.)

Woman: That's enough.

(She shuts the mic off and looks at him.)

Man: You better be right about this.  
Woman: I am. Within the next seventy-two hours Calamity will come here looking for her wife and when she does well our shooter across the way will know what to do.  
Man: Hey you said you wouldn't hurt Calamity.  
Woman: Oh come on. Do you really think that woman really cares about the Bella in there. Because i sure as hell know she doesn't.  
Man: We've both seen the way they look at each other.  
Woman: It's fake and you know it.  
Man: Know what? I need to go to work i need an alibi for all of this.  
Woman: Yeah so do i. She'll be okay here by herself.  
Man: She better be.

(Then they turn and walk out of the trailer and head off towards their cars and get into them. Back inside of the trailer Beca's looking around the room she's in as she's looking she hears their cars start up and rushes to the window and looks out of it as she's looking out of the window she sees them pull off and hits the window.)

Beca: Bastards. Calamity!

(She falls to the floor and thinks about her friends and the woman she loves. Back over at Mark's he's talking to Maggie and Alex about what the others told him.)

Alex: So you're thinking whoever took her?  
Mark: They either took her from around here and dropped her phone.  
Maggie: That would be a good idea.  
Mark: Plus at the time of day she was taken all of my neighbors were all at work.  
Alex: So they wouldn't of seen anything.  
Mark: Much less hear anything.  
Maggie: Whoever took her now has a seven hour head start on us.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: But what would the point of taking her be for.  
Mark: Do you really need to ask that question Alex.

(He points over at Calamity whose got her head down.)

Alex: Their trying to keep them apart.  
Mark: And they figure if they can keep them apart.  
Alex: Calamity will give up and find someone else.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: But we've all seen the way she looks at Beca Mark. She's not gonna give up until we find her.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. And we all know Beca she's not gonna give up until she sees the woman she loves again.  
Alex: Yeah. 

(He looks over at his friend and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Alex we gotta do something. I haven't seen her like this since her break up with Marley and to be honest.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I'm really glad that she did.  
Alex: Was she that bad.  
Mark: She never once said how happy she was that Calamity had made friends with those three right there.  
Alex: And then formed Evermoist.  
Mark: Yeah. She kept saying Calamity could do so much better with her life then being in a band.  
Alex: Was Jesse the same way with Beca?  
Mark: No. In fact when him and Beca met he was all for her going for being Bellas member. They both auditioned for their acapella groups.  
Alex: He was in the Treblemakers.  
Mark: And she's in the Bellas.  
Alex: Talk about the perfect boyfriend.  
Mark: Yeah. They had their troubles before they got together. But yeah he was a good guy to her so.  
Alex: Good to know. Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm scared Alex.  
Alex: Of what?  
Mark: I'm scared that we just might lose someone within the next seventy-two hours and it's not gonna be Beca.

(She looks at him and then over to Calamity whose still got her head down.)

Alex: We won't let it get that far.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope not. Because i can't lose another friend Alex.  
Alex: You won't.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as he continues to watch his friends. Over the next few days the NCPD and the DEO continue their search for Beca without a single lead about where she is or who took her the longer she's missing the more and more upset Calamity gets that she'll never get to see her wife again. Over at the DEO Mark's sitting down at his station as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Hey. How's?

(He looks over at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: She's worried.   
Kate: I can understand that.  
Mark: Kate i don't get it.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: Her kidnapping was so damn simple.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning if they really wanted to keep them apart.  
Kate: They could of easily of had her killed.  
Mark: Yeah. It's been three days and Calamity still hasn't given up hope that Beca will be found.  
Kate: Well that's good to hear.  
Mark: But her kidnappers sure as hell don't think so.  
Kate: If they really think kidnapping the lead singer of a rock bands wife just see how long it takes for one of them to give up on the other.  
Mark: She could be missing for months.  
Kate: Yeah. And something tells me they want them broken up.

(Just then someone comes up on the screen getting them to turn and look at it.)

Man: We need to speak with Calamity Mitchell.

(She looks over at the screen and walks up to Mark and Kate.)

Calamity: Here i am. Now where's my wife?  
Man: She's fine. And she'll continue to remain that way if you do us one thing.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Woman: You file for a divorce from her within the next three hours.  
Calamity: And if i don't.  
Woman: You'll never see her again.  
Calamity: So your saying in order for me to see the woman i love again i gotta file for a divorce?  
Man: Yes. Plus we both know you don't love her.  
Calamity: Yes i do. And i'm sick of people saying that i don't. 

(The other members of her band walk up to her and stand around her making the other two a lot nervous.)

Man: You have three hours to file those divorce papers or.  
Calamity: I've are ready told you i'm not filing. I'll die first before i ever sign those papers.  
Man: Don't say things like that unless you mean it.  
Calamity: My wife means more to me then you two will ever know.  
Man: Now look.  
Mark: No you look either you tell us where Beca Mitchell is or i can promise you. She won't be the only one coming after your sorry asses. Brainy get him off of the screen.

(He does as he's told and hangs up on them. Once it's hung up he looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: I'm not gonna do it. I love that woman and i'll be damned if i'll let the likes of them stop me from being with her.  
Mark: Sticking to your guns.  
Calamity: She's worth it.

(He smiles at her as he walks off. Over at the trailer park in the trailer Beca's kidnappers are looking around getting annoyed.)

Woman: So she's not gonna do it?  
Man: No. She told me as such.  
Woman: What the hell is it going to take in order for her to give up on that Bella?  
Man: I don't know. But then again this whole kidnapping the Bellas member was your idea.  
Woman: I know it was. I just figured they'd both give up on wanting to be together.  
Man: Well apparently they aren't the longer we have the girl the more and more in love she falls for this woman knowing damn well that she'll come looking for her and when she does.  
Woman: She's as good as dead.  
Man: Will you listen to yourself.  
Woman: What?  
Man: Calamity's a human being you kill her and you'll piss off not only her bandmates her wife and her wife's group mates but you'll also piss off Mark to no fucken end.   
Woman: What the hell is Mark going to do?  
Man: He's a Buchanan Kelly he'll figure it out and when he does i won't blame him for beating the hell out of me.  
Kelly: James!  
James: He's one of Kara's bestfriends and if you kill Calamity Mitchell Kelly i can't protect you. She has nothing to do with this but yet all you care about is getting back at her for something she had no control over.  
Kelly: She had every control over it.  
James: Oh for the love of god. Kelly she didn't pull the trigger that killed your fiancee she was no where near that area. All Calamity is innocent victim in all of this all because you can't let what happened back then go.  
Kelly: She deserves this.  
James: Open your eyes no one deserves this. Most importantly her. All Calamity did was. You know what i don't even care anymore. I tell you one thing and you hear another. Do whatever the hell it is you want. But don't come crying to me when Mark figures out you're the one who had one of his bestfreinds killed over something she didn't even do.

(Then turns and walks off. Through out the rest of the day the DEO and NCPD continue the search for Beca and keep coming up with nothing until they finally get a hit on the location she's at. Over at the trailer park a group of DEO SUV's and a group of NCPD cruisers pull up and stop once their stopped and put into Park they shut em off and get out of them once their out Mark checks his weapons over and looks over at Calamity and Amy.)

Mark: You two go looking you be careful we need anyone getting hurt.  
Calamity: We will be come on.

(They walk off to go search some of the trailers.)

Amy: Which one do you think they have her in?  
Calamity: I don't know. But it has to be one of these come on.

(They continue the search along with the DEO and the NCPD. Over at the trailer that Beca's kidnappers have her at. Inside of the trailer Beca's looking around the room she's in as she looks around it she hears voices outside of the building.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Amy: Beca!

(Inside of the trailer she hears the voices.)

Beca: Calamity! Amy!

(Outside of the trailer they hear her yell out for them.)

Amy: Beca!  
Beca: Amy! Calamity!

(She bangs on the window getting them to look at her.)

Beca: In here

(Calamity rushes towards the door and opens it once it's open she looks around.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Calamity I'm back here. Baby hurry.

(Calamity heads for the back room as she gets there she tries to open the door as she tries to open it. It won't budge.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: I'm are right.

(She continues to try but she can't get the door to move.)

Calamity: Back up.

(She does as she's told and backs away from it as she gets back Calamity kicks the door in as it flies open she looks at her.)

Beca: Baby.  
Calamity: Hey you.

(Beca gets up to run to her as a shot goes off and sends Calamity back against the wall seeing her go back Beca screams.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She rushes over to her as she gets there she quickly puts her hand on her wound she looks at her.)

Beca: You're gonna be okay. I swear baby you're gonna be okay.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: Stay with me baby.

(She nods her head at her as she hears voices outside.)

Serenity: What the hell was that?  
Charity: I don't know. A gun shot.  
Serenity: Calamity!

(They rush forwards to go see if she's okay. As they get to where she is they look around the area.)

Serenity: Calamity! Beca!  
Charity: Calamity! Beca!  
Amy: Over here.

(They look over at her and rush over to her as they get there they look at her.)

Serenity: Calamity! 

(She looks up trying to keep from crying.)

Beca: Serenity!  
Serenity: Go get Mark and Alex.  
Charity: Okay.

(Charity runs off to go get Mark and Alex as Serenity runs into the trailer and sees Calamity lying down on the ground and rushes over to her and helps her keep pressure on her wound as their keeping pressure on her chest Calamity looks at Beca and grabs her hand.)

Calamity: I'm not going to make it.  
Beca: Yes you will. Stay with us Calamity.  
Serenity: Supergirl's coming stay with us okay.  
Calamity: I can't.  
Beca: You stay with us you hear me.  
Calamity: I'll try.  
Beca: Yes please try we can't lose you.  
Calamity: It's okay.  
Beca: No it's not. You can't leave us. You can't leave me.  
Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: Please don't go.

(She keeps her hand in her's as Serenity keeps the pressure on her gun shot wound. As she keeps the pressure on it Beca leans in and says something in her ear.)

Beca: I love you.

(She looks at her and smiles at her. As she's about to say it back they hear Kate rush into the trailer.)

Kate: How she doing?  
Serenity: Not so good.  
Kate: You stay with us okay.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: Where is Supergirl?

(Just then she rushes into the trailer with Mark and Alex right behind her.)

Kara: Right here.

(As she gets to them she slowly and carefully picks Calamity up.)

Alex: Get her there as fast as you can.  
Kara: Got it.

(She rushes out of the trailer and flies off towards the DEO.)

Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: She can't die Mark she can't.

(She falls into Serenity who hangs on to her as Charity and Veracity walk into the trailer and see her there hanging onto Beca and walk forward to hug her along with her. Mark stands up and looks at Alex who follows him outside as he walks out he looks at her.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Alex: I don't know they must of had a sniper around.  
Mark: But where we've looked in every damn trailer there's no one around.  
Alex: I wish i knew.  
Mark: Alex what the hell is that girl going to do if she loses Calamity?  
Alex: Mark i can't answer that.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Alex: We all get it she loves her and it shows whenever she's in the room.  
Mark: I honestly say this.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Whoever just pulled that trigger better pray Maggie's the one who finds them first.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: Because i'm inclined to kill them.  
Alex: I can understand that.  
Mark: Alex where she was shot?  
Alex: She's less likely to come away from a gun shot like that.  
Mark: Damn it.  
Alex: But she's strong Mark she'll come through this.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. Because whoever did this won't live long enough to see the court room.

(Then he turns and walks off. Inside of the trailer Serenity stands up along with Veracity and Charity she helps Beca up and they all walk out of the trailer with her right behind her. An hour later back over in the DEO Mark's on the bridge looking out at the city as Alex walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey. How's?

(She looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Mark: Alex!

(She looks up at him and then looks out towards Beca.)

Alex: I'm sorry Mark. They did everything they could.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: So your saying?  
Alex: The bullet hit her right in heart Mark she had no chance.  
Mark: If only we had been a second faster.  
Alex: We don't know that.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. God what the hell am i supposed to tell her?

(Alex looks down at her and then to Mark.)

Alex: I wish i knew.  
Mark: So do i. Thanks.  
Alex: You're welcome. Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. It's not your fault she's dead.

(She nods her head at him as he walks off to go talk to Beca as he gets there he walks out and over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: I just talked to Alex.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: And.

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: I'm sorry she didn't make it.

(She puts her head down not sure of what to say as she hugs him. As he's hugging her he looks over her shoulder at one of the other members of Evermoist and shakes his head at her then she puts her head down upset by the news.)

Kara: I'm sorry.  
Serenity: Thank you.

(She nods her head at her and walks off as she walks off Serenity falls into the table behind her hearing her fall against it Emily rushes forward and takes her girlfriend into her arms and hangs onto her as the other Bellas walk in and sees her sitting there in Emily's arms and knows what happened.)

Chloe: Oh god.  
Aubrey: Yeah.

(They look at each other and then out towards the Balcony to see Beca in Mark's arms then walk up there as they get up there he pulls away from her and let's them hang onto her as Veracity and Charity walk over to Serenity and do the same thing as Emily walks up to the rest of the Bellas and hugs Beca with them. As their hugging each of their band mate and group mate Mark looks at them and then to Kate.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm sorry about Calamity.

(He looks at her and then looks around the room at his friends.)

Mark: Not as sorry as the shooter is going to be once i find them.

(Then he walks off.)

Kate: Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was i hope you guys don't hate me to much. I didn't change the tags on this one because well i don't plan on leaving the story like this.


	8. Tragic loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evermoist loses one of their own. And the fans across the world grieve over that loss as well. Plus a member of the super friends makes a return in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Kate: Oh boy.

(She runs off after Mark as he walks away from her.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns around and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: Don't go and do something stupid.  
Mark: Like what?  
Kate: Like go and kill someone.  
Mark: Actually i was going to work out room to beat on the bean bag.

(She looks at him and then to the room.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: She was my bestfriend Kate. And i'm not about to sit around and do nothing while whoever shot and killed her gets to roam the streets a free man or woman.  
Kate: I know loss Mark.  
Mark: I know you do. I know it doesn't get any easier. But this whole thing with Calamity wasn't called for.  
Kate: No it wasn't but seriously.  
Mark: Kate all i'm saying is that. Whoever shot and killed her better pray Maggie finds them before i do.

(Then he walks off again as she stands there.)

Kara: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Kara: He's gonna be okay?  
Kate: I don't know Kara i just saw a whole lot of Buchanan come out of him just now.

(She looks at her and then down the hall where Mark went.)

Kara: If he goes down that road we'll know what to do.  
Kate: Before or after he kills this person. Kara she's only been gone twenty minutes and he's are ready shut himself off.  
Kara: She mean't everything to him. Not in that way. But.  
Kate: I know. She mean't even more to her wife up there.

(Kara looks up at her.)

Kara: Let's just hope we can find the killer before either one of them do.  
Kate: Mark's not gonna rest until we find who did this.  
Kara: I know he won't. I better get to Catco.  
Kate: Okay. Be careful.  
Kara: I will be.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off to go fly off towards Catco to go to work. Over in the locker room Mark's sitting there looking at his phone and pictures of him and Calamity at one of the shows during their last tour as he's looking at them his phone goes off he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Theo: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: Uh she didn't make it.  
Theo: Oh bloody hell.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Theo: How's Beca?  
Mark: Heartbroken. The other members of her band are the same way so.  
Theo: You know who did it?  
Mark: No. It's still to early in the investigation Maggie won't know anything yet.  
Theo: Okay. Well keep us updated on the case.  
Mark: I'll do that. Thanks for calling.  
Theo: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks around the room. Over at Catco Kara's at her desk looking over some of her article's as someone walks up to her.)

Nia: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kara: Hi.  
Nia: I heard.  
Kara: Yeah he's taking it hard.  
Nia: What about her friends and her wife?  
Kara: Their all grieving.  
Nia: Understandable.  
Kara: Yeah. Kate's worried about Mark though.  
Nia: Why?  
Kara: He's shut himself off.  
Nia: I can understand that. I mean he did just lose one of his bestfriends.  
Kara: That's not what worries her Nia.  
Nia: What worries her?  
Kara: He's shutting himself off which means.  
Nia: He'll do something he'll end up regretting.  
Kara: Yeah.   
Nia: I'm sure he'll be okay. Just give him sometime.  
Kara: I sure hope so. I haven't seen him like this since well.  
Nia: He's lost a lot of friends hasn't he?  
Kara: He's lost so many it's amazing that he's still standing.  
Nia: He's got other great friends who are willing to be there for him.  
Kara: I know he does.  
Nia: Anyway. Have you seen James today?

(Kara looks up at her.)

Kara: No i haven't I've been out helping Alex and Maggie try and track down Beca why?  
Nia: Because i was just over at his office and by the looks of it. He hasn't been in all day.

(She looks over at his office and wonders where's he's been.)

Kara: I don't now. Maybe he's with Lena.  
Nia: I just talked to Lena she hasn't seen him either.  
Kara: You try his sister?  
Nia: No ones seen her either.  
Kara: Huh.  
Nia: Kara i don't want to think anything bad about them but.  
Kara: With how they had been treating them i wouldn't be surprised if they were involved in this.

(She nods her head at her. Back over at the DEO Mark's in their work out room beating on the punching bag as he's beating on it he keeps flashing back to when he saw her lying there as he's seeing that over and over again he starts beating on the bag harder and harder until someone grabs the bag away from him and he looks to see who it is.)

Mark: Hi.  
Emily: Hi.  
Mark: How's Serenity?  
Emily: She wants her friend back which we all can understand.  
Mark: Yeah. I know.  
Emily: I know this is a stupid question to ask but.  
Mark: What?  
Emily: You okay?

(He looks at her and laughs as he walks over to his towel and picks it up to wipe himself off once he's finished he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I've been better.

(She nods her head at him.)

Emily: Beca's been held up in your quarters crying because she's still holding out all hope that what you told her was a lie and that she'll come out of surgery and be here with her.  
Mark: Yeah. Well for everyone in her life their all going to think the same thing.  
Emily: How long until it sinks it?  
Mark: Depends on the person.   
Emily: Meaning?  
Mark: She loved her to much Emily. It'll take a lot longer for Beca to finally understand that she won't be coming back.   
Emily: You saying she's gonna go back to being mean and nasty to everyone?  
Mark: She wasn't really all that mean and nasty in collage Emily.  
Emily: I know that. I was talking about the other Evermoist members.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I doubt it. All you can do is try and be there for them as best as you can. And keep Amy away from the sex jokes.  
Emily: Yeah.  
Mark: How you doing?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Emily: Well she wasn't really all that welcoming when we first met them. But she was great with Beca she loved her and it showed whenever she looked at her.  
Mark: Neither one of them were.  
Emily: Yeah but Serenity's hot so. I'll let it pass with her.  
Mark: Ouch. I think Calamity would of been offended.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Emily: No she wouldn't of been.  
Mark: No she wouldn't of been. But she would of given you hell just for the hell of it.  
Emily: True.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Emily: How you think other people will take to her death?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: Hey Mark.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll be back.  
Emily: I was gonna head back to your quarters and be there for Beca so.  
Mark: Okay. 

(She gets up and walks out of the room as she walks out he looks at Kate and smiles at her.)

Kate: How are they doing?  
Mark: As well as me.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kate: I was just thinking what i could do.  
Mark: Which is?  
Kate: Maybe i could pay for her funeral make it one less thing Beca has to deal with.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I think she'd be very grateful to you for that.  
Kate: Okay. She have any living relatives?  
Mark: She has a mom in Australia. Other then that i have no clue if she has any other family.

(Just then someone comes into the room.)

Charity: Mark!

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: You're gonna wanna see this.

(They follow her out of the room and out towards center command as they get there they see a news broadcast of Calamity up there. Up on the screen.)

News Anchor: We have just learned that lead singer of american rock band Evermoist Calamity Mitchell was shot and killed while trying to help the police try and rescue her wife from her kidnappers as of right now the police still don't have a lot going into the investigation.

(The camera switches over to Maggie whose talking to the press.)

Maggie: As we stand right now we don't have any suspects in the shooting. But we are asking for anyone who had seen or heard anything to please call us. We'd like to try and get Calamity's family and friends justice for what happened to her. Thank you.

(Then the camera goes back to the news anchor as they continue on with the news Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Kate: How the hell did this hit the news are ready?  
Mark: I don't know. But after seeing this there are going to be a lot of pissed off Evermoist fans.  
Kate: I know. Their gonna want answers soon.  
Mark: Yup. 

(Across the globe the bands fans are waking up and watching the news as it comes in about Calamity's death as they listen to what's being said they all put their heads   
upset by the news. Over in Texas one of the Saddle up members is watching television as the news comes on he sees what everyone else is seeing hearing what the news anchor said he sits back and feels bad for her bandmates and Beca. Back over in National City,Ca Mark's sitting in his office thinking as someone knocks on the door.)

Mark: Yeah.

(The door opens and Alex walks in to talk to him as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Alex: Hey.

(He looks up at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Alex: I'd ask but.  
Mark: I feel like crap.  
Alex: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I know you are. I know they did everything they could to try and bring her back but.  
Alex: But you're thinking it wasn't enough.  
Mark: Alex i'm grieving i'll be thinking a lot of things. But i'm not putting the blame on them.  
Alex: As long as you remember that.  
Mark: It's been three days of hell.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: And her being shot and dying just made it worse.  
Alex: It's not like she wanted to.  
Mark: I know that. Has Brainy gotten in contact with her mother?  
Alex: No. He gave me the number and told me it best if it came from you.

(He looks at her and laughs as she hands him the paper with her number on it.)

Mark: Sure make me the asshole.

(She looks at him and laughs as he grabs up his phone and dial's the number. A few seconds later the phone picks up and he talks to her mother over the phone. He stay's on the phone with her for about twenty thirty minutes then he hangs up with her and puts the phone down once it's down he puts his head down. A few hours later Mark's still sitting in his office looking at his phone as someone knocks on the door.)

Mark: Yeah.

(The door opens and Maggie walks in to talk to him.)

Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Hi.  
Maggie: I really am sorry about Calamity Mark.  
Mark: It's not your fault.  
Maggie: I know this.  
Mark: What's up?  
Maggie: Kara came by the station earlier and told me that James hasn't been to work all week.

(Mark looks at her and then to the wall then he looks back at her.)

Mark: Where the hell is he?  
Maggie: Wish i knew.   
Mark: Maggie!  
Maggie: We're trying to give him the benefit of the doubt Mark.  
Mark: I know that. It's just we've got their fans across the globe who are now grieving over losing a member of their favorite rock band all because some asshole took a shot at her.  
Maggie: I know this.  
Mark: I just i want answers Mags. Their fans deserve to have answers.  
Maggie: We're looking for them.  
Mark: I know that. I do it's just so damn annoying.  
Maggie: I know that.

(He laughs at her as he remains sitting there until someone comes into the office.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Cynthia: You better come with me Mark.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Cynthia: It's Beca.

(He quickly grabs up his phone and walks out of the office with Maggie right behind him. Over in Mark's quarters Beca's looking for Calamity hoping she'll come and see her as Mark rushes into the room with Maggie and Cynthia right behind him.)

Chloe: Mark!

(He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: Hey hey Bec's.

(She looks at him and then quickly grabs him into a hug as he looks at the others.)

Serenity: She woke up screaming Calamity's name and then started looking around for her.

(He nods his head at her as he continues to hug her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: It wasn't a nightmare was it?  
Mark: No. I'm sorry.  
Beca: God Mark what the hell am i going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. I don't think any of us know what we're gonna do.  
Beca: I miss her so much.  
Mark: I know.  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Hey we're not gonna give up until we find who did this.   
Beca: I know that. But i swear Mark if Alex's new bitch her and brother had anything to do with this.  
Mark: If they had anything to do with this. Then we'll make sure they'll never see the outside of a prison for a long time.

(She nods her head at him as she hugs him again.)

Mark: Where's Vera?  
Charity: She went back to the hotel.   
Mark: Someone go with her?  
Aubrey: One of your agents did.  
Mark: Okay. With Lockwood still out there i don't trust any one of you being alone.

(They all nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She pulls away from him.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: I wanna talk to Serenity and Charity for a minute okay.  
Beca: Okay.

(He gets up and they follow him out of the room as they walk out Charity closes the door behind them.)

Mark: What happened?  
Serenity: Like i said she woke up screaming for Calamity and then started looking around for her.  
Mark: She tell you what it was about?  
Charity: She said she kept seeing her go back from being shot and watching herself try and keep the pressure on her wound.

(He looks at them and nods his head.)

Mark: She's gonna be seeing that for a long time. I mean it'll go away with time but.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: It could take months. She has a lot guilt built up in her do to her being shot.  
Charity: Beca's not the reason why Calamity was shot and killed.  
Mark: I know that. But she's going to be suffering from Survivor's guilt.   
Serenity: How long does that last for?  
Mark: Years. I've had to deal with it. I mean there are times where i'm perfectly fine and then the next i feel like it was my fault all over again.  
Serenity: You talking about?  
Mark: Yeah. Winn's been dealing with it as much as anyone else here. But he left so.  
Serenity: We really are sorry.  
Mark: Hey. As long as he's okay that's all that matters to me. He's a good friend who at the moment i wish was here.

(They look at him and feel bad for him.)

Mark: I've lost my fair share of friends. But Calamity well she's an all new low for whoever shot her.  
Charity: Yeah. We don't even wanna know what's going through your mind?  
Mark: Calamity is actually going through my mind.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Uh anyway. I was talking to Kate earlier.  
Charity: Okay.  
Mark: She's gonna handle Calamity's funeral arrangements.  
Serenity: Okay. Because right now neither one of us or Beca are in the right state of mind to even.  
Mark: And she understands that. To be honest i couldn't of thought of a better person to handle this better then her so.  
Serenity: She barely knew her.  
Mark: True. But Kate understands loss as much as anyone else in this building. 

(They nod their heads at him as they walk back into the room as they walk in he closes the door behind them and he walks back over to Beca.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: I was just telling them that Kate offered to take care of Calamity's funeral arrangements.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: Mark she barely knew her.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. But she offered you really gonna turn her down?  
Beca: Of course not.  
Mark: Okay. I'm gonna go check on Vera.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You gonna be okay?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay. Try and get some more sleep.  
Beca: I don't think i could close my eyes again. Not after seeing that.  
Mark: Okay. Why don't one of you get an agent and go get her something to eat. Don't argue with me Bec's you need to eat something.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chloe: Maggie do you mind?  
Maggie: Of course not.

(They turn and walk out of the room.)

Mark: Anyway. I talked to Theo.  
Beca: Theo called?  
Mark: Yeah he did.  
Charity: What he say?  
Mark: He heard about Calamity and wanted to know how she was. I had to sadly tell him she was gone.

(They put their heads down upset.)

Beca: I wish she wasn't.  
Mark: I know that. But she'll always be around.  
Beca: I know.   
Mark: Okay. Well i'm gonna go see Veracity and check up on her.  
Charity: Okay. Let us know.  
Mark: Were they close?  
Serenity: Calamity was her bestfriend.  
Mark: Shit. Okay i'll let you guys know how she's doing.

(They nod their heads at him as he kisses Beca's head then pulls away from it and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door and leans on it trying to keep from losing it then he walks off down the hallway to go grab his things. Back in the room Charity walks over to Serenity.)

Charity: He's trying to keep it together.  
Serenity: Yeah he is. But he's going to lose it one of these days.  
Charity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Aside from the woman who just walked out of here along with the Danvers sisters and Kate Kane.  
Charity: Calamity was his bestfriend and losing her might of just pushed him a little over the edge.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Charity: But it was sweet of Theo to call and see how she was?  
Serenity: Yeah. 

(She grabs her and hangs onto her getting her to smile at her as Emily walks over to her and smiles at her as Charity let's her go and she hugs her girlfriend again. Over in the locker room Mark's grabbing his bag out once he has it he closes up the locker and walks out of the room as he walks out the door closes behind him as he's walking out someone walks up to him but he pushes past them and leaves the building. Later Over at the hotel the Evermoist members are staying at Mark walks up to Veracity's room and knocks on the door. Inside of the room Veracity walks over to the door and opens it to find Mark there and smiles a little at him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks up to her and she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry Vera.  
Veracity: She was one of my bestfriends Mark.  
Mark: I know.

(She pulls away from him and walks back into the room as he walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Veracity: How's Beca doing?  
Mark: She's grieving the same as everyone else is.  
Veracity: I bet Marley's blaming Beca for this.  
Mark: Actually she's blaming the person who shot her.

(She looks at him in shock.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Surprised Serenity and Charity too.  
Veracity: Yeah. God what the hell are we going to do now Mark?  
Mark: I wish I knew.  
Veracity: Whose gonna?  
Mark: Kate offered to handle the funeral arrangements.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: I know she's only been gone three hours and I miss her are ready.  
Mark: I know you do. I do too.  
Veracity: She was my bestfriend Mark i just.  
Mark: Hey  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: You know we won't rest until we find out who killed her.  
Veracity: I know that. I just I can't believe she's really gone. I really hate whoever shot her.  
Mark: Yeah I know that feeling. Hell whoever pulled that trigger better pray the police find them before I do.  
Veracity: Yeah really.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: The shooter will get their's I promise.  
Veracity: I sure as hell hope so. I feel bad for Beca.  
Mark: So do I. Plus I'm sure she'll love to give the shooter what they deserve.  
Veracity: Yeah. But what about what I want?  
Mark: What do you want?  
Veracity: You.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing he opens her shirt making her smile in it as their kissing she pulls his open and pushes it off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as it's the floor he picks her up making her laugh in the kiss as their kiss continues he walks them over to the bed as they get there he lies her down onto the bed once she's down he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Not really how I pictured getting the girl.  
Veracity: I'm sure. But I like you.  
Mark: I like you too.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah I do. You're sexy as hell.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. So where were we?

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the DEO Alex walks into command central as she walks in she leans on the table.)

Kate: You are right?

(She looks up at her and nods her head at her.)

Alex: Yeah. I just feel bad for Mark and all of his other friends.  
Kate: It's never easy losing someone so close that's for sure.  
Alex: No it's not. Where's?  
Kate: Serenity said he went to check up on Veracity.  
Alex: Oh okay. What you've been doing?

(She looks at her cell phone and laughs.)

Kate: I offered to take care of Calamity's funeral arrangements so that Beca doesn't have to deal with it.

(Alex nods her head at her.)

Alex: You're one hell of a woman Kate Kane.  
Kate: Thank you.   
Alex: You're welcome. You know you would make some woman very happy someday.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I sure hope so.

(Alex looks at her and knows that look.)

Alex: Unless there's someone you would rather be with.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: There is but i don't know how you'd feel about it.  
Alex: As long as it isn't Maggie we won't have a problem.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: It's not Maggie.  
Alex: Okay. So what's wrong?  
Kate: I'm in love with your sister.

(Alex looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Alex: Oh. Ever thought about telling her?  
Kate: Yeah. I had planned on telling her tonight. But given what has just happened to Mark and his friends. With them having just lost Calamity i don't know.  
Alex: Mark wouldn't hold it against you if you told Kara how you felt about her.  
Kate: You sure about that?  
Alex: Kate he has a lot of things going through his mind right now. So if you were to tell Kara he would really wouldn't hold it against you.   
Kate: Good to know.

(She looks at her and laughs as one of the Bellas walks out and heads over to Alex.)

Ashley: Hey Director Danvers.

(Alex looks over at her.)

Alex: Yeah.  
Ashley: Beca wants to see you.  
Alex: Okay. I'll be right there.

(She nods her head as she turns and walks off.)

Kate: I can't even began to imgain what's going through either one of their heads at the moment.  
Alex: Their grieving losing her the way they just did. Just makes this all the more heartbreaking.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. I'm gonna finish up with the funeral arrangements.  
Alex: Okay. I'm gonna go talk to a grieving widow.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She walks around her to go off and talk to Beca. Over in Mark's quarters Beca's pacing back and forth as Ashley walks back into the room.)

Jessica: Well?  
Ashley: She's coming.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Chloe: Bec's come on sit down.  
Beca: I can't. If i sit down then i'll fall asleep and if i fall asleep i'll have that nightmare again and wake up screaming for her again and i can't do it.  
Aubrey: Bec's we are all feeling the loss and she wouldn't want you to be doing this and driving yourself crazy.  
Beca: I loved her Aubrey and whoever shot her took away from me.  
Aubrey: I know you did. But pacing back and forth isn't helping you any.

(She looks at her and nods her head as she sits down again as she sits down Aubrey hands her the water and she smiles at her as she takes it from her and looks around the room as Alex walks into the room.)

Alex: I was asked to come back and talk to someone.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Alex: What's up?  
Beca: I need to talk to you about something.  
Alex: You wanna do it here or in my office?  
Serenity: We gotta get back to the hotel and get some sleep anyway.  
Beca: Okay.  
Aubrey: Yeah we'll go back with you guys.  
Chloe: Yeah i can call and tell Chicago what happened.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chloe: Hang in there okay.

(She nods her head at her as she gets up and they all walk out of the room. Once their all out Alex sits down in front of her.)

Alex: What you wanna talk to me about?  
Beca: Well as you guys all know me and Calamity had been married for two years.  
Alex: Yeah. And still getting to know each other from what I've heard.  
Beca: Yeah. I mean we thought we had the rest of our lives to get to know each other.  
Alex: I know.  
Beca: We started talking and we thought it would be a good time to start.  
Alex: What?  
Beca: We both wanted kids.

(Alex nods her head at her.)

Alex: Okay.  
Beca: We had gone to a clinic about a month or two ago.  
Alex: Oh.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Alex: You think you might be?  
Beca: No. It's to soon i had it done just before i got taken the doctor said it could take up to about two weeks before i know for sure.  
Alex: Okay. So what's wrong?  
Beca: What happens when i get pregnant? I don't think i could do this without her.

(Alex looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Alex: Is this a sperm donor?

(Beca shakes her head.)

Beca: Their her eggs. I just.

(Alex nods her head at her.)

Alex: Wow. Um i don't know i really don't. I'm not really an expert here.

(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Alex: But to know there's going to be a little Calamity running around some day boy. You're gonna be in for one hell of a headache.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: She wasn't that bad.   
Alex: I know she wasn't. I really don't know what to say to you Beca. I've never really been in this position before.   
Beca: Okay.   
Alex: But i will tell you this.  
Beca: What?  
Alex: When the time comes and you are.  
Beca: What?  
Alex: You won't be alone you'll have your friends and your wife's former bandmates by your side their not gonna do what that woman said and hurt you.  
Beca: I realize that. I mean with everything that's been going on all they've ever done is stand by us.  
Alex: Well then that's how you know you've made friends with them.  
Beca: Yeah. Mark had told us the first day of the USO tour two years ago.  
Alex: What's that?  
Beca: That we would be rival's with Evermoist before we were friends with them. And he was right. That was right up until i was beaten up that first night.  
Alex: Okay.  
Beca: I mean when i fell against her door and she opened it Charity could of told me to walk it off and leave but she didn't. She helped me into her room and called Calamity. And after hanging up with her she called the other two girls and they came right down to see how i was doing.  
Alex: Always good to hear.  
Beca: Yeah. What i really feared was telling them that DJ Khaled had picked me to open for him instead of them. I was thinking that once i had told them i would lose my wife and the friends i had just gained among her bandmates.  
Alex: But you didn't.  
Beca: Thankfully.  
Alex: They just kept proving that woman wrong.  
Beca: Yes they did and we're all completely grateful they didn't turn their backs on us. Like she had said they would.  
Alex: I know.  
Beca: I know it's only been three hours but. I just.  
Alex: Hey. Like as am sure Aubrey said you're all feeling the loss it'll take time.  
Beca: I know. Does it ever get easier?  
Alex: No. I mean the pain will lessen but you'll be missing her the rest of your life.

(She nods her head at her.)

Beca: I know i will be.  
Alex: Okay. So why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll post an agent outside of the room.  
Beca: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off to go back to work as Beca lies down again as she lies down she closes her eyes and falls asleep as Alex walks out of the room she closes the door behind her.)

Maggie: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Maggie: How is she?  
Alex: She misses her.

(Maggie nods her head at her.)

Alex: We need to find who did this Mags.  
Maggie: And we will.  
Alex: Yeah i know we will.  
Maggie: What's wrong?  
Alex: They talked about starting a family. Hell Beca could one day become pregnant.  
Maggie: What?  
Alex: Her and Calamity went to a clinic about two months ago and started the progress of her getting pregnant.  
Maggie: Sperm donor?  
Alex: They used Calamity's eggs.  
Maggie: Oh shit.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Maggie: Does she think?  
Alex: No. She said she had it done just before she was taken.

(They start off down the hallway.)

Maggie: Alex!  
Alex: She's not sure if she'll be able to take care of this baby without her.

(Maggie looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Maggie: Oh.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Maggie: Well we're still looking over the crime scene to see if we can't find something about who would of pulled the trigger.  
Alex: And?  
Maggie: Still nothing. Kara's been xraying the whole scene for anyone but still nothing.  
Alex: It's almost like they don't want to be found.  
Maggie: But they will be.  
Alex: Here's to hoping.

(She looks at her and smiles a little at her. Over the next several weeks the DEO and the NCPD continue the investigation into who shot and killed Calamity after about two weeks of not being able to find anything Mark finally lost it and went off on one of the agents only to have Alex tell him to go and take some time off and go be with his family and clear his mind so for over two weeks after her death Mark went back to Llanview to spend time with his family after about a month away from National City Mark left Llanview and went back to be there for Beca as much as he could be after losing Calamity. A couple of months later Mark's back at work over at his station looking at something as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes it then goes back to work as someone walks up to him.)

Winn: You know it's not very nice to ignore someones call.

(Mark hearing the voice turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Winn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter please don't hate me.


	9. Winn Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Winn's return will Mark be able to handle Calamity's death better or will the Olsen siblings continue to make life hell for the Bellas and the remaining members of Evermoist. And Beca finds out something very surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter i'll be posting the next one after this one.

Winn: You know it's not very nice to ignore someones call.

(Mark hearing the voice turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Winn!

(He looks at him and waves at him.)

Winn: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks over to him and hugs him making him laugh then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: What you doing here?  
Winn: Mon-El sent me back.  
Mark: Why?  
Winn: They heard about what happened to Calamity i know it's two months to late but.  
Mark: No it's fine. I'm just glad you're here now.  
Winn: Nice to be back in well what year is it again?  
Mark: 2019.  
Winn: Wow. Things do change.  
Mark: Yeah. In more ways then some people want them to.  
Winn: I really am sorry man.  
Mark: It's okay I've been trying to keep from losing it.  
Winn: And how has that worked out for you?  
Mark: I snapped at an agent and Alex sent me away for a month so.  
Winn: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. It's been a rough two months.  
Winn: How's?  
Mark: She's hanging in there it's not easy. When you have James and Kelly always around saying.  
Winn: Their gloating.  
Mark: Yes they are. And it's taking every fiber of my being not to knock him on his ass when he does.  
Winn: He still Guardian?  
Mark: Unfortunately.  
Winn: Wow. No love loss between you two is there.  
Mark: There never really was.  
Winn: Have you guys found anything out yet?  
Mark: Not yet.   
Winn: You'll find something soon enough i hope.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's wrong?  
Veracity: I'm on my way to see you and i feel like someone is following me.  
Mark: Where are you?  
Veracity: About block from your building.  
Mark: Are right i'm on my way down i'll meet you down there.  
Veracity: Okay thanks Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with her and walks around Winn to leave.)

Mark: We'll catch up later are right.  
Winn: Okay. Hey where's?  
Mark: It's right down the hall just don't.  
Winn: Walk right in.  
Mark: Yeah she might hurt you.  
Winn: Yeah yeah.

(As he gets to the elevator he pushes for it to come up and get him. Later down in the lobby Mark walks towards doors and sees her arguing with someone and walks towards them.)

Veracity: It isn't bad enough that you two are always gloating to Beca about how Calamity's dead. Now you're here to tell me to stay clear of Mark seriously.  
Kelly: What?  
veracity: You two don't give up. You've are ready done everything you can to try and keep them apart now thanks to whoever shot her she's no longer around she's as far from Beca as she can get. 

(They look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: My lead singer is dead and all you two care about is keeping the rest of us from being happy.  
James: How happy do you think Beca would be if she found out you slept with Mark the very day your lead singer was killed.  
Veracity: She wouldn't care. So if you two are here to try and blackmail me you two can take them and stuff them up where the sun don't shine.

(They look at her in shock at what she just said.)

James: I.

(Then Kelly say's something that gets Veracity to back into Mark as he walks up to them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Their trying to blackmail me.

(He looks at her and then over to them.)

Mark: I called Charity and Serenity on the way down here.

(She looks at him and nods her head.)

Mark: You two can walk off that way.  
James: Mark!  
Mark: Save it. Either you two walk off that way or the next time i see you i'll be lying National City's wanna be hero out on his damn ass.

(He shoves him backwards as he looks at him.)

James: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: It's a been minute walk away.

(He looks at him and then walks off.)

Mark: Goes the same for you too Kelly.  
Kelly: I'm not going anywhere.  
Mark: Look you might be my bosses latest toy and i have to show i like you while she's around. But when i'm outside of that building and she's not around i don't have to show you any type of respect. So like i said start walking that way.   
Kelly: No.  
Mark: Kelly you might of just gotten the girl. But i can are ready tell you she's gonna dump your ass if i tell her you're harassing a murder victim's former bandmate in order to get her to leave me alone.  
Kelly: I.  
Mark: If you think i didn't just hear what you said you're out of your damn mind. Now start walking or i'm calling Maggie and having your ass arrested.

(Up in the sky hearing the arguing Kara comes down and lands behind them.)

Kara: There a problem here?  
Mark: Yeah Supergirl do me a favor.  
Kara: Name it.  
Mark: Tell this thing that Director Danvers calls a girlfriend to stay the hell away from the remaining Evermoist members.

(Kelly looks at him annoyed at what he just said.)

Kara: She been bothering you?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kara: You heard them start walking off that way.  
Kelly: Supergirl!  
Kara: Either start walking or i'll be the one calling in Detective Sawyer.

(She looks at Kara and Mark in shock at how their treating her.)

Mark: It'll either be Detective Sawyer or Batwoman who do you prefer?

(Kelly quickly backs up and walks off down the street.)

Kara: I'll make sure she leaves get her upstairs.  
Mark: Okay.

(She flies off to go make sure Kelly's out of the area.)

Mark: Come on.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: She said if i didn't stay away from you. She was going to see about having the rape charges against Austin dropped.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Mark she's threatening to have my ex released if i don't stay away from you.

(He looks at her and then down the street annoyed.)

Mark: I.  
Veracity: It's bad enough that one of my bestfriends is dead and now i'm being told to stay away from the man i wanna be with.  
Mark: Vera.  
Veracity: I miss Calamity Mark.

(He grabs her and pulls her into a hug as she cries on his shoulder. Later back up in the building over at Mark's station Veracity's sitting there looking at her phone as she's looking at it she's looking at pictures of her and the other girls with Calamity as she continues to look at them Alex walks up to Mark.)

Alex: What's going on?  
Mark: I know we're at work right now but.  
Alex: Mark what's going on?  
Mark: Tell your girlfriend to stay the hell away from Veracity.

(Alex looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Alex: Hold hold on. What you talking about?  
Mark: She threatened to have the charges of rape against Austin dropped if Vera didn't stay away from me.

(She looks at him and then looks around annoyed.)

Alex: Was James there when she said this?  
Mark: Yes he was. Alex he didn't try and stop her from saying it.

(She puts her head down and then looks over at the woman Mark's in love with.)

Alex: What happened after?  
Mark: Kara over heard the arguing came down and even told Kelly to walk off.  
Alex: It must of been pretty bad if Kara showed up.  
Mark: She was headed here.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: Alex!

(She looks at him.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: She brought up Calamity.

(She looks at him and then over to Veracity feeling bad for her.)

Alex: What she say?  
Mark: That she missed her. I mean i do too. And Beca hell everyone that knew the woman misses the hell out of her and wishes she was still alive.  
Alex: But.  
Mark: Kelly and James aren't making it very easy on anyone of us.

(He looks off and then looks back at her.)

Mark: She was one of my bestfriends and that jackass and sister of his are being complete dickheads to anyone who want to grieve over losing her.

(Alex looks at him and then looks down.)

Alex: I'm sorry. I'll talk to Kelly tonight. I can't make any promises but i'll talk to her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Alex: I know it's only been two months Mark but.  
Mark: It's still fresh Alex and their not making it any easier always going after her bandmates. I swear Alex if she doesn't stop i'm calling Maggie and having her ass arrested i don't care if she is your girlfriend.  
Alex: At the moment i don't really blame you for saying that.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Serenity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She's over there.

(They walk off towards her as Mark continues to talk to Alex about Kelly.)

Mark: I love her and i still can't be with her because of them and their latest threat.  
Alex: If they continue to make them i'll call Maggie myself.

(He nods his head at her as she walks off to go call her girlfriend as she walks off Mark looks over at the three remaining Evermoist members and then turns and walks off to go stand out on the balcony. Later over at Mark's house he's sitting down on the couch watching television as Beca walks into the house.)

Beca: Hey.

(He looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey. You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. But i was wondering something.  
Mark: Yeah shoot.

(She walks over to him and sits down next to him as he shuts it off and puts the remote down to look at her.)

Beca: How long did you know Calamity for?

(He looks at her and laughs at the question.)

Mark: Why you ask?  
Beca: It's just I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i just felt like i knew Calamity from some other time i just haven't been able to put my finger on it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: So i was looking through my collage yearbook and you'll never guess who i found in it.  
Mark: Jesse and his band of num nuts.

(She pushes him over making him laugh.)

Beca: No. Although they are in it. No. 

(She grabs up her year book and finds the page with the students in it once she finds it she shows him he sees who she's pointing at and laughs.)

Mark: Is that?  
Beca: Looks like her. But i can't really be sure.

(He looks at he picture and smiles at it.)

Mark: Which year was this?  
Beca: My freshmen year why?  
Mark: And that was 2012?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: She came to america in 2012.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Huh.  
Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Mark if this is her. I would of known her in collage.  
Mark: Not really. I mean Barden was a big campus. You wouldn't of seen her unless she came up and introduced herself to you.  
Beca: I know that. But it's just that feeling i got when i saw her in Vegas.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Did you get the love at first sight vibe there Bec's?

(She looks at him and laughs as she pushes him sideways.)

Beca: No. I just thought she was really hot.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah if yelling out during the riff off that you would call her but you didn't have her number.

(She looks at him and starts beating on him with one of the pillows on the couch. Then she quiets as he's continues to laugh at her as he's laughing the other's walk into the house.)

Aubrey: What's going on?  
Beca: He's picking on me about Calamity.

(He stops laughing long enough to look at them.)

Mark: We were talking about her. And well Beca thought she might of known her from your guys collage days.  
Chloe: How would you of known her?  
Beca: That's just the thing i don't know. It's just that gut feeling.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Emily: Babe how you guys meet Calamity?  
Serenity: Collage.

(Mark looks at her and then to Beca.)

Mark: Which collage did you guys go to?  
Serenity: Um Barden why?

(The Bellas all look at her in shock.)

Serenity: What? Why you guys looking at me that way?  
Mark: When did you guys form?  
Serenity: Freshmen year. Why?  
Mark: Beca let me see your year book again.

(She hands it to him and looks through the book and comes up to the page then gets up and shows Serenity she looks at the photo then looks at him.)

Serenity: That's Cal.  
Mark: So you guys all went to the same school. Just didn't know it.

(Serenity looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: Apparently.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: So you were in the same school that you made fun of before you got together with Emily.  
Serenity: Why you think i made of it.  
Mark: Yeah it wasn't so much the school you made fun of.  
Serenity: Calamity could of stopped me.  
Mark: I know.

(As he continues to talk and joke around with them about the school his phone goes off and he walks over to it as he gets there he picks it up to see who it is when he sees who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!  
Maggie: Hey where are you?  
Mark: I'm at home. Why?  
Maggie: We finally got a lead on who shot and killed Calamity. Meet me back at the DEO.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then he hangs up and looks at them.)

Mark: I have to go back into work.  
Beca: Why?  
Mark: We finally got a lead on who shot and killed Calamity.  
Serenity: Go.

(He grabs up his keys wallet and jacket then rushes out of the house to go back to the work.)

Beca: After two months they finally have proof of who shot and killed her.

(They look at her and then put their heads down.)

Charity: Yeah.  
Beca: Not like it'll do anything. She's still gone.

(She gets up and walks out of the room as she walks out they look at her as she walks up to the stairs to her room.)

Chloe: Shit.

(They all look at her and nod their heads as the three remaining members of Evermoist sit down on the couch and look at them. Upstairs Beca walks into the room and closes the door once it's closed she walks over to the bed and lies down on it once she's lying down she looks at the pillow Calamity use to use and grabs it then holds it against her and as she smells it smelling Calamity still on it she remembers back to the morning before she was taken. Flashback to two months ago up in the room Beca walks into the room to see her still asleep and laughs at her as she walks over to her and gets on top of her while she's lying on her stomach.)

Beca: Babe it's eight thirty why you still sleeping?  
Calamity: I'm not.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah really. I'm awake really.  
Beca: So then you can feel me doing this?

(She runs her hand down her stomach feeling where her hand is going she sits up and quickly grabs Beca making her laugh.)

Beca: Oh shit you really were awake.  
Calamity: Told you.  
Beca: Okay i should know even after two years of marriage never to doubt you.  
Calamity: That be a first.

(Beca smacks her in the arm making her laugh as she falls over.)

Beca: Sorry.  
Calamity: No it's fine. What's up?

(Beca gets back on top of her and hugs her getting her to laugh at her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: Can you imgain if this takes in nine months we could be parents.  
Calamity: I know it'll be fun.  
Beca: You say that now. Wait until the baby is six months old.  
Calamity: It'll still be fun.  
Beca: Why's that?  
Calamity: I'll be doing this with you.

(She looks up at her and smiles as she leans in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues she deepens it. End of flashback Beca's just coming out of her thoughts then starts crying again over losing the woman she loves. Later downstairs Mark walks back into the house getting them to look up at him.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Charity: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Not really but i'm trying here.  
Serenity: What's wrong?  
Mark: You remember that lead i told you guys about?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: They found the gun that was used.

(They all look at him and then upstairs.)

Mark: Where is?  
Veracity: After you left. She went up and hasn't come down since.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Emily: Mark!  
Mark: Maggie said their gonna test the gun to see if it's the same one that took the shot.  
Aubrey: And if it is?  
Mark: We're a lot closer to figuring out who killed Calamity and took her away from us way to damn soon.

(They all nod their heads at him as he looks up the stairs feeling bad for Beca. Over the next two three weeks the NCPD and DEO continue the investigation into who shot and killed Calamity after a day of waiting for the test results Maggie told Mark and Alex that the gun that was found was the one that was used to shoot and kill Calamity. She said they even ran the finger prints on the gun but their still waiting for the prints to come back on it. As they wait results to come in Mark and Veracity are still being kept away from each other thanks to James and Kelly who just won't leave them alone the more they try and keep them apart the more and more annoyed Mark gets because he can't be with the woman he loves. As they continue but into Mark's friends lives the more annoyed he continues to get until one day when Kelly approaches Veracity and tries to start trouble until Mark sees it and walks over to them as he gets to them he pushes her away from her and looks at her.)

Mark: Kelly that's enough.

(She looks at him in shock at his tone of voice.)

Kelly: What?  
Mark: What the hell do you mean? What? You've been harassing Veracity and the other members of the band ever since Calamity died and honestly i'm sick of seeing you always telling her to stay the hell away from me.  
Kelly: Mark!  
Mark: It's my love life and her love life if we wanna be together then so fucken be it. I'm sick and tired of you and your damn brother butting into what we want. You can keep up the threats about having the charges against her rapist of an ex boyfriend all you want. I know who i want and it's her i'm done listening to your's and James crap. Either let us be together or take a fucken hike and get the hell out of National City.

(She looks at him in shock.)

Mark: Things between me and my friends were just fine until you showed up. Me and Alex never once yelled at each other the way we do now.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: She's not worth it.   
Mark: But you are.  
Veracity: Well thank you. But chowing into her out in the middle of street isn't helping any.  
Mark: I wouldn't be chowing into her. If her and her damn brother would leave you and the rest of the girls the hell alone.  
Veracity: I know that. But seriously yelling at her in the middle of town isn't going to make things better between you and Alex. In fact it'll make worse because we both know she's gonna go to her and spin her own story about what happened out here.  
Mark: Alex isn't that stupid she'll see through it.  
Veracity: She hasn't the last two times you've yelled at her.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Veracity: I mean Kara Maggie Winn and Kate can all see she's blind to how she's treating you but. Alex isn't she's never going to if you keep this up.  
Mark: Vera i'm just.  
Veracity: I know. But we both know this isn't something Calamity would want. She'd try and defuse the problem.  
Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Actually she'd hit her. But you get my point.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No i do.  
Veracity: It's been almost three months since she died Mark and you guys still aren't any closer to figuring out who killed her.

(He puts his head down upset and quickly grabs her into a hug which annoys Kelly but she doesn't say anything. He say's something in her ear getting her to look at him.)

Veracity: I know you do.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Come on.

(They walk off towards the building.)

Kelly: This isn't over Mark.  
Mark: Yes it is. Come near her again and i'm having you arrested.

(Then he opens the door and they walk inside of it. As they walk in the door closes behind them.)

Charity: She at it again?  
Mark: Yup. Why don't you guys go meet me over at the elevator and we'll head up.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They walk off as Mark grabs his phone and calls someone. As he's waiting for them to answer Mark tells the agent at the desk to keep an eye out for the Olsen siblings.)

Agent: Yes sir.  
Mark: Are right. Yeah hey Kate i need a favor.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Olsen's sister just came after Veracity again.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. They seem to be getting worse the more we find out about who shot and killed Calamity.  
Kate: I'm sure. Why not just tell Alex?  
Mark: Yeah what am i going to tell her Kate. Hey Alex your girlfriend is still harassing Calamity's bandmates. Make her stop.

(She starts laughing on the other end.)

Kate: Yeah are right. Um let me finish up here and i'll head back there.  
Mark: Are right. We seriously owe you.  
Kate: It's no problem Mark. Just keep those two out of my city.  
Mark: Will do. Bye.  
Kate: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her laughing. Later up in center command Mark's looking down at something on the tablet Winn had given him as he's looking at it his phone goes off he looks at the number not knowing it he mutes it and goes back to what Winn gave him as he continues to look at the tablet his phone goes off again and he looks at the number again so he mutes it again then puts his phone away. As he spots something in the video.)

Mark: Hey Maggie come here.

(She walks over to him.)

Maggie: What's up?  
Mark: Take a look at this and tell me what you see.

(He shows her the video as she's watching the video she sees the same thing Mark saw and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Brainy!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Brainy: Yeah.  
Mark: Put this up.

(He hands him the tablet and he does as Mark asks of him. Once the video is up they all look at the video. As their watching it Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number again he mutes it again. Which is annoying the caller on the other end.)

Woman: Come on Mark please stop muting the damn call.

(Back over at the DEO their still looking at the video as they hear someone scream upstairs Mark rushes for the stairs and heads into the Medbay. As he gets there he walks in and looks at them.)

Mark: What happened?  
Eliza: She hasn't been feeling well lately and came in to get tested.  
Mark: Okay.  
Eliza: You wanna tell him.  
Mark: Tell me what?  
Beca: You remember when i told you that me and Calamity had been talking about starting a family.  
Mark: Yeah. You two went to the clinic.  
Beca: Yeah. And we both decided that we would use her eggs in order for me to carry her baby inside of me.  
Mark: Bec's what's going on?  
Beca: I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her in shock. Just then Winn runs into the room.)

Winn: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: You might want to come and look at this.  
Mark: We'll talk more about this when i come back up.  
Beca: Okay.

(He rushes out of the room and down to center command.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: Maggie just got the finger prints back on the gun that was used to shoot and kill Calamity.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Who was it?  
Alex: The prints belong to James Olsen.

(He looks at her and then to Maggie who puts her head down just as pissed at him.)

Mark: So they were behind her murder.  
Alex: Yeah. And i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I'm gonna kill him.

(He goes to walk off but his phone goes off he grabs it out to see whose calling him seeing the number again he finally decides to answer it.)

Mark: Who the hell is this?  
Woman: Mark!

(He falls silent on the other end and looks at Alex.)

Mark: Calamity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that little surprise at the end there. I told you she wouldn't stay dead long.


	10. Becalamity reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity's back but is it really her. And Beca goes after James and Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter last one for today. Until i can make it back up to our local Library. But i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mark: Who the hell is this?  
Woman: Mark!

(He falls silent on the other end and looks at Alex.)

Mark: Calamity!

(Alex looks at him in shock at the name he just spoke.)

Calamity: Yeah.   
Mark: No no no no. This is a trick you're dead. If this is a trick being done up by Kelly and her brother this isn't funny.  
Calamity: It's not.   
Mark: Yes it is. This isn't funny.  
Calamity: Meet with me and i'll prove to you i am who i say i am.  
Mark: I can't. We're in the middle of something.  
Calamity: Please Mark you're my bestfriend and i miss the hell out of you.

(He looks at Alex who nods her head at him.)

Mark: When?  
Calamity: Two hours by the docks and please come alone.

(He looks at Alex and then nods his head.)

Mark: Okay.   
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: Don't thank me yet. I still wanna see you for myself.  
Calamity: And you will. I promise.   
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her as he turns and looks at Alex.)

Alex: You sure it was her?  
Mark: It sure as hell sounded like her.  
Alex: What she say?  
Mark: To meet her at the docks in two hours and to go alone.  
Alex: Can you do that?  
Mark: Stay open minded?  
Alex: Yes.  
Mark: I can sure as hell try. I mean with having just found out who had her shot.

(He looks at her trying to keep from losing it.)

Mark: Alex i so damn badly want it to be her. Not just for me but for those three over there and Beca.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: She just found out she's pregnant.

(Alex looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Alex: Mark can you go and talk to her plus keep an open mind about weather or not it's her.  
Mark: Yeah i can do that. If it gets to tough for me have Kara on stand by to come and get me.  
Alex: Okay.   
Serenity: Guys.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Serenity: Where's Beca?

(They look around for her.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Alex: Get a team together and head down to Catco.  
Mark: Yes ma'am. Vasquez Young with me.

(They nod their heads at him as they walk off with him. Later over at Catco. An elevator dings and someone walks off of it as she walks off of it she walks towards someone's office as she gets there she walks in and looks at him.)

Beca: James Olsen.

(He looks up at her.)

James: Yes.  
Beca: You Kelly?  
Kelly: Yes.

(She pulls her gun out at them.)

Beca: Good this will be so much easier.

(They both back into his desk in shock.)

James: What you doing?  
Beca: You two are the reason the love of my life is dead. So I'm gonna take away the ones you love and see how you two feel when you've got nothing.  
Kelly: Please don't hurt us. Leave Alex and Lena alone.  
Beca: Like you two left me and Calamity alone. We told you two we were in love with each other. But no we couldn't be together because you two thought it was wrong.  
James: Okay Yes we did okay and we're sorry.  
Beca: Being sorry doesn't bring back the woman that I love. If it did I wouldn't be here holding this wanting to kill the both of you.  
James: Okay okay. We really are sorry it's just you two weren't right for each other.  
Beca: And who the hell said that you James I hate Lena Luther Olsen gets a say in who the hell I date. Or your bitch of a sister here huh. I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But thanks to you two it'll never happen.

(James goes to push for Kara but Beca fires at him getting him to stop moving.)

Beca: You can call for Supergirl all you want but she's not gonna stop me from killing you.

(They both look at her in shock.)

James: Now wait a minute.  
Beca: She risked her life to come and save me and you two just had to go and have her killed.  
Kelly: Beca I'm sorry okay.  
Beca: No you're not. You think just because you're Alex Danvers new girlfriend and he's Lena's boy toy that gives you guys the right to have her killed. You really think your rich girlfriend will get you out of this. Or your DEO Director girlfriend will get you out of this?  
James: Look I'm sorry okay. She wasn't supposed to die okay.  
Beca: You're right she wasn't I loved her and i know she loved me to but thanks to you and Alex Danvers Maggie Sawyer rebound here she died.  
Kelly: Now wait a minute.

(She goes to step forward only to have Beca fire at her getting her to step back again. As she continues to hold them both at gun point Mark walks into the office with a DEO team.)

Mark: Okay Director we're here.  
Alex: Okay Mark take it easy with her. She still thinks the woman she loves is dead.  
Mark: Got it Director. We'll line up on each side of his office. No one fires at her understood.

(The agents nod their heads at him. As they get there Mark looks into office.)

Mark: Okay detective Sawyer we're at his office.  
Maggie: How they look?  
Mark: Surprisingly well.  
Maggie: That's good.

(Maggie says as she hisses into the comms.)

Mark: We got em Mags. No need to sound pissed off.

(She laughs on the other end of the comms.)

Alex: Mark go ahead and talk to her.  
Mark: Yes ma'am. That okay with you detective Sawyer.  
Maggie: Go for it.  
Mark: Okay.

(He nods his head.)

Mark: Beca!

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Beca: Don't try and stop me from doing this Mark.

(He hands his gun off to Vasquez. Who takes it from him and hands it over to an agent behind her.)

Mark: Director it okay if I walk in?

(Alex looks over at Maggie who nods her head at her.)

Alex: Yes. Just be careful.  
Mark: Copy.

(He walks into the office getting Kelly and James to let out a sign of relief. Then they see the look on Mark's face and quickly put their heads down.)

Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: You're not going to stop me from killing them.  
Mark: I know i won't. But Beca we all know this isn't what she'd want.  
Beca: How you know this?  
Mark: I just do. I know you loved her. We all did I mean in other ways we all love and miss her like crazy Beca.  
Beca: Mark they had her killed and for what to prove that I didn't really love her.  
Mark: We know they did and their not going to get away with it much longer.  
Beca: I loved her.  
Mark: I know that. I know what it's like to be in love Beca. I'm in love myself.  
Beca: You're in love with an Evermoist member?  
Mark: Yes I am.  
Beca: Which one?  
Mark: Veracity!

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: I can honestly say I don't know what I'd do if I lost her the way you unfortunately lost Calamity.  
Beca: She's dead because of them.  
Mark: I know that. But i can honestly tell you this isn't something she'd want you to do. She'd want you to live your life weather she was in it or not.  
Beca: They killed my wife Mark.  
Mark: I know that. And their going to be going away for a very long time okay. They won't be able to bother you the other Bellas or the remaining members of Evermoist ever again i'll see to it.

(They look at him and then put their heads down.)

Mark: Bec's put the gun down.  
Beca: No. I want them to suffer the way i have been the last three fucken months since i lost her.

(He walks closer to her and puts his hand on her shoulder getting her to look at him.)

Mark: We all know this isn't something she'd want. Their going away for this i don't see them getting out of it.

(James looks at him and knows he's pissed at him.)

Mark: Detective Sawyer will make sure they never see the outside world again.  
Beca: And if they do?  
Mark: Let's just say it'll be very hard for them to get work.

(She looks at him and then to James and Kelly.)

Mark: Give me the gun Beca.  
Beca: Their gonna try and run.  
Mark: No they won't.

(Knowing what he mean's she looks over their shoulder at the window and sees Kara there who looks just as pissed at them.)

Mark: And then behind me.

(She looks behind him and sees a group of NCPD and DEO agents there.)

Mark: Their not gonna get very far if they run.

(She nods her head at him as she hands him the gun and he waves the agents in so they can take her out of the office once they have her the NCPD officers rush in and turn them both around and put them in handcuffs as they read them their rights.)

James: These charges won't stick.  
Mark: Yes they will. We have all the proof we need to send you two to prison for your crime.   
James: Mark!

(Mark looks at him and points his own weapon at him.)

Mark: It is taking everything in me not to pull this trigger right now. Because of you two Beca lost the woman she loved. So please try and tell me again how you two are innocent in all of this.

(They look at him and then put their heads down as he lowers the gun and tells them to take them out of the office and off towards the precinct as they walk out Mark looks around the office upset that he had to lie to Beca about Calamity being alive.)

Mark: God Cal i sure as hell hope that's you who called me.

(Then he turns and walks off. A couple of hours later over at the Docks Mark's looking around for anyone.)

Alex: You got anything?  
Mark: Not yet.   
Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I'm trying Alex.

(She laughs on the other end.)

Brainy: We've got in coming.  
Mark: Where?  
Brainy: Right behind you.

(He turns around to see if anyone is walking up to him but he doesn't see anyone.)

Mark: Where behind me Brainy?  
Winn: At your ten o'clock Mark.

(He turns to the other side of him and sees someone walking up to him. Seeing them he keeps his hand on his weapon behind him.)

Alex: Mark easy. We don't know if she'll hurt you.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(He remains on guard as she reaches him.)

Calamity: You come alone?  
Mark: I said i would.

(She looks at him and laughs as she comes into view seeing who it is he nearly falls over.)

Mark: Calamity!

(She smiles at him as he falls silent not sure of what to say to her.)

Kara: Alex Mark's heart rate just went up. Tell him to slow it down.  
Alex: Mark!

(He remains silent as he looks at the woman he thought was dead.)

Alex: Mark! Mark i need you to slow your breathing.

(He does as he's told and slows his breathing as he continues to stare at her.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Seriously.

(She puts her head down.)

Calamity: I'm sorry okay. I really am i know i put Beca and my bandmates through hell. And if you want to punch me i won't stop you.

(He looks at her still not sure of what to say to her. As he continues to look at her he drops his hand from his weapon.)

Kara: Mark!

(He looks around for her but doesn't say anything.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her then walks up to her as he gets to her he smacks her in the head with a rolled up news paper making her laugh at him.)

Mark: I'm not aloud to hit girls.

(She smiles at him as he grabs her in and hugs her getting her to laugh at him as their hugging Kara puts her head down reliefed.)

Kara: It's her.

(Alex puts her head down and smiles at the thought. Then he pulls away from her as he pulls a set of key's out.)

Mark: Still love riding?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. I do.  
Mark: Come on.

(They walk off towards the bikes as they get to them she sees the bike.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: You get the black one.

(She looks at him and laughs as he hands her the helmet. She grabs it from him as he keeps a hold of it.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: I missed you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: I missed you too.  
Mark: She loves you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: Good to know. How is she?  
Mark: She misses you and is going to have a heart attack when she sees you again.  
Calamity: I sure as hell hope not.  
Mark: Cal there's something you should know.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: You know what i think she should tell you.  
Calamity: Where we headed?  
Mark: The DEO Alex wants to double check something.  
Calamity: Okay. 

(He let's the helmet go and she puts it on. Later on the road back into the city Mark and Calamity are headed for the DEO talking and joking around. As they pull up to the building they drive into the parking garage as they pull in they drive over to a couple of parking spots and park the bikes once their parked they shut em off and put the kick stands down then get off of em once they have the key's they take their helmet's off.)

Calamity: A lot darker down here then i remember.  
Mark: You've never been in the garage.  
Calamity: True. But still.  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(She puts the helmet down and they walk off towards the elevator as they get there Mark turns his phone back on once it's on and the elevator reaches them the doors open and they both walk onto it once their on Mark puts in the code for the 38th floor. Later up on the 38th floor the doors open and they both walk off of it. As they walk off Mark walks over to Center command and looks at Winn.)

Winn: She's up in the Medbay.  
Mark: Are right. Come on Mrs. Mitchell.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk up to the Medbay as they get up there they walk over to the room Alex is in and he knocks on the door.)

Alex: Yeah.

(He opens the door and let's Calamity go first as she walks in he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Your servant is here.

(Calamity gets him in the gut making him laugh.)

Mark: Yup it's definitely.  
Alex: Just because she hit you.  
Mark: Hey she aimed lower then even Beca would of.  
Calamity: I don't know. She can hit a lot lower.  
Mark: Hey.

(He backs up making her and Alex laugh.)

Alex: Calamity can you take your jacket off and sit on the bed please.  
Calamity: Sure.

(Alex looks at her and notices the accent making Mark laugh.)

Alex: Let me ask you something.  
Calamity: I swear whatever it is. I saw Mark do it.

(He puts is head down as Alex laughs at him.)

Alex: Okay. How you feel about needle's?  
Calamity: Hate em. But i have a feeling everyone does.  
Alex: Yes they do. Mainly Mark there.  
Mark: Hey you've been in this room more then i have been. That say's something given the job we have.  
Calamity: Not going there.  
Mark: Yeah please don't.  
Alex: Anyway.

(Calamity puts the jacket down and hops up onto the bed so Alex can take a blood sample from her. As she's doing that Mark's looking through her jacket trying to find something as he continues to look he feels something and grabs it out of the pocket seeing what it is he smiles at it.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: It's a picture of her and the rest of her bandmates standing next to the Bellas at the final show.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Alex: Which one?  
Calamity: It was the final show of the USO tour two years ago. It's one of my favorite.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Only because of whose in front of her.

(She takes the picture from him laughing.)

Calamity: She's hot so sue me.  
Mark: Na it'll cost to many rainbows.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then goes back to looking through her jacket. Once he finishes he hands it back to her and she laughs at him.)

Calamity: Looking for condoms Mark?  
Mark: No thank you.

(She looks at him and laughs again then calms down. As Alex finishes up with what she was doing.)

Alex: Okay you're all set.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Alex: Why don't you stay in here for a minute while i talk to Mark.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then she smiles at them as they both walk out of the room as they walk out she starts playing with her wedding ring getting Mark to laugh at her. Once their out of ear shot.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just we buried her.  
Alex: Yes we did.  
Mark: I just don't get it.   
Alex: I don't either which is why i wanted to run a blood test against her to see if she's who she say's she is.  
Mark: And if she isn't?  
Alex: Well then the real one is dead and that still leaves Beca without the woman she loves and one less parent for the baby.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Aside from you Kara Maggie and Kate.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: She's my bestfriend and if that is her.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Alex where the hell has she been the last two or three months?  
Alex: Wish i knew.   
Mark: Anyway. How long?  
Alex: A couple of hours. In the meantime get her back to your house.  
Mark: Beca and the other three members of her band are there.  
Alex: Shit.  
Mark: Unless she can reveal herself to one of them.  
Alex: You really wanna put one of them against the other once they find out that one person knows she's alive or well we're all hoping it's her.  
Mark: Yeah. No your right. I don't want to get their hopes up if it isn't her.  
Alex: Mark how long have you known her?  
Mark: A little over ten years why?  
Alex: She always have that accent?  
Mark: Yeah. She's from Australia.  
Alex: Okay. What part?  
Mark: Melbourne.  
Alex: Okay then. She just got a lot hotter.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah you should see Beca when she hears it.  
Alex: I can imagine.

(He starts laughing again then calms down. As he looks back in the room to see her still sitting there. Then he notices someone walk in and puts his head down.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: It's Chloe.

(She looks over and sees her down there feeling someone watching her she waves at them.)

Alex: If you wanna tell someone i'd make sure it's someone who can keep a secret.  
Mark: They can all keep secrets Alex.  
Alex: But.  
Mark: I'm not pinning the Bellas against each other. Mainly when it comes around to Calamity.

(She nods her head at him. Then he notices someone walk up next to her and laughs.)

Mark: This is getting interesting.

(She looks down and sees one of the other Evermoist members down there.)

Alex: You were saying.  
Mark: Shit. And we can't just walk her right by them.  
Alex: No they'll see her.  
Mark: Uh.  
Alex: It's up to you. 

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Sure seriously make me the asshole.

(She walks off laughing at him as he looks down at them and then over to the room Calamity's in.)

Mark: They all need to know.  
Alex: Okay.  
Chloe: Hey you two coming back down here anytime soon?  
Mark: Actually can you two meet me out on the balcony.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Alex: They won't believe you right away so don't push it on them.  
Mark: I know. I wasn't really wanting to believe it until i saw her in person.  
Alex: Yeah. Just take it easy.  
Mark: Yup.

(He walks off to go talk to Chloe and Serenity out on the balcony as he gets there he looks at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Chloe: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: Is there anyway you can get the rest of the Bellas over here including Vera and Charity.  
Serenity: Yeah. Why?  
Mark: There's something i need to tell you guys all together.  
Serenity: Sure thing i'll go call Vera now.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chloe: I'll call Aubrey.

(They both walk off as Mark turns and looks out at the city as Kara lands next to him.)

Mark: You are right Supergirl?  
Kara: I could ask you the same thing.  
Mark: I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that she's alive or well someone who looks like her is alive.  
Kara: Look Mark i know it's scary to know that she's alive and well but.  
Mark: I'm keeping an open mind Kara.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: I know there's a good chance she's not her. But there's still this part of me that wants it to be her.  
Kara: Yeah i know.   
Mark: Anyway.

(She looks at him and laughs. A couple of hours later in one of the conference rooms the Bellas and the three remaining members of Evermoist are sitting in there waiting for the test results to come back. As their sitting there their all looking around the room in shock that Calamity could possibly be alive and sitting in the DEO Medbay as their sitting there Mark's watching how their acting around each other.)

Serenity: What happens if the tests come back and they say she's not her?  
Mark: I wish i knew. All i know is that i keep hoping when they come back they'll say that she's her.  
Amy: But then it will lead to the question of where the hell has she been the last three months?  
Charity: And who the hell did we bury?

(He looks at them along with everyone else whose still sitting there still to much in shock to say anything Beca included.)

Beca: Do you guys wanna know how much i'm wanting that woman in there to be her?  
veracity: We can guess.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she puts her hand on her stomach.)

Serenity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Serenity: How you doing?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh you know. Trying my hardest not to lose it. I mean getting that call is one thing. Seeing her in person was another.  
Beca: Did you tell her?  
Mark: No. I figured you'd wanna to do that.

(She nods her head at him as she looks around the room then stands up and walks towards window leading out into the main part of the DEO and stares at the room she's in. Minutes later Alex walks into the room and asks for Mark to follow her out into the hallway. He gets up and follows her out of the room as they walk out she hands him the test results as he's reading them he looks up at her. Seeing the look on his face Alex smiles at him getting him to do the same thing.)

Mark: It's really her.  
Alex: Yes it is. But you realize with her being alive.  
Mark: They can still get them for Kidnapping and Attempted murder right?  
Alex: Yeah. Maggie wants to send this to the DA right away.  
Mark: Okay. Let me go tell them.  
Alex: Okay.

(He walks off into the room as he walks in they all look up at him.)

Stacie: Mark!  
Mark: Alex just got the blood results back on the woman in the Medbay.  
Aubrey: Is it her?

(He looks at them and smiles as he nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yes the woman in that room is Calamity Mitchell.

(Beca gets up and rushes from the room making them laugh at her.)

Serenity: She beat us to it.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. Over in the room Calamity's in she's lying there thinking as Beca walks into the room to see her hearing the door open she looks up at who it is and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Beca!

(Not really knowing what to say to her she walks over to her and kisses her catching her off guard as the kiss continues Calamity smiles in it as their kiss continues Mark sees it and smiles at them. Then he turns and walks away from the room. Back inside of the room. They pull away from each other as they pull away Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: It really is you.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I'm not dreaming?  
Calamity: Well if you are. I'm having the same one.  
Beca: God I've missed you so much.  
Calamity: I missed you too.

(She smiles at her as she puts her hand on her stomach again which doesn't go unnoticed by Calamity.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Beca: Babe there's something i need to tell you.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I'm pregnant.

(She looks at her in shock. As Calamity stands there looking at her Beca looks at her wondering what's going through her mind as Calamity continues to look at her in shock she looks at her wife and smiles at her. Seeing the smile Beca quickly kisses her again getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Beca smiles in it. As their kissing someone walks up to the room and sees them kissing seeing who it is she quickly turns and walks off annoyed. As she walks off annoyed Mark looks at her and laughs as he looks back into the room to see them kissing again then he snaps a picture and quickly sends it to one of the other Evermoist members in the conference room. Over in the conference room Veracity's phone goes off and she grabs it up seeing who it's from she smiles at it and checks to see what he sent her seeing what he sent she smiles at it.)

Serenity: What?

(Veracity shows her the picture and she smiles at it.)

Serenity: Becalamity back together cute.

(She looks at her and laughs as they continue to wait for their turn to go in and see their lead singer again.)

With Calamity alive and back with her friends and wife what could possibly go wrong this time. We'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the Evermoist reunion. Until next week everyone.


	11. Evermoist Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity reunites with her Bandmates .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's one of the three chapters going up today. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over in the conference room the other Bellas and the other Evermoist members are sitting there waiting for Beca to come back and talk to them. Serenity stands up and looks out towards the room Calamity's in getting one of the other girls to look at her.)

Charity: You are right?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Serenity: Yeah. Still in shock that she's alive is all.  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Charity: What?  
Veracity: It just makes you wonder where the hell she's been the last three months.

(They all look at her and laugh. Over in the room Calamity's in her Beca are talking as Alex walks in to talk to them.)

Beca: Hi.  
Alex: Hi. She tell you?  
Calamity: She did.   
Alex: And?  
Calamity: I couldn't be happier.  
Alex: Good to know. You know you have no idea how relived everyone here was when Mark hugged you.  
Calamity: To bad my head doesn't think so.  
Alex: He hit you with a rolled up news paper.  
Calamity: Well then.  
Beca: She always does this.  
Alex: So i keep learning anyway.  
Calamity: I know i have explaining to do but.  
Alex: What?  
Calamity: I only did it because it's what they wanted me to do.  
Alex: What who wanted you to do?  
Calamity: The Legends.

(Alex looks at her annoyed.)

Calamity: Wait they never told you?  
Alex: No they didn't which is going to not only as i'm guessing by the look on your wife's face but also piss Mark off to no end.  
Beca: Not to mention her bandmates.

(Alex looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Beca: Speaking of them i'm gonna go get them and let them spend sometime with you.  
Calamity: Okay. We'll catch up later.  
Beca: You know it.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks out of the room to go and get them.)

Calamity: Why you look so pissed off?  
Alex: Because of them. Your wife almost had to go the rest of her life without you.  
Calamity: I know and i told them if the truth ever came out she would be pissed not to mention you guys.  
Alex: Oh trust me i am. And as happy as Mark and your wife are about you being alive.  
Calamity: I know that. Just make sure that when you let him beat on them.  
Alex: You wanna be in the room?  
Calamity: Actually no i was going to suggest you sick your sister's girlfriend on them.  
Alex: You know about Kara and Kate.  
Calamity: I might of been dead for three months. But not blind.  
Alex: Good point.  
Calamity: Anyway.  
Alex: Yeah. We caught James and Kelly.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Good. They deserve it after the hell they put me and Beca through.  
Alex: Yeah they did.

(As they continue to talk Calamity looks at her and laughs. Over by the conference room Beca walks up to it and walks in getting them to look over at her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Beca: She wants to see you three.

(They get up and walk out of the room as they walk out she closes the door behind them.)

Aubrey: What's wrong?  
Beca: It's her that's all that matters to me.  
Aubrey: Good to know. But i mean't your.  
Beca: I could really kill the Legends right about now.  
Emily: Why?  
Beca: Because their the reason she had to fake her death for three months.

(They all look at her and get annoyed.)

Chloe: Think it was all of them or just two of them?  
Beca: I don't know. But knowing Mark he'll more and likely wanna talk to their captain about it before he lashes out at them.

(They nod their heads at her. Down in Center command Mark's standing there looking something over as Alex walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Hey. You are right?  
Alex: Depends.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: What happened?  
Alex: Depends you gonna keep a cool head when i tell you?  
Mark: The only thing i can do is promise you that i won't lose it.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: What's up?  
Alex: The Legends are the reason why Calamity had to fake her death for three months?

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: What?  
Alex: The legends wanted her to fake her death.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Think it was all of them or just two of them?  
Alex: Only one way to know.  
Mark: Yeah. Winn!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Mark: See if you can't get a hold of the Legends.  
Winn: Will do.

(Then he turns back to his station to see if he can't get a hold of the Legends.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just wanna double check something before i go and kill them.  
Alex: Calamity said you'd wanna do that first.  
Mark: She knows me well.

(She laughs at him. Up in the room Calamity's in she's sitting there waiting for bandmates to come in and see her outside of the room they walk up to it and look into the room.)

Charity: So who goes in first?

(Veracity and Serenity look at her and laugh.)

Veracity: Me there's something i need to tell her anyway.  
Serenity: Austin!

(She nods her head at her then she knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Come in.

(Hearing the voice they all look at each other and smile as Veracity walks into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Veracity: Hi.

(Calamity looks up from what she's looking at and looks at her.)

Calamity: Vera!

(She jumps down off of the bed as she walks over to her and pulls her friend into a hug which makes her laugh at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Okay what's up?  
Veracity: Aside from the fact that you're alive.  
Calamity: Yes aside from that.

(She smacks her making her laugh at her.)

Veracity: You bitch.  
Calamity: I'm sorry i really am.  
Veracity: I'm sure you had your reasons.  
Calamity: It's not for the reason you're thinking.  
Veracity: It's okay you don't have to say.  
Calamity: I don't. But i really should.   
Veracity: Okay. But before you do there's something i need to tell you.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: While we thought you were dead.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: The Olsen siblings wouldn't leave us alone.

(Calamity looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: And here i thought they would leave you three alone.  
Veracity: They didn't. In fact they got so bad that Mark started telling them that if they didn't leave us alone he was going to call in Maggie Sawyer or well Batwoman.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: That would of been funny to see.  
Veracity: It was. And hot.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: I'm sure.   
Veracity: Anyway.  
Calamity: What they do?  
Veracity: It was bad. At every chance they got weather it was me wanting to spend time with Mark and get to know him better they would always be there to tell me to stay away from him.  
Calamity: So i die and they go after you?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Veracity: It got so bad that she even said she was going to see about having the charges of rape dropped against Austin.

(Calamity looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: She can't do that.  
Veracity: I know it was that day that Mark almost forgot she was a woman and punched her.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I would of paid to see that.  
Veracity: Oh i believe you.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Mark was there for all of us after you died.   
Calamity: He's one hell of a friend.  
Veracity: Yeah he is.

(She smiles at her which doesn't go unnoticed by Calamity.)

Calamity: You like him?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I really do. He's so damn cute and hot.  
Calamity: He is. And i can tell he makes you happy.  
Veracity: He would if they had let us be together.  
Calamity: What you mean?  
Veracity: Kelly and James kept saying over and over again how he wasn't right for me and that i should stay away from him.  
Calamity: So they were pretty much doing what they did to me and Beca?  
Veracity: Yes.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Gees.  
Veracity: They wouldn't let up.  
Calamity: I'm sure. And i'm sorry.  
Veracity: Not your fault they wanted you dead.  
Calamity: I know that.

(She grabs her in and hugs her again. Then she pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I just hope she doesn't follow through on that threat.  
Calamity: Why would she?

(She looks at her and laughs. Seeing her laugh Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: You didn't?  
Veracity: Oh i did.  
Calamity: Atta girl.

(They clap hands laughing as the other two members walk into the room.)

Charity: We were wondering if it was safe for us to come in.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They both walk into the room and the door closes behind them as Serenity hugs her then pulls away from her as Charity does the same thing and pulls away from her as Serenity smacks her in the head making them laugh.)

Serenity: You bitch.

(Calamity looks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Hello to you too Serenity. And ow.  
Charity: I told her not to hit you to hard.  
Calamity: Nice to know. But seriously.  
Serenity: You made us think you were dead.  
Calamity: I know and i'm sorry i had to and once i get confirmation from Mark that he hasn't killed them i'll tell you.  
Serenity: Wait who?

(She looks at them and then looks around the room. Down at the center command Mark and Alex are talking with Sara.)

Sara: Yeah Ava told us not to do it. But Nate and Ray wouldn't let it go.  
Mark: So Nate and Ray thought it be a good idea for Calamity to fake her death and put not only her bandmates but her wife through hell.  
Sara: Me and Ava kept telling them no. When they didn't bring it up again we hoped they had let it drop.  
Alex: Sara given the fact that she was thought to of been dead for three months. Didn't clue either one of you into them not letting the idea go?  
Sara: It's not like she was on The Waverider.

(Mark puts his head down as he notices Ray and Nate's faces.)

Mark: She was on the fucken ship?

(Sara turns and looks at them.)

Nate: Yes.  
Sara: Wait you had her on here?  
Ray: Yes.  
Sara: What the hell?  
Nate: It was the only place we could think of to keep her safe.  
Mark: You idiot's time travel Nate.  
Nate: I know. And we're sorry.  
Alex: You realize because of you two Beca almost had to raise her's and Calamity's child on her own.

(They put their heads down as Sara looks at them annoyed.)

Sara: Alex i'll handle idiots one and two here. Give my best wishes to Beca and Calamity.  
Alex: We will.

(Then she hangs up as Mark looks at her and trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Well then.  
Alex: Okay so she's been with them.  
Mark: So who the hell did we bury?  
Alex: That's a very good question.  
Mark: Oh their in so much trouble.  
Alex: Yeah. Do you ever wanna screw with a pregnant woman?  
Mark: No. 

(She starts laughing as she walks off. Up on the Waverider Sara smacks both Ray and Nate as Ava walks into her office.)

Ava: What's going on?  
Sara: Guess what Director Sharp.  
Ava: What?  
Sara: Calamity Mitchell is alive and back with her wife and bandmates.

(Ava looks at her confused.)

Ava: How? I thought she was shot in the chest.  
Sara: She was. Do you two dumb asses wanna explain to her how she's still alive.

(They both look at Sara to Ava not sure of how to tell her.)

Ava: What the hell did you two do?  
Nate: We had Calamity fake her death.

(Ava looks at them and then to Sara who nods her head at her.)

Ava: I thought you two dumb asses let that idea go.  
Ray: We didn't.  
Ava: That's apparent Ray.  
Ray: It was a good idea.  
Sara: Stupid you mean it was stupid idea. Because of you two Calamity had to put not just her bandmates and her wife through hell. But you even put her mother through the same thing.  
Nate: Okay was it smart no it wasn't. And to be honest we were going to let it lie where it was.  
Ava: But.  
Nate: It's just.  
Sara: What you guys do?  
Nate: We heard back from earth one and their Calamity was beaten up because of who she's dating.

(They both look at him annoyed.)

Ava: You had her on Earth one?  
Ray: Yes.  
Ava: With Kate Kane?  
Ray: Yes.  
Sara: Oh my god.   
Nate: She never even saw her.  
Sara: That's not the point.  
Nate: What is the point?  
Sara: The point is you don't take another earth's version of Calamity and stick her on another earth with Batwoman you freaken idiots.

(They both put their heads down and know she's annoyed with them.)

Ava: Who had her beaten up?  
Ray: Her wife's ex.  
Sara: So you guys thought hey earth one's Calamity got beaten up. So let's switch them.  
Nate: She's still in the hospital.  
Sara: And?  
Nate: Her bandmates haven't really been none the wiser.  
Ava: Oh boy.  
Sara: So what story did you have her tell in order for them to believe it?  
Ray: We didn't.  
Sara: What?  
Ray: She came up with the story.  
Nate: No she didn't. He told her to tell them that she had woken up and escaped the hospital.  
Ava: But she's still there.  
Nate: Yes.  
Sara: For your guys sake she better be. Gideon get a hold of Alex Danvers again.  
Gideon: Yes Captain Lance.

(Back over in National City,Ca Mark's talking with Maggie as the call comes through and Winn answers it.)

Winn: Hey Sara.  
Sara: Hey. Mark still there.  
Mark: Right here.  
Sara: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's going on?  
Sara: Well there's something you need to know about why she was gone for so long.  
Mark: What?  
Ava: Nate and Ray said our earth's version of Calamity Mitchell was beaten up by Beca's ex.  
Mark: What?  
Sara: She had fallen into a coma and apparently the band a big gig coming up.  
Mark: Like a tour?  
Sara: Yeah. One that lasted three months.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: So who the hell did we bury?  
Sara: No idea.  
Mark: Great.  
Maggie: Now what?  
Mark: No idea. But i am going to go up and talk to Calamity myself. Hopefully her bandmates don't kill Ray and Nate next time they come to this earth.  
Maggie: Yeah.  
Mark: Thanks Sara.  
Sara: Anytime. 

(Then she hangs up as he looks at Maggie walks up to stairs leading to the room Calamity's in as he gets there he knocks on the door.)

Serenity: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Calamity: Yeah okay. It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Well i learned where Calamity was for three months.

(She looks at him and then looks around the room.)

Charity: Where?  
Mark: Earth one.

(She puts her head down as her bandmates look at her confused.)

Serenity: Why the hell would she of been on earth one?  
Mark: Because idiot's one and two had heard about their earth's version of Calamity here getting beaten up by Beca's ex on that earth.  
Charity: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah apparently she had fallen into a coma and they needed a lead singer.  
Serenity: So why take our's?  
Mark: They were going out on a three month tour.  
Charity: Why not cancel it?  
Mark: Oh that's a very good question.  
Veracity: So for over three months we thought our lead singer and bestfriend was dead all because earth one's version of us lead singer was in a coma.  
Mark: According to them she's still in the hospital.

(They put their heads down annoyed.)

Calamity: To be honest at first i didn't wanna do it.  
Mark: So why did you?  
Calamity: Mark i still didn't wanna do it. Mainly given what me and Beca had decided.  
Mark: So wait.  
Calamity: I didn't do it knowingly.  
Mark: Okay i'm officially going to kill them.  
Calamity: Can Beca join you?  
Mark: She's pregnant no.  
Calamity: Yeah are right.  
Serenity: Anyway.   
Mark: You four continue your reunion while i find away to go and see earth one's version of you guys. God that's weird.

(They start laughing then calm down. As he turns and walks off as he walks out they look at her.)

Calamity: Seriously didn't wanna do it.  
Veracity: What was so important about that tour.  
Calamity: Nothing really. 

(They nod their heads at her. Down in center Command Mark walks up to Alex and Kara.)

Alex: Hey you are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. But earth one's version of Evermoist i have a feeling aren't.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Ray and Nate wanted Calamity to go to their earth and pretend to be their lead singer.

(Alex and Kara look at him and get annoyed.)

Kara: You've gotta be kidding me?  
Mark: I wish i was.  
Alex: So what you wanna do?  
Mark: I don't know. I was thinking maybe i'd go there and see her for myself. And hoping to like hell that she didn't die.  
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: You're not gonna fight me on this?  
Alex: We need answers and if you going there and talking to them is going to help us get them.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kara: Need someone to go with you?  
Mark: No i can handle this on my own. Kate's here isn't she?  
Kara: Yeah.

(He puts his head down then turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You think i should take her with me?  
Kara: It's up to you. She mainly came here to see me.   
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Shit.

(They start laughing at him as he walks off to go and get ready to head off to Earth one to see their version's of Evermoist. Back up in the room Calamity's in she continues to talk and catch up with her bandmates as Beca walks back into the room with the other Bellas with her who quickly walk over to her and hug her making her laugh. Then they all pull away from her as Beca stands in front of her as they continue to talk. Over on earth one a breach opens and Mark walks out of it followed by Kate as they walk out it closes up behind them.)

Mark: You didn't have to come with me?  
Kate: I wanted to. Besides someone has to keep you out of trouble.  
Mark: Oh.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay so this is the hospital she's at?  
Kate: Yeah. From what i hear she had fallen into a coma just before their big joint tour with well my earth's version of the Bellas.  
Mark: Oh goody.

(She starts laughing as they walk off towards the hospital entrance.)

Mark: So anything i should know about these two?  
Kate: After about two years of dating they got married.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: They started dating after the USO tour on this earth.  
Mark: Did anyone else in Bellas get an Evermoist member?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: Yeah. Well Emily does have a crush on Serenity on this earth.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: But she's not as brazen on this earth as she is on your's?  
Mark: She wasn't really all that brazen on our's at least until she met Serenity that is.  
Kate: What makes Serenity so much more different from Benji?  
Mark: She's in a rock band. I don't know.

(They walk in laughing. As they walk in Mark looks around the building.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: How long has she been in here?  
Kate: She had gotten beaten up about two weeks before the tour started.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And shortly after coming in here she had fallen into a coma.  
Mark: But why take my earth's Calamity?  
Kate: Hard to tell.  
Mark: Huh. There are times where i really hate those two.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I find it easy to hate them.  
Mark: Ouch.

(She looks at him and laughs. As they reach the nurses station Kate starts talking to the nurse who tells them what floor she's on then they walk off.)

Mark: Why was the nurse looking at me that way?  
Kate: Don't ask.  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Kate: Dude come on on this earth you're big ass flirt.  
Mark: So you're saying?  
Kate: Seriously don't ask.  
Mark: I hate it when you say that.  
Kate: I know.

(She pushes for the elevator to come down and get them as Mark leans on the wall.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just as happy as am i that Calamity's alive.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I'm really hoping Ray and Nate didn't screw things up by bringing my earth's Calamity here to pretend to be this earth's Calamity.  
Kate: If they did?  
Mark: Kick their asses for me.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as the elevator reaches them the doors open and they walk on as they walk on she pushes for the floor she's on once she pushes for that floor the doors close and they start going up.)

Mark: Now you know Kara would be turned on by it.  
Kate: No more then you i'm sure.  
Mark: I'm not the only one.

(She looks at him and trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah. It's just if they did screw things up.  
Kate: Mark if she's still here.  
Mark: How the hell did her bandmates not question how she woke up and no one notice.  
Kate: Good question.

(Later the elevator reaches the floor Calamity's room is on and they walk off of it as they walk off he looks around the floor.)

Mark: Is this right?  
Kate: This is the floor the nurse told me she's on.  
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk off towards her room as they get there they look into the room and see three women around her bed.)

Mark: Okay so this is her room.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: If she had been in here for three months.  
Kate: And your earth's Calamity was here for three months for a tour.  
Mark: Then who the hell is in that bed?  
Kate: I don't know.

(As their standing there someone walks up to them.)

Woman: Can i help you?

(They both turn and look at her.)

Kate: Yeah hi. Beca right?  
Beca: Yeah i am. You're Kate Kane.  
Kate: I am.  
Beca: Serenity told me about you.

(She looks at her and then to Mark whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh do tell.  
Beca: Who are you?  
Mark: I'm friend of Kate's here.  
Beca: Oh. Yeah she's talked a lot about you.  
Mark: Does she now.  
Kate: Okay. How is she?  
Beca: No change.  
Mark: Did they catch who did this?  
Beca: No he's unfortunately still out there.  
Mark: They have any idea who did this?  
Beca: No. But i gave them a suspect but they clearly don't care.  
Mark: Yeah well we are in Gotham.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Beca: It's not that.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: My ex lied and told the police that she had been trying to assault me.

(Mark looks at Kate who puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: And where the hell was Batwoman during all of this Kate?  
Kate: She was in hiding.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Okay shut up.   
Beca: He attacked her about two or three days later.  
Mark: Was she alone?  
Beca: Yeah. She was on her way to my place when him and some of his friends got her from behind and then started beating on her.

(Mark looks at Beca and then to Kate.)

Kate: How long has she been in a coma?  
Beca: Three months. We were supposed to do a three month tour.  
Mark: You guys didn't do it?  
Beca: No. We all decided against it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I'm gonna go in and see her now.  
Mark: Okay.

(He let's her walk around him as he turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: They didn't do it.  
Kate: Apparently not.  
Mark: Okay so if they didn't do the tour.  
Kate: Where the hell was Calamity really.  
Mark: I'm gonna kill them.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway you looked like you knew something about the attack.  
Mark: Yeah that's how Beca on my earth was attacked.  
Kate: They snuck up on her.  
Mark: Yeah one of them knocks her down and the other's come in and beat on her.  
Kate: And this is how it happened to Beca?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah. I gotta get in there and talk to one of the Evermoist members.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks into the room as he walks in her three bandmates look up at him and one of them gets up and walks over to him.)

Veracity: Something we can help you with?  
Mark: I was just coming to see how you three are doing?  
Veracity: We're fine. We keep hoping she'll wake up.  
Mark: I'm sure she will.  
Veracity: So do i. Whoever did this better pray the police find them before we do.  
Mark: I hear aye.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You look familiar.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know i get that a lot.  
Veracity: Do you now?  
Mark: Yeah i keep getting told i look like Justin Bieber.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs at the joke.)

Veracity: No not him. You're hotter.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Now that is new i have never been told that.  
Veracity: Oh i'm sure you have been.  
Mark: Nope. Not even my ex called me hot.

(She's trying to keep from blushing as Kate's standing outside of the room trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Oh my god. Will you stop flirting.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: You know Kate Kane right?  
Veracity: I do. She hit on Calamity once.

(Mark looks at her and then Kate.)

Mark: Oh i'm so telling Kara.  
Kate: No don't you even think about it.  
Mark: Too late I've are ready thought about it.

(She gives him the finger making him laugh.)

Mark: Anyway. Like i said i just wanted to come and see how she's doing?  
Veracity: She's fine.   
Mark: Well that's good to hear. I'll see you later.  
Veracity: I sure hope so.

(He looks at her and smiles as he walks out of the room as he walks out Kate closes the door behind them.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Why the hell would Nate and Ray want her here if they didn't even do the tour?  
Kate: Time to go find out.  
Mark: Yup.

(They walk off. Later over at Kate's office Sara walks in with Ava right behind her. As they walk in Sara closes the door behind them.)

Sara: What's up?  
Kate: Mark here came here to talk to our earth's version of Evermoist and guess what we just found out.  
Ava: What?  
Mark: After their lead singer had fallen into a coma they had pulled the plug on the tour.

(They both look at him and then to each other then put their heads down annoyed.)

Sara: Where the hell had she been the last three damn months?  
Kate: That's a very good question.  
Ava: And why the hell would Nate and Ray lie about where she was.  
Mark: Good question.

(They look towards the door as it opens it and one of the Evermoist members walks into the room.)

Veracity: I thought recognized you.

(Mark looks at her in shock along with Kate Sara and Ava.)

With one of Earth one's version of Evermoist having recognized Mark will they able to fix what Nate and Ray had messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	12. Recognized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of Earth one's version's of members of Evermoist Recognized Mark can he still help them fix what Nate and Ray did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the two second chapter of today.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks at him and he walks over to her.)

Mark: How did you know?  
Veracity: Someone comes around asking if my lead singer is okay and then leaves with someone who looks like her.  
Mark: Okay um.   
Sara: Vera we're trying to figure out why his earth's Calamity was here when you guys pulled the plug on the tour.  
Veracity: What earth are you from?  
Mark: Earth 38. I live in National City.  
Veracity: We have a National City on this earth.  
Mark: You do. But you don't have Supergirl on this earth. Just smart ass back here.  
Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I don't know what to tell you guys. Because ever since she went in we've all been on shifts at the hospital with her.  
Kate: So you never saw anyone else walking around calming to be her?  
Veracity: No. At least not that i can remember anyway. How long would she of been here?  
Mark: Three months.  
Sara: That's how long she's been in a coma?  
Veracity: Yeah she fell into one just before the tour which is when we pulled the plug on it.

(Mark looks at Sara who looks annoyed.)

Mark: Okay um.  
Veracity: I get it you want answers. But she's still out of it and we don't know when she'll wake up.  
Mark: Do the doctors know anything?  
Veracity: No. And they keep saying the longer she's in it the more likely she'll die in it.

(He looks at her and then to Kate who puts her head down.)

Mark: Sara what the hell is going to happen if this Calamity dies on this earth?  
Sara: I don't know. Without knowing what Ray and Nate did there's no way of knowing.  
Mark: This is bad.  
Sara: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm gonna get back to the hospital.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks out of the office as she walks out Mark sits down on the couch annoyed with them.)

Mark: I have half a mind to go up onto that ship and beat the hell out of them for this.  
Sara: I know.  
Kate: So what the hell do we do now?  
Sara: I don't know. The only thing we can do is bring Calamity here and have Gideon run a scan on her.  
Mark: Beca's gonna wanna come with her.  
Sara: I'm aware of that.   
Mark: Okay.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him as a breach opens and they all look up at it as it opens someone walks through and it closes behind them.)

Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: Hi.  
Mark: What you doing here?  
Serenity: You need to come back.  
Mark: Why?  
Serenity: Vera just got a call from Maggie Sawyer.  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: The judge is dropping the charges of rape against Austin.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Kate: Go.

(He nods his head at her as she opens it again they walk through it.)

Sara: Ava!  
Ava: Get the Waverider to Earth 38 and get her scanned.  
Sara: Yes Ma'am.

(She rushes off to go back to the ship. Back over on earth 38 in National City over at the DEO the Breach opens and they both walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them and he turns to look at Alex.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: She tell you?  
Mark: Yeah. What the hell?  
Alex: Apparently Kelly stuck to her threat and talked to the judge about getting Austin out of prison.  
Mark: I don't get it.  
Alex: She lied to him and told the judge that Veracity was okay with him being there and that she only cried rape when Jesse stormed in and beat the hell out of him.  
Mark: But how would Kelly of known it was Jesse who beat him up and not anyone else?  
Serenity: We were wondering the same thing.  
Mark: Think she was working with someone during the tour?  
Alex: That's the only thing i can think of.  
Charity: What about those two bozo's on Sara's team?

(Mark turns and sees Calamity and Charity walking up to them.)

Mark: Changed did aye?  
Calamity: Kind of.  
Serenity: She did it to get Beca going.  
Mark: Oh i bet.

(He looks at her and gets smacked by Serenity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: What? She's my bestfriend.  
Serenity: Yes she is. But aren't you and Vera kind of oh i don't know.  
Mark: It's not official yet.  
Charity: See there's that word again Cal.  
Calamity: I know that word is such a bitch.  
Mark: Kind of like Beca's wife at times.

(Calamity looks at him as Charity and Serenity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Rude.  
Mark: Yes and.

(She looks at Alex whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Almost like you never left.  
Calamity: I know. Damn it.  
Mark: Where is Vera?  
Charity: She ran off towards your quarters.  
Mark: Okay. What can Maggie do to try and stop this?  
Alex: I don't know. I mean she's been on the phone with the judge all morning but the judge is getting things ready for another hearing and if he doesn't like what he hears after words.  
Mark: He's gonna be released.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: We gotta do something because the minute he's released.  
Alex: I know he'll come after her and that's the last thing we need.  
Mark: So to answer your question i have a feeling she might just be onto something.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because while i was on earth one i talked to their earth's version of Beca.  
Charity: Okay.  
Mark: She said they pulled the tour once your double went into a coma.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Serenity: And given by her look she didn't know.  
Calamity: No i didn't i was going to all of these venues waiting for them to show up but when they wouldn't i would go to the next one.   
Mark: And you didn't.  
Calamity: I was starting to and i was getting more and more annoyed with them as everyday passed.  
Mark: So if Nate and Ray had her going from place to place on what would of been the tour.  
Alex: Then that would of given them more time to try and get Austin cleared of the rape charges.  
Mark: Alex if that's the case.  
Alex: Sara is going to be very pissed off at them.  
Mark: Not just Sara.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm gonna go talk to her.  
Calamity: Be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(He turns and walks off.)

Mark: Oh by the way Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Sara wants the ship to do a scan on you.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because with you having gone to earth one while their version of you was in a coma.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Mark: She thinks Ray and Nate might of screwed something up and right now that's the last thing we need.

(She nods her head at him.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks off again to go talk to Veracity.)

Alex: I can't believe she actually did that.  
Calamity: I can.

(Then they both walk off annoyed with her. Over in Mark's quarters Veracity's sitting down as he walks into the room and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Serenity told me.  
Veracity: I know. I told her too.  
Mark: Okay.

(He remains by the door as she stands up.)

Veracity: Mark he gets out.  
Mark: I know. But Maggie's doing everything she can to try and prevent him getting out.  
Veracity: I know she is. But with the way those two work.  
Mark: If they had it their way anyone who crossed them would of ended up in the same spot Calamity and Beca are in.  
Veracity: At least they can be together. What the hell does that say for us?  
Mark: You know the more we let them get to us the more they think they can win in all of this.   
Veracity: Mark they did everything they could to try and keep Beca and Calamity apart and when that didn't work they had her supposedly killed.  
Mark: I realize that.  
Veracity: Hell once they thought she was dead. Who the hell did they come after next.  
Mark: James is grade a prick and well his sister in my opinion is no better.  
Veracity: Think Alex is finally seeing it.  
Mark: I think Alex finally saw it when she found out that her and James had Beca kidnapped in order to get what they wanted.  
Veracity: Evermoist broken up.  
Mark: But it didn't happen.  
Veracity: Mark we were talking about it. I mean without Calamity what were we going to do.  
Mark: I don't know.   
Veracity: Evermoist is based around one woman and at the time we thought we had lost her because of them.  
Mark: I thought the band getting together was Serenity's idea?  
Veracity: It was. But it was also her idea that we made Calamity lead singer.  
Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: She's the better singer out of us all.  
Mark: I wouldn't go that far.  
Veracity: Shut up.  
Mark: I'm just saying I've heard you sing.  
Veracity: In the shower and that was once.  
Mark: Hey i'm just saying.  
Veracity: She's my bestfriend Mark it wouldn't of felt right to keep the band together after losing her.  
Mark: Oh so you would of broken up and everyone would of lost out on the Evermoist have cute butts jokes.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Not helping.  
Mark: Of course it is you're laughing.

(She pushes him back making him laugh at her.)

Veracity: Okay it's helping a little bit.  
Mark: Only just a little.  
Veracity: Just a little.  
Mark: Now i'm insulted.  
Veracity: Shut up.

(She pushes him again making him laugh as he grabs her and pulls her into him getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: See it is helping.

(She makes a noise and puts her head into his chest making him laugh then she pulls away from him as he looks at her.)

Veracity: You're one hell of a friend when you want to be.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: There are times where i keep thinking we don't deserve you. Us or the Bellas.  
Mark: Everyone deserves a friend Vera.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He looks at her and smiles he leans in to kiss her only to have his phone go off he pulls away from her to grab his phone once he has it he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!

(He remains on the phone with whose on the phone hearing the news he grabs Veracity and pulls her into him and hangs onto her.)

Mark: Yeah thanks Mags.  
Maggie: Anytime. I mean he's not do to have this hearing for the next couple of weeks.  
Mark: With the way she works.  
Maggie: I know. Just do everything you can to keep her safe.  
Mark: I'll do my best.  
Maggie: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her.)

Veracity: What's wrong?  
Mark: The judge granted a retrial of your case.  
Veracity: Oh god.  
Mark: Which means if it goes the way Kelly and James want it to.  
Veracity: He's gonna get let go.  
Mark: Yeah. And he'll come right back after you.  
Veracity: Where the hell does that leave me and you?  
Mark: I don't know. But i'm not giving you up i don't care what he does.  
Veracity: You might not have much of a choice Mark.  
Mark: We all have choices and i want you.

(She smiles at him as the other three members of the band walk into the room.)

Calamity: Everything okay?  
Veracity: Actually no.  
Charity: What happened?  
Mark: Maggie just called.  
Calamity: Oh no.  
Mark: Judge approved Austin's retrial.  
Serenity: What the hell for?  
Mark: Wish i knew.  
Charity: What the hell are we going to do. Because we all know he's going to come after her once the judge drops the charges.  
Mark: So we make damn sure that doesn't happen.

(She nods her head at him.)

Calamity: I don't know Mark with as desperate as Austin is.  
Mark: I know that.  
Charity: So what we do?  
Mark: We find away to keep her safe and away from him.  
Serenity: He'll find away.  
Mark: Not unless we can find out who the hell helped the Olsen Siblings get a judge to drop the charges against him.

(As they continue to talk Winn walks into the room.)

Winn: Mark there's something you five need to see.

(They walk out of the room and out towards Center Command as they get there he looks up at the screen.)

Mark: What the hell is that?  
Winn: I was looking through old video footage of the night Beca was attacked in Spain.  
Mark: Okay.  
Winn: Mark i think i know who helped Kelly and James go after Beca.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: Play it.

(He does as he's told and plays the video as it plays Mark looks at the girls and puts his head down annoyed.)

Calamity: Well that would explain why they weren't around when they went after her.  
Mark: Where is this?  
Winn: About a block away from the hotels.  
Mark: Okay their on this side of the street.  
Calamity: This is on the same side of the street of our hotel.  
Mark: Yeah and Khaled's was on the other side of the street.  
Winn: What's up?  
Mark: How is it seriously that one of acts for the USO tour gets attacked outside of this hotel and no one seriously fucken sees it happen?

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I mean it's not like she was attacked in a blind spot. Khaled and Theo should of at least seen or heard something.  
Serenity: The only way of finding out what the hell happened that night is to go back to Spain and see for our self's.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Only thing is we're going back in the present last time i time traveled i was caught twice and by the same woman.

(Calamity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Hey not my fault you were drawn to my double.

(He looks at her as the other three laugh at him.)

Mark: Are right you four really are back together.  
Calamity: Damn straight.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hugs her getting her to smile at him then pulls away from her. The following day back in Spain a van pulls up to the hotel all of the acts were staying at the night Beca was attacked as they pull up the vans stop and get put into park as Mark gets out of one and looks at Chicago as he walks up to him and he closes his door.)

Chicago: What's going on?  
Mark: I'm just trying to figure out why no one bothered to come forward and try stop the beating.  
Chicago: Well it was late at night.  
Mark: Dude this one has a casino people had to of been coming in and out of this place at all times of the night.

(He looks up at the hotel and then to Mark.)

Chicago: Okay i see what you're getting at.  
Mark: Okay so why the hell didn't they try and stop it.  
Chicago: I wish i knew.

(Mark walks over to the front of the hotel and looks around it.)

Chicago: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him as he looks back down at the ground.)

Mark: She said she was hit from behind right?  
Chicago: Yeah. She said they had just walked out of the hotel and was about to text Calamity when she got hit from behind.  
Mark: Okay. So she was right in front of the doors.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Mark: Seriously why the hell didn't anyone come out and stop the beating?

(He looks at him and then up to the hotel.)

Chicago: Which room did Khaled stay in?  
Mark: Theo said he was in the Penthouse. Why?  
Chicago: Because look up.

(He does as he's told and looks up.)

Mark: He's got a perfect view of the attack.  
Chicago: So why didn't he say anything?  
Mark: Maybe he wasn't aware of the attack happening.  
Chicago: You thinking.  
Mark: Not even Theo would be that big of a prick.  
Chicago: I wasn't thinking Theo Mark.  
Mark: Marley!

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Well that's just great.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Chicago: So what the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: Wish i knew. I mean the last time any of stepped into this area was during the tour.  
Chicago: Wait.  
Mark: What?  
Chicago: Which way was Calamity's room facing?  
Mark: Why?  
Chicago: Just wondering.

(Mark looks around the area then heads over to the hotel they stayed at as he gets there he walks in and looks around it.)

Mark: Not a lot has changed.  
Chicago: It's Spain Mark nothing's really going to change.  
Mark: True.   
Teller: Can i help you?  
Mark: Uh yeah. Um i was wondering if you still records of who held the rooms in this hotel about two years ago.  
Teller: Um I need a month date.  
Mark: Right um March,16th,2017.

(He nods his head at him as Mark turns and looks at Chicago.)

Mark: Shut up.  
Chicago: I would but you're all over the place.  
Mark: With Calamity being alive.  
Chicago: I heard that's awesome man.  
Mark: It is. Beca's over the moon hell her bandmates are just as happy she's alive.  
Chicago: And you?  
Mark: Thrilled to no end.  
Chicago: Okay. Something else bothering you?  
Mark: Veracity's ex could be released from prison.

(Chicago looks at him at confused.)

Chicago: How?  
Mark: Alex's girlfriend lied to the judge and said that Vera was fine with him being in the room and only cried rape when Jesse ran in and had beaten the hell out of him.  
Chicago: But Emily witnessed the attack Mark.

(Mark looks at him and then remembers.)

Mark: That's right she did.  
Chicago: Now what idiot judge is willing to believe she only cried rape when there was witness?  
Mark: Maybe the judge doesn't know about the witness.  
Chicago: Maybe not. But still.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then the man comes back with the records from two years ago and lets them look through them as their looking Mark comes up to a room number and walks out of the building as he walks out he looks up at the room he thinks it is. Then he walks back inside and asks for the key to the room he looked at and the man gives it up to him.)

Chicago: What's up?  
Mark: Do me a favor and go stand across the street at the hotel Khaled stayed at.  
Chicago: Okay.

(Later up on the fifth floor Mark walks up to the room and unlocks the door once it's open he walks in and the door closes behind him once it's closed he walks over to the window and looks out of it at Chicago and texts him to look up he looks up at him. And he gets annoyed.)

Chicago: Shit.

(Back down in the lobby.)

Mark: There was a witness that night.  
Chicago: Question is who the hell was it?  
Mark: Excuse me.  
Man: Yeah.  
Mark: Do you happen to remember who was in this room that night?  
Man: Yeah uh just a second.

(He looks through the books again for the person who stayed in the room when he finds the name he looks at it and then looks at Chicago.)

Mark: Thank you.

(He nods his head at him as he hands the key back to him and they walk out of the building.)

Chicago: Whose room was it?  
Mark: It was Nate's.  
Chicago: Shit.

(Later over at the base Mark walks up to the hanger and walks over to everyone.)

Charity: What's going on?  
Mark: We found out who was in the room that faced the street.  
Calamity: It could of been anyone of us.  
Mark: Yeah it could of been. But i didn't even know this.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: The Legends were are ready here in Spain.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: The room i was looking at was right across the street from Khaled's.  
Serenity: We know that.  
Mark: But it was facing the door so whoever was in that room would of seen the attack happening.  
Sara: Which one of the idiots on my team had that room?  
Mark: Nate did.

(He looks at him then goes to run off only to find a fist go into his face sending him to the ground he looks up at who punched him.)

Nate: What the hell?  
Calamity: I've been wanting to do that.  
Sara: Nate get up.

(Mark walks over to him and picks him up.)

Mark: You're in for it now.  
Nate: I didn't wanna do it are right.

(He shoves him towards Sara who catches him.)

Sara: Why'd you lie about not being in your room that night?  
Nate: I was told not to say anything.  
Mark: By who?  
Nate: Kelly Olsen.

(Mark looks at him and then to Sara.)

Sara: What about her?  
Nate: She told me that she had hired some people to go after one of the Bellas.  
Mark: She didn't say which one?  
Nate: No. Believe me if i had known i would of done something.  
Mark: Yoo dickhead i asked you guys here to protect all of them not just one member.  
Nate: I thought.  
Mark: Oh gees. You realize her getting beaten up could of been taken of had you not ignored what happened that night.  
Nate: I was doing what i was told.  
Mark: Oh that's funny seeing as to how your boss is standing right here keeping me from killing you.

(He shoves him again as he looks at him he goes to attack only to have Oliver come forward and push him back.)

Oliver: Are right enough.  
Nate: I was.  
Oliver: You realize if they had continued on with that beating she could be dead right about now.  
Nate: I realize that.  
Oliver: Do you?  
Chicago: Are right. Look we figured out who was behind the attack that night and who was in the room in sight of the attack are right. But we do have one other problem.  
Mark: Which is?  
Chicago: What the hell happened on their earth when him and the dumbass behind Kara took Calamity to it.  
Ray: What you talking about?  
Mark: You two had Calamity on a tour that was canceled due to your earth's version Evermoist here lead singer being in a coma.

(They put their heads down.)

Sara: Why?  
Ray: We didn't know they had pulled the plug on the tour.   
Mark: But you knew she was in a coma.  
Ray: Yes.  
Mark: How is it you guys learned about her getting her ass kicked and had gone into a coma. But you didn't know they had canceled the tour?

(They look at him not sure of what to say.)

Sara: Ray!  
Ray: Are right. So we knew they had pulled the tour. But.  
Mark: But what?  
Ray: Alex girlfriend told us to keep her as far away from earth 38 as we could.  
Mark: So sending her to earth 1 was your brightest idea.  
Ray: At the time yes.

(Mark goes to go after him only to have Chicago and Oliver push him back again.)

Kate: You do realize because of you two Beca almost had to raise her's and Calamity's baby alone.  
Ray: She wouldn't of been alone.  
Kate: She thought her wife was dead Ray.  
Ray: I know that.  
Kate: Do you. Because as far as we can tell is that you guys only cared about one thing.  
Nate: And what's that?  
Kate: Pissing Mark off for one thing.  
Nate: He punched me.  
Kate: That's because you let one of his friends get beaten up and in front of a hotel you knew damn well her wife was staying in.  
Mark: And instead of going to help her out you stayed in your room and watched as they beat the hell out of her.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: And to top it all off.  
Nate: What?  
Mark: You made everyone in Calamity's life think she was dead and for what? To prove to everyone that you and Ray aren't royal fuck up's.

(He shoves him again getting him to look up at him.)

Nate: I'm sorry are right. We didn't want to do it.  
Mark: But you guys did it anyway.

(He nods his head at him.)

Sara: Okay know what that's it. You two back on the ship Mark.  
Mark: She's alive that's all that matters right.  
Sara: Yeah. You two move it.

(She pushes them towards the exit as Mark stands there still annoyed at them.)

Oliver: I'm gonna go with her.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He laughs at him as him and Kate walk off.)

Kara: You are right?  
Mark: Because of them Beca and everyone else in her wife's life thought she was dead for three months Kara so no i'm not are right.

(He walks off to go be by himself.)

Kara: Wow they really did screw things up.  
Alex: Yup and i just got news he's not gonna like and none of you are going to like it.  
Calamity: What's going on?  
Alex: Maggie got a call from the prison.

(They all look at her.)

Veracity: Don't tell me?  
Alex: He escaped last night.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Chicago: There a chance he doesn't know she's in Spain?  
Alex: There's a very good chance but for the time being if you guys stay you're not to be alone either one of you.

(They all nod their heads at her.)

Beca: Well then.

(They start laughing then calm down. A couple of days later back in National City,Ca over at the DEO Mark's at his station as someone walks up to him.)

Alex: You are right?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah i'm just looking at the video footage from the prison in Spain.  
Alex: Think he had help?  
Mark: Would it really surprise if he did?  
Alex: With the way things are going i wouldn't be surprised.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Alex: What have you seen so far?  
Mark: Nothing. Almost like he knew where the camera's were.  
Alex: He knew where their blind spots were.  
Mark: Yeah. You see there.

(He points where there's a blind spot for the camera.)

Alex: He could of walked right by that camera and they would be none the wiser.  
Mark: Right.  
Alex: So that would explain how the camera's didn't pick him up but.  
Mark: Why the hell didn't the guards see him sneak by.  
Alex: It's a prison Mark.  
Mark: I know that. But they have guards on the grounds they could of easily spoted him.

(She looks at him and then looks back up at the video.)

Alex: This really has me confused.  
Mark: You're not the only one trust me.

(She smiles at him as she walks off. Over at Mark's house outside Veracity and Beca are walking up to the house talking and joking around.)

Beca: Yeah yeah.  
Veracity: One more yeah and that'll be a Melanie C song.  
Beca: Oh my god. You're as bad as Mark.  
Veracity: Hey now that's insulting.  
Beca: I'm sure it is. But Calamity would agree with me.  
Veracity: Yeah well your wife can be an ass.  
Beca: Yeah well she was your lead singer long before she was my wife.

(She puts her head down as she laughs at her.)

Veracity: Oh you Bellas are so mean.

(Beca laughs at her as she unlocks the door.)

Veracity: I gotta go check the mail.  
Beca: Okay i'll meet you inside.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She walks off to go check the mail as Beca walks inside of the house as she walks in Veracity reaches his mail box and opens it to check the mail as someone walks up to her and grabs her from behind as they grab her she kicks over something getting Beca's attention inside of the house hearing something fall over she rushes out of the house to see them throw her into a van seeing what's going on she rushes down to them and hits one of them over the head knocking him to the ground only to have another one of kidnappers come in and grab her from behind throws her into the van along with Veracity as she lands in the van Veracity rushes over to her to check her over as the one Beca knocked out gets in and closes the door on the van he looks at Beca and gets annoyed that the grabbed two instead of the one. Then they quickly drive off as they drive off one of the other Bellas witnessed what happened and runs off after the van but quickly stops.)

Emily: Shit. Beca! Veracity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The third and final chapter for today will be up shortly.


	13. Taken part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veracity and Beca get taken by Austin will they find them in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the third and final chapter for today.

(As they drive off one of the other Bellas witnessed what happened and runs off after the van but quickly stops.)

Emily: Shit. Beca! Veracity!

(She quickly pulls her phone out and calls someone as she's waiting for them to answer she looks around. Then the phone picks up.)

Serenity: Emily!  
Emily: Serenity!  
Serenity: What's wrong?  
Emily: I just witnessed a kidnapping.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Serenity: Whose?  
Emily: Beca's and Veracity's.  
Serenity: Stay there i'm on my way.  
Emily: Okay.  
Serenity: And call Mark.  
Emily: Okay.  
Serenity: I'll be there soon are right.  
Emily: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her then quickly calls Mark who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Hey you are right?  
Emily: No i'm not.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Emily: Mark i just witnessed a kidnapping.

(He falls silent on the other end and looks at Alex.)

Mark: Whose?  
Emily: Beca's and Veracity's.  
Mark: Are right um i'm on my way there stay there are right.  
Emily: Okay.  
Mark: You are right?  
Emily: Yeah i just hope their okay.  
Mark: You and me both.

(Then she hangs up with him.)

Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Emily just witnessed Beca and Veracity being kidnapped.  
Alex: Oh god.  
Mark: Get Maggie there as soon as you can.  
Alex: You bet.

(He rushes off to go back to his house. Later over at his house he pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out of it and closes the door once it's closed he locks it up and runs up to the house as he gets there he walks in and sees Emily there.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks up at him.)

Emily: Hi. I called Serenity before i called you.  
Mark: It's fine. Was it like this when you came in?  
Emily: Yeah looks like Beca heard what was happening out there and ran out to try and help but.  
Mark: Hey hey we'll find them.  
Emily: I know that. It's just i saw what happened i tried to go after the van but it was gone before i could get to it. I just Mark.  
Mark: Hey listen to me. We're gonna find them.  
Emily: If something happens to them i don't know.  
Mark: Hey if anything happens to them i'll let Calamity have them.

(She looks at him and laughs as she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Emily: Anyway.  
Mark: You get a plate number?  
Emily: No. But that's only because the van didn't have one.  
Mark: Means the van was probably stolen.

(He smiles at her as Serenity rushes into the house with Calamity and Charity right behind her.)

Serenity: Emily!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Emily: Serenity!

(She walks over to her and hugs her as Mark walks over to Calamity and walks outside with her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: This wouldn't surprise me one bit if Austin was involved in this.  
Calamity: Wouldn't really surprise me either. It's just Mark what the hell is he going to do once he finds out Beca's pregnant?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't. Maggie should be here soon so.  
Calamity: Okay. It's one thing to take Veracity it's another to take my pregnant wife with them.  
Mark: Well maybe Beca got in the way of the kidnapping.  
Calamity: Yup that sounds like her.  
Mark: Yeah come on.

(They walk back into the house over in the living room Serenity's holding Emily as Mark and Calamity walk back into the house as soon as they walk in Maggie pulls up along with a DEO Hummer.)

Mark: I'm gonna go out and talk to them.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Get a hold of the other Bellas their gonna wanna know about this.  
Emily: I are ready did. They should be here soon.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off outside to go talk to Alex and Maggie. As he walks out Calamity looks at her two bandmates and her wife's groupmate whose sitting down on the couch feeling guilty over not being able to stop the kidnapping. Outside Mark's talking with Alex and Maggie as the other Bellas rush up to them and into the house as they walk in they head for Emily who smiles at them as Serenity stands up and walks over to Calamity and Charity.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: As long as they find my wife and Veracity alive i'll be just fine.  
Serenity: You two thinking what i'm thinking?  
Charity: What you thinking?  
Serenity: Austin!  
Calamity: Yup that's what i'm thinking.  
Charity: Yeah doesn't really surprise me that they end up going missing just two days after he escaped.  
Calamity: It just has me worried about what he's going to when he finds out that Beca's pregnant.  
Serenity: Vera won't let anything happen to Beca or to the baby Calamity.  
Calamity: I know she won't. But he's not really going to care.  
Serenity: I know that.

(They look at her and feel bad for her. Over the next couple of days the NCPD and the DEO search for Veracity and Beca but without any leads or as to who took them they have nothing to help them lead to where they are until one day over at the DEO Mark's table looking at something on the tablet as someone comes up on the screen.)

Brainy: Agent Buchanan.

(Mark looks up and sees whose up on the screen seeing who it is he gets annoyed.)

Mark: Brainy go find Director Danvers.  
Brainy: Yes sir.

(He gets up to go look for Alex.)

Mark: What you want Austin?  
Austin: A million dollars.  
Mark: It's called win the lottery.

(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Now what you want?  
Austin: I just wanted you to know that you guys can look as long as you want you won't be getting them back until you do one thing.  
Mark: What's that one thing?  
Austin: You agree to stay the hell away from the Evermoist members.

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Yeah i'm not making that promise given how Beca Mitchell isn't even an Evermoist member.

(Austin looks at him annoyed.)

Austin: Do you really wanna be known as the man who got another Evermoist member killed.  
Calamity: Funny how you should bring that up.

(Hearing the voice Austin looks behind him and sees Calamity walking towards Mark with Serenity Charity and Alex behind her.)

Calamity: Where's my wife and bandmate Austin?

(He looks at her in shock that she's alive.)

Austin: Calamity!  
Calamity: That's my name don't ware it out. Now answer my question. Where's my wife and bandmate?  
Austin: Their safe for now.

(She looks at Mark.)

Mark: He said he'll only give them back as soon as i stay away from you guys.

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: Wow. He really is desperate for a woman who doesn't love him anymore. Or ever really did anyway.

(He looks at her annoyed.)

Austin: Look i just want to be with Veracity but i can't be because of your friend there.  
Mark: Not my fault she said i'm better in bed then he is.

(Calamity looks at him and looks at the other two who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: That was so wrong.  
Mark: I know.  
Austin: You two really find this funny?  
Serenity: That a trick question?  
Charity: I don't know. Why?  
Serenity: Because it felt like one.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Austin: You know i was trying to be nice here.  
Mark: Right kidnapping the lead singers wife and your ex is being nice. What the hell has come of this world Calamity?  
Calamity: Don't ask me. I have no clue.  
Mark: Huh.  
Austin: Are right look either you stay away from Veracity or i'll really end the life of Evermoist lead singer.  
Beca: No.

(Hearing her voice Calamity looks behind him and sees Beca there with Veracity.)

Calamity: You hurt either one of them and i won't be there to stop Mark from killing you.

(He looks at her in shock at what she just said along with Alex.)

Alex: Oh boy. What you want?  
Austin: For him to agree to stay away from Veracity if i let her go.  
Mark: Noway in hell. You wanna get the woman that's fine. You do it like a man not like a little pussy.  
Austin: How is that?  
Mark: You want Veracity fine.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: But you gotta fight me for her.

(He looks at him along with Calamity.)

Alex: You can't be serious?  
Mark: very serious he wants her he's gonna have fight me for her.   
Alex: He could cheat.  
Mark: I know he could but we all know if he tries i'll end up getting back at him for it.  
Austin: You seriously wanna fight me?  
Mark: Why not. You seem to think you're all big and bad behind the camera with your threats why don't you put your threats where they count.

(Calamity looks at him trying to keep from laughing along with Serenity and Charity.)

Calamity: You realize all you're doing is pissing him off.  
Mark: I know.

(She laughs at him.)

Austin: You realize.  
Mark: Look all i want is my friends back and if fighting you is the way to do it then so be it.   
Austin: What about your boss there she looks pissed.  
Mark: Yeah well she's been known to break the rules every now and then.

(Alex looks at him and then looks off knowing he's right.)

Mark: I don't mean those rules Alex.  
Alex: Oh.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Austin: What about this fight.  
Mark: You win i'll stay away from Veracity.  
Austin: And if you win?  
Mark: Calamity here will get the chance to kick you in the nuts.

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Actually no i'll have Veracity do it. Given how you raped her.

(He looks at him then over to her.)

Austin: No deal.  
Mark: Oh well then i have nothing else to say to you. Brainy!

(He goes to hang up but Austin say's something getting them all to look at him.)

Austin: Mark!  
Mark: Hey you're the one who just said he wouldn't take the deal.

(He looks at him and then back at them.)

Austin: You win i let them go.  
Mark: And if you win?  
Austin: You stay the hell away from Veracity.

(He looks at Alex who looks down annoyed.)

Mark: No deal. We'll find them on our own. Agent Dox.

(He hangs up on Austin who looks annoyed.)

Calamity: You realize it was pretty much the same deal.  
Mark: Yeah it was. But i'm not going to stay away from her.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Look think about if Jesse wasn't okay with you and Beca and he pulled this.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Would you take his deal in order to get her back?  
Calamity: Of course not.  
Mark: I didn't think so.

(He walks off as Calamity looks at him annoyed.)

Serenity: He's right though.  
Calamity: I know he is. But we all know Austin isn't going to give up until he gets what he wants.  
Charity: Veracity!  
Calamity: And Mark dead.  
Serenity: Calamity he even told Mark to stay away from us.  
Calamity: I'm aware of what he said.  
Charity: They'll find them.  
Calamity: I know they will.

(Over in the training room Mark's standing there thinking as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Alex: You realize Austin isn't going to give up until you tell him that you'll give up on ever wanting to be with Veracity.  
Mark: Yeah well i won't ever give up on her. I don't care what he does to me.   
Alex: Yeah well i do.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You saying that as my boss or my friend?  
Alex: Both.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Alex he's never going to give up until he gets what he wants and who he wants happens to be Veracity.  
Alex: So why not let him have her?  
Mark: Because i'm in love with her and i'll be damned if i let her go back to that rapist.  
Alex: Oh.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Alex: No it's fine. It's just you've never really brought up how much she means to you until now.  
Mark: No one has ever really asked either.  
Alex: True.  
Mark: She doesn't know.  
Alex: Oh.  
Mark: I have a feeling if she did she would of told me not to do it.  
Alex: I'm sure she would of but here's the thing.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: I didn't see her in the video just Beca.

(He looks at her and then thinks about the call.)

Mark: You know what you're right she wasn't.  
Alex: Leads you to wonder where the hell she is?  
Mark: I'm sure she's there. But he only had Beca out in the open.  
Alex: He wanted Calamity to see her wife.  
Mark: But not her bandmate.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I have a feeling this really has nothing to do with me.

(She looks at him and then looks around and sees who he's talking about.)

Alex: I don't know Mark. He seemed offly surprised that she's alive.  
Mark: I know he was. But then again we can't really rule anything out when it comes around to him.  
Alex: Which one of the Bellas witnessed him raping Veracity three years ago?  
Mark: Emily!  
Alex: Did he see her?  
Mark: No. According to Emily she told her to leave the room before he spoted her.  
Alex: Where were you?  
Mark: Headed to my room which is when Emily ran up to me and Serenity why?  
Alex: Maybe this has something to do with the whole band.  
Mark: Why would he kidnap her because of her bandmates?  
Alex: Like you said. It could have a lot to do with Calamity.  
Mark: If it does.  
Alex: Then he's working along side someone else we just gotta find out who it is.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(They walk out of the training room and towards command Central as they get there they start looking into Austin's back ground as they continue to look into his back ground Maggie comes up to them and shows Mark something.)

Mark: What is this?  
Maggie: We had been going through all of the prison phone logs for the past six months and every two weeks like clock work he would call this number.  
Mark: Have any idea who this number belongs to?  
Maggie: No. We called up the telephone company to try and see who this number belonged to but they wouldn't give us the number.  
Mark: Have you tried to call it?  
Maggie: No.

(He grabs out his phone and dial's the number.)

Mark: I hope this works.  
Maggie: So do i. I mean for all we know this number could be disconnected.  
Mark: Yeah maybe.

(As the phone rings someone answers it and Mark knows the voice.)

Mark: Hi Marley.

(She falls silent on the other end.)

Marley: Mark!  
Mark: Good guess. Tell your brother we're coming for him.

(Then he hangs up with her. As Maggie looks at him.)

Maggie: Their related?  
Mark: Yeah. I found this about twenty minutes ago.

(He hands her what he found and she looks it over.)

Maggie: Oh my god.  
Mark: That is one thing Calamity and Veracity didn't know.  
Maggie: That both of their ex's are related?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Maggie: Think Kelly and James knew?  
Mark: Doubt it. I mean if you wanna get involved with two Evermoist members what you do?  
Maggie: You lie about being related to the person the lead singer is dating.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Maggie: How long after the break up did Calamity and Beca meet?  
Mark: About six months why?  
Maggie: Who did either one of them tell?  
Mark: Well if i remember right. Beca told Stacie and Calamity told Veracity.  
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: I don't really know why Beca told Stacie instead of Chloe. But Calamity told Veracity because according to Serenity Veracity's Calamity's bestfriend.  
Maggie: See now this is starting to make some sense as to why they both went after Calamity and Veracity.  
Mark: Because their friends?  
Maggie: Well that's one reason.  
Mark: What's the other?  
Maggie: Didn't both groups go to collage together?

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: Well yeah. But they didn't know each other then. Hell if it hadn't of been for Beca looking through her Collage year book and Serenity confirming that they had gone to Barden we never would of known.  
Maggie: So neither one of them ever met or ran across anyone of them during that time?  
Mark: No. I mean Barden is a big campus unless you're looking for the person you're not gonna see them.  
Maggie: Calamity's what a year older then Beca?  
Mark: Yeah. She would of been a Sophomore when Beca started.  
Maggie: And Emily?  
Mark: She wouldn't of met them.   
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: Because when Emily went to Barden The other Bellas were Seniors.  
Maggie: Huh. And given how the other's were Seniors.  
Mark: The Evermoist members would of are ready graduated and gone off to do other things.  
Maggie: What about Jesse Swanson?  
Mark: I highly doubt he ever met any of them.  
Maggie: Why?  
Mark: Jesse pretty much kept to himself unless he was around Beca or the other Treblemakers.  
Maggie: Okay. Why don't go and ask him?  
Mark: Are right.

(As he walks off Jesse walks in with Bumper and Benji behind him.)

Mark: Speak of the devil.  
Jesse: Hi.  
Mark: Hey i got a question for you?  
Jesse: Sure thing. What's up?  
Mark: Did you three ever come across either of the Evermoist members at Barden?  
Bumper: No. Benji did you?  
Benji: I was kind of like Jesse i kept to myself until i met Emily.  
Mark: Okay. Jesse!  
Jesse: If i remember right i saw one of them. I couldn't tell you which one it was.  
Mark: Are right.  
Bumper: Why?  
Mark: We're trying to figure out why Marley and Austin were so interested in Calamity and Veracity.  
Benji: Because their hot.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he claps hands with him then they drop them.)

Bumper: I think they need more than that.  
Benji: You mean they didn't go after them because of their cute butts.

(Mark and Jesse are trying to keep from laughing along with Maggie.)

Mark: Just don't sing it again.  
Benji: Yeah are right.  
Maggie: So you think you might of seen one of them while you were going to Barden?  
Jesse: Yeah. She seemed kind of up tight.  
Calamity: Did i really?

(He turns and looks at her making Mark and Maggie start laughing.)

Jesse: You ass. You knew she was back there.  
Mark: I didn't actually but that was prefect timing.  
Calamity: I know.

(He claps hands with her making them laugh then they drop them.)

Maggie: Wow. I can't believe she did that.  
Mark: Well it kind of gets raid of the mystery of the woman Jesse saw on campus.  
Maggie: Yeah it does.  
Mark: Anyway.   
Calamity: What's going on?  
Mark: How much of Austin and Marley's past did you and Veracity know?  
Calamity: Not a whole lot other then her last name.  
Maggie: He ever give Veracity his?  
Calamity: No.   
Mark: How did you and Marley meet?  
Calamity: Freshman year of high school why?  
Mark: She didn't go to Barden with you?  
Calamity: No. She went to Stanford.

(Mark looks at Maggie and he walks back over to his station and types in Stanford.)

Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: I'm trying to see how far Stanford was from Barden.  
Benji: It's about six hour drive.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: How you know that?  
Benji: Stanford was one of the schools i wanted to go to in case i wasn't accepted into Barden.  
Maggie: Mark!  
Mark: How much older do you think Austin is to Marley?  
Maggie: At least two years older why?  
Mark: Because maybe they might be more then just i think they are.  
Calamity: What you two talking about?  
Mark: Let me ask you something real fast before i answer that.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: How long after graduating Barden did it take for Austin and Veracity to meet?  
Charity: Two months.  
Mark: Two months?  
Charity: Yeah.   
Maggie: Did they start dating right away?  
Charity: No. I mean he tried to get her to date him right away but she wouldn't do it.  
Mark: Why not?  
Charity: She had an ex just before him that she had really loved but.  
Mark: What?  
Charity: She broke up with her to go and be with someone else.  
Mark: She?  
Charity: Veracity's Bi.  
Mark: Oh.  
Maggie: Whose this ex?  
Charity: I don't know she never really talked about her.  
Mark: Okay. We gotta find out who that ex is.  
Maggie: Yeah.   
Jesse: Was it you Calamity?

(She looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: No.  
Jesse: Oh are right.  
Benji: There goes our dream coming true.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Benji: I mean who hasn't dreamed of two Evermoist members sleeping together.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Jesse: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah i'm pretty sure that's what Calamity's thinking.  
Calamity: I wish i wasn't.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well then.  
Calamity: Not that you prick.

(Mark starts laughing as a thought hits him and he walks over to the computer and starts typing something in.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just thinking is all. Hey Calamity.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Did Veracity always go to Barden?  
Calamity: No.  
Mark: Where did she go?  
Calamity: NYU!

(Mark looks at her and then to Maggie.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i think i might of just figured out who Veracity's ex is.  
Maggie: Who?

(He finds what he's looking for and shows them the picture of her.)

Maggie: Is that who i think it is?  
Mark: Yeah. She's also my brother's ex.  
Calamity: What happened to her?  
Mark: She was shot and killed over ten years ago in front of her wife.

(She puts her head down along with Maggie.)

Maggie: Oh god.   
Mark: Yeah. 

(He closes out the window.)

Mark: She was one of my bestfriends.  
Maggie: Before you met.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Maggie: You still in contact with her wife?  
Mark: No. After her death i lost all contact with anyone in her group of friends.  
Maggie: Shit.  
Charity: Still doesn't explain why Austin was always going after her.  
Maggie: You mean?  
Calamity: She wasn't really all that interested in him.  
Mark: So what did she date him for?  
Charity: Bastard wouldn't take no for an answer so he started getting forceful and in order to shut him up and to get him to leave her alone she finally agreed to go out with him.  
Benji: Why'd they break up?  
Charity: She met and fell in love with someone else.

(Mark looks at her.)

Alex: Who?  
Charity: Mark!

(He looks at her and puts his head down.)

Maggie: There's your connection.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Maggie: Why didn't she ever say anything?  
Charity: He was dating Alex at the time.

(Maggie looks at her ex and friend.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Me and Alex broke up shortly before she met Maggie and just after Kara outed herself as Supergirl.

(They all look at him and then put their heads down.)

Serenity: Son of a bitch lied to her.  
Mark: I was very much single when we met. In fact at the time we met Alex had just gotten together with Maggie here.  
Maggie: How long did you two date for?  
Mark: Two years.  
Maggie: Oh so there was never any?  
Mark: No. I never asked her to marry me.  
Maggie: Oh good.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: So what the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. We gotta do something because one of these days he's bound to find out Beca's pregnant and god knows what he'll do when he finds that out.  
Calamity: Mark if he does anything to hurt my wife and unborn child i don't care what you guys do to me. I'll kill him.

(Mark along with Alex and Maggie look at her and laugh.)

Mark: At this point i wouldn't blame you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Winn: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: You're not gonna believe what i just found out about Marley and Austin.  
Mark: What's that?  
Winn: Dude their married.

(Mark looks at him along with Alex Maggie the three remaining members of Evermoist and the three members of the Treblemakers look at him in shock at what he just said.)

Calamity: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be going away for three days camping with my family so i don't know when i'll be able to post the new chapters.


	14. Taken part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Beca and Veracity still missing and with new information coming to light will find them in time. Plus the DEO and the NCPD get some help from Kate's friends from Earth one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Calamity: Oh god.

(Mark looks down and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: I think i might actually be sick.  
Serenity: Oh boy.  
Charity: So if their married.  
Mark: Yeah well if you thought them being married was bad just wait until i show you this.

(Calamity looks at him and he hands her what he found.)

Calamity: What is this?  
Mark: Marley and Austin's birth certificates.

(She looks them over and gets annoyed by what she sees.)

Charity: Okay wait their brother and sister?  
Mark: According to these yes.  
Winn: So he married his sister.  
Mark: Apparently.  
Winn: Gross.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I couldn't agree more.  
Calamity: I just i don't get it.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Mark she never once mentioned she had a brother much less a husband.  
Mark: I know she didn't.  
Serenity: Why the hell would she leave that part out of it?  
Mark: Who knows.  
Charity: Wonder if Vera knows about this?  
Mark: No she doesn't.  
Serenity: Oh boy.  
Mark: Only thing is weather they are brother or sister or not we'll never know until we get a DNA test done on them.  
Calamity: And neither one of them will be willing to give you guys one.  
Mark: Or there's a very good chance they don't know.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Mark: I mean i'm not saying their innocent in anything i'm just saying.  
Calamity: No we get it. It's just.  
Mark: It's just what?  
Calamity: Mark me and Vera both knew they were hiding something from us. We just didn't know what it was.  
Mark: Like what?  
Calamity: It could of been them being married or being brother and sister.  
Charity: Yeah because when we met Marley she gave us her last name.  
Mark: But Austin didn't?  
Charity: No. Which the three of us thought was weird.  
Mark: Did Veracity question it?  
Serenity: Yeah all the time but he would always change the subject as fast as she brought it up.  
Mark: Huh.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: It's just normally when ever someone doesn't wanna tell you their last name there's reason behind it.  
Charity: What the hell is his?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Charity: What's wrong?  
Mark: About nine years ago my brother Joey was engaged to a woman named Aubrey and no i don't mean the Bella's Aubrey.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: He showed up in Llanview one day happy and engaged to a really nice girl named Aubrey Wentworth.  
Charity: Okay.  
Mark: Shortly after they arrived in Llanview Aubrey's brother showed up or so that's what he called himself.  
Calamity: What was his name?  
Mark: Cutter!  
Charity: And i thought Veracity and Calamity were the worst names out there.  
Mark: No he actually hated his name and for a good reason.  
Calamity: What happened?  
Mark: Turned out they weren't brother and sister but boyfriend and girlfriend.

(They all look at him and laugh off the shock.)

Mark: Apparently her and Cutter saw my brother in Paris figured he was rich so they made him their mark.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Mark: Yes. After meeting Aubrey my father knew something was off with her given how fast my brother wanted to marry her.  
Charity: Oh gees.  
Mark: Let's just say my father got a lot more suspicious of them so he started his own investigation on them and when he thought he had what he wanted he tried to show my brother but he was as bad with this woman as my cousin is with his own wife.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: So.  
Mark: Let's just say in the end my brother found out the truth and divorced her and then ran back to his ex.

(They start laughing then calm down again.)

Calamity: So they were con artists.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is i don't know what it is about you and Veracity that drew both Austin and Marley to.  
Calamity: Yeah because i don't have penny to my name. And as far as i know neither does Vera.  
Mark: Huh.   
Charity: Don't look at me i don't really have a penny to my name either.  
Serenity: Or me.  
Calamity: But you do.  
Mark: Why would they go through you two in order to get to me?  
Calamity: Good point.

(They start laughing then calm down. Over the next several days the NCPD and the DEO continue the search for Veracity and Beca but with still nothing to go on and where Austin took them they've hit a dead end in the case. Over at the Warehouse Austin walks up to Veracity.)

Austin: You know the more you fight this the more you're gonna lose.  
Veracity: What the hell do you want Austin?  
Austin: I've are ready told you. I want you.  
Veracity: You know i just don't see what it is about me and Calamity that you and Marley want i really don't.

(Beca looks up at her then looks down.)

Austin: Because you're both drop dead gorgeous.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door as Beca looks over at her.)

Beca: Vera!

(She looks over at her then stands up and walks over to her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. It's just being stuck here and not being able to see a doctor has me scared for the baby.

(She looks at her and puts her hand on her stomach and feels around for the baby.)

Veracity: How far along are you?  
Beca: I think i'm about four months.  
Veracity: Shit.   
Beca: I don't want her to hate me Vera.  
Veracity: Why would she hate you?  
Beca: I could lose the baby.  
Veracity: She wouldn't hate you him yes you no. She loves you.  
Beca: And i love her but Vera he's never going to let us go.

(She looks at her and keeps her hand on her stomach. Back over at the DEO Mark's at his station looking over something he has been looking at the last two months but still can't find anything as he continues to look Alex walks up to him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: It's been two months Alex.  
Alex: I know.  
Mark: Beca's gotta be about what four months now?

(She nods her head at him.)

Alex: By this point in the pregnancy she's bound to start showing.  
Mark: But we both know he's not gonna care as long as he can find away to keep them away from Calamity.  
Alex: You thinking?  
Mark: I'm thinking he found out that Beca's pregnant.  
Alex: He's gonna keep them until the babies born.  
Mark: And then run off with Veracity and the baby.  
Calamity: He'll do that over my dead body.

(They both turn and look at Calamity whose just walked up to them with Serenity and Charity behind her.)

Alex: Oh we're not about to let him take off with Veracity or the baby.  
Charity: What the hell can we do?  
Mark: Try and be there for Calamity and the other Bellas while we continue the search for Beca and Veracity.  
Alex: That's really all you guys can do until we find them.  
Serenity: Emily's still blaming herself for not being able to stop the kidnapping.  
Mark: She knows it's not her fault right?  
Serenity: She does. But it still doesn't make her feel any better. Mark she's taking this pretty hard I've never seen anyone shut down like she has.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: You remember after we thought we had lost Calamity here?  
Serenity: Beca shut herself off.  
Mark: Yes she did. But as time went on she started talking and opening up to the other Bellas you three included.  
Charity: Of course the Olsen Siblings weren't any damn help.  
Alex: We know that. I just don't get why the hell they were both so damn set against Calamity and Beca being together. Or you and Veracity getting together.  
Mark: Wish i knew. But then again i wish i knew where the hell her wife and bandmate is.  
Alex: Mark i know you don't want to.  
Mark: Alex we can't keep calling in Kate everytime something goes wrong. She has her own city to protect.  
Alex: I was talking about Oliver and Barry.  
Mark: Oh.  
Alex: We need help Mark and if they can they will help us find them.  
Mark: They have their own cities to protect Alex we can't keep pulling them away from them.  
Alex: Mark! What about the two women out there one of them who just happens to be four months pregnant and not to mention the very woman you have feelings for.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I.  
Alex: I'm not saying we have to call them now. I mean Kate's coming into town to come and visit Kara. At least we can ask her.  
Mark: You wanna interrupt your sisters visit with her girlfriend?  
Alex: Well not right away.  
Kate: Ask me what?

(They turn and look at her getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Alex: It's been acouple of months since Calamity's wife and bandmate went missing and we're still no closer to finding out where Veracity's ex took them.  
Kate: They've been missing two months?  
Mark: Yeah. We thought we would of found them by now.  
Kate: Isn't her wife pregnant?  
Mark: Yeah she's four months.  
Kate: You realize.  
Mark: I realize that. Only thing is we have no idea where the fucken nutcase took them. And we don't even know if he knows she's pregnant yet.  
Kate: I don't know much about pregnancy's but.  
Alex: Right around four or five months she should start showing.  
Kate: Depending on weather or not she's carrying twins?  
Alex: Yeah. If she's carrying twins. She's more an likely going to start showing right about now.

(Kate nods her head at em.)

Mark: So what the hell can we do. Other then wait to see if the nutcase calls us and say's hiya.

(The three remaining members of Evermoist are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: No.   
Mark: Sorry.  
Kate: No don't be sorry i get it. Having someone you care about go missing can really get to you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Your sister has a big mouth.  
Alex: Kate's her girlfriend did you really think she'd keep that from her.  
Mark: I was hoping.  
Alex: She gets to have sex with Batwoman Mark don't ever try and stop Kara from talking after getting to have sex with well Kate.

(She looks at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Wow. Okay i see how it is Danvers.  
Alex: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine. I'm use to it actually.  
Mark: Hey at least you didn't hear for the first time.  
Calamity: Shut up.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Beca called Calamity Ever hottie.

(Alex starts laughing at Calamity's face.)

Mark: Plus Emily's ex and Beca's ex both said Evermoist had cute butts.  
Alex: And they can't denie.  
Mark: And they won't either.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing at their faces. As Calamity's trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Okay you guys officially suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's not the only thing Emily sucks.

(Serenity puts her head as Calamity and Charity start laughing at her face.)

Alex: Or Cynthia for that matter.

(Charity looks at her and then to her two bandmates who are trying to keep from laughing as Charity gives Alex the finger.)

Alex: Name the time and place.  
Mark: Alex!  
Alex: She's the one offering with her girlfriend right behind her.

(Charity turns to see Cynthia walking up to them with the rest of the Bellas Mark seeing the look on Chloe's face quickly gets up and walks over to her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Chloe: I just got this. This morning.

(She hands him her phone and he looks at the picture.)

Mark: So he knows?  
Chloe: Given by that picture and seeing where Veracity's hand is. He does now.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks over to him and he hands her the phone once she has it she looks at it then walks over to their computers as she's looking Kara flies in and sees Kate looking at something on their computers and she walks over to Alex after landing.)

Kara: What's up?  
Alex: Chloe got a picture this morning with Veracity with her hand on Beca's stomach.  
Kara: So he knows now?  
Alex: We believe so.  
Kara: Oh Rao.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Kara: It's amazing at how smart that woman is.  
Alex: Yeah. It's almost like she knows where he has them.  
Kara: She gets hotter and hotter everytime i see her. Sexy hot.  
Kate: Babe you realize i can hear you.  
Kara: Oh i know.  
Alex: I think she said that last part loud enough just see if she'd get a reaction out of you.  
Mark: You should see Kara's face when she's in her suite.

(Kate's over by the computer trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Not helping.  
Mark: I'm sorry.

(He tells Calamity in her ear getting her to laugh.)

Kara: Hey.  
Mark: What? Not mine or Barry's fault you blushed when she flirted with you.  
Kara: I I I didn't blush.  
Mark: Her face the same shade of red as Barry's suit.  
Serenity: Wow.  
Mark: How many tattoo's do you think Kate has?

(Serenity looks at her as Emily walks up to her and leans into her getting her to smile at her and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Serenity: More then Vera does. And about the same amount as Cal here.  
Mark: Weird right?  
Serenity: Yes it is.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You get use too it.  
Serenity: Too late are ready am.  
Mark: Oh good.

(They start laughing then calm down as he looks back at Kate then walks over to her.)

Mark: You got anything?  
Kate: Well just from looking at the picture it could of been taken at any warehouse within the National City limits but.  
Mark: We gotta find away to figure out where the hell he has them. Hell Kara's gone out a lot over the past two months and she hasn't seen or heard their heartbeats.  
Kate: Well this is National City for all we know they could easily have her in a warehouse lined with lead.  
Mark: And if that's the case?  
Kate: There's a good chance she won't be able to hear or see them.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Think there's a good a chance he took them off of this earth.

(Kate looks at him and then thinks about it as she turns and looks at him again.)

Kate: Honestly Mark i can't leave anything out at this moment.  
Mark: Great.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No don't be. It's just the longer their missing Kate the more useless i feel because i can't bring Serenity's girlfriend the peace of mind she damn badly wants.  
Kate: Yeah well given this picture their both still alive.  
Mark: Yeah but she's four months pregnant and hasn't seen the doctor in two months.  
Kate: Damn.  
Mark: Calamity wants her wife back.  
Kate: I know i can see how torn up she is knowing she can't do anything but wait for news on weather you guys or the NCPD finally catches a break in where they are.  
Mark: I really thought.  
Kate: Let me go back to my earth real fast and see if i can't locate them there.  
Mark: Are right. But only thing is.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I gotta chance it. Because if he's that stupid he might of taken them there.  
Maggie: Actually he didn't.

(Alex hearing the voice looks up and smiles at her which doesn't go unnoticed by Mark but smiles at her. After finding out about what Kelly and James did in order to keep Calamity and Beca apart Alex broke up with her and after about a month after Beca and Veracity went missing Alex and Maggie ran into each other at the bar they sat down and started talking about them and have been secretly dating again but are waiting to tell anyone until they find both Beca and Veracity.)

Mark: What you mean he didn't take them off of this earth?  
Maggie: I've been looking through Austin's phone records and he's made a number of calls to this number multiable times.

(He takes the folder from Maggie and looks through the numbers.)

Mark: Alex this is the same number he was calling while he was still in prison.

(He hands Alex the folder and she looks through the numbers.)

Alex: Do you guys know who this number belongs to?  
Maggie: No. And we've been trying to get the telephone company to tell us who the number belongs to but.  
Alex: Nothing.  
Maggie: No.  
Mark: There anyway we can trace who he's been calling?  
Maggie: Not without knowing who he's calling or without a warrant.  
Mark: Those things are such a pain in the ass.  
Maggie: Oh i agree with you whole heartily. But it's the law.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay so he didn't take her off of this earth.  
Mark: Yeah because even if he did. There's noway he'd be able to get in touch with this person from another earth.  
Maggie: He could try.  
Mark: Yeah the key word being try.

(They laugh at him.)

Kara: So how do we track down this person that he's been calling.  
Maggie: The only thing i can think of is try and put a tracker on this person and see where they go.  
Mark: Or to see where they go if he wants to meet up with him.  
Maggie: Yeah. Only thing is we don't even know who he's in contact with.  
Mark: And there's really no way of knowing.  
Alex: No there isn't.  
Mark: Oh this is getting better and better.  
Maggie: We'll find them.  
Mark: Oh i know we will. We never give up i know that for a damn fact.

(They start laughing again then calm down as they get back to work in trying to find out where Veracity and Beca are. For the next couple of days NCPD and DEO continue the search for Beca and Veracity as they continue to search for them they continue to come up with nothing for their investigation until they get a hold of Oliver and Barry on Earth one and they head over to earth 38 and help them out with the case along with the Legends minus two members they all continue the search for them the more they search the more dead ends they come up with until one day they finally get a lead and head out to the warehouse they were told their at. Over at the warehouse inside Veracity and Beca are in one of the offices as the doors to the main part of the warehouse burst open and a group of DEO agents and NCPD officers rush into the building.)

Beca: What the hell is that?  
Veracity: I don't know. Stay here.  
Beca: Okay.

(She gets up to go see what's going on but quickly stops when she hears gun fire outside of the office and quickly rushes back to Beca and helps her stand up once she's up they rush over to the desk and she flips it over and they hide under it waiting for the gun fire to stop. Out in the open part of the warehouse as the gun fire continues another group of people rush in and get in on the gun fire making Mark laugh.)

Mark: Supergirl remind me to thank Batwoman for the Crow crew.  
Kara: Will do.

(Seeing someone sneaking up on Mark Sophie fires at him sending him down as he goes down Mark looks over at her and smiles as he gets up starts firing at the remaining men in the building once their all down Mark looks round at all of the bodies on the ground and walks over to Sophie.)

Mark: You see anyone out there?  
Sophie: No it was pretty quiet out there.  
Mark: They've gotta be in this warehouse somewhere? Where's?  
Sophie: You know she can't be Batwoman on this earth.  
Mark: Why our's is dead and Batman is no longer around i highly doubt he'll notice.

(She laughs at him as he sees someone coming towards them gun raised until someone fires at him and quickly pulls him back towards her getting them to look up at her.)

Sophie: Or she can be.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he runs off to go see if he can't find them. Over in the room Veracity and Beca are in she's looking around as the door opens and Austin rushes to find them but doesn't see them anywhere and he quickly walks out of the room. As he walks out she looks around the room until someone crashes through the ceiling and looks up at them.)

Batwoman: Hi.  
Beca: Batwoman i thought.  
Batwoman: Yeah i'm from Earth one now come on.

(They go to stand up until Austin shows up and fires at her sending her down getting Mark and Sophie rush off towards the room.)

Mark: Arrow we need you at the office at the far end of the warehouse.  
Oliver: On the way.

(He rushes off to go help them with Austin. In the office he sees them and quickly grabs Veracity only to get a fist to the face and goes down.)

Veracity: Beca get out of here.

(She looks at her and gets up.)

Beca: What about you?  
Veracity: Don't worry about me just go.

(She runs for the door and out of it as he starts coming to seeing Batwoman down and seeing his ex above him he stands up and looks at her.)

Austin: What the hell is the matter with you?  
Veracity: It was long enough for me to have Calamity's wife escape.

(He looks at her and then looks behind her sees Beca gone.)

Austin: What the hell you do that for. Now i'm gonna kill your lead singer.

(She looks at him in shock at his threat.)

Veracity: I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately but if you lay one hand on Calamity i will not stop Mark from putting a bullet into your head.  
Austin: What is it with you and that New kids prick?  
Veracity: At least he treats me and my bandmates with respect which is more then i can say for you.

(He looks at her and smacks her which gets Batwoman to get up and quickly tackle him to the ground and punches him sending his head to the side as she punches him Oliver rushes into the office and rushes over to her to grab her off of him.)

Oliver: Batwoman enough. You're gonna kill him.

(She stops and looks at him and backs off then she grabs her arm and falls off of him.)

Oliver: Batwoman! Mark hurry up and get here.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Oliver: Batwoman was shot and it doesn't look good.  
Mark: Shit. 

(He runs off towards the office as he gets there he rushes in and heads over to her as he gets to her he looks her arm over.)

Mark: It's through and through. But we gotta find away to stop the bleeding. But in the meantime.

(Mark grabs out a zip tie and ties his hands to together once he's finishes he looks through his pockets for anything he can cut them with when he doesn't find anything he grabs him up and hands him off to a couple of NCPD officers once they have him they walk out of the office with him as Mark goes back to tending to Kate.)

Mark: What happened?  
Oliver: I don't know. When i came in here she was beating on his face.  
Mark: This must of been where he shot her then.  
Oliver: Yeah.

(Then he hears movement behind him and turns to see who it is seeing who it is he quickly rushes over to her.)

Mark: Vera!

(She wakes up and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hey i know you.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.

(She laughs at him as he smiles at her.)

Mark: Come on let's get you out of here.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Arrow let's get her back to the DEO.  
Oliver: Okay. Superman i need you in here.

(Clark rushes into the room and over to them as he gets to them he sees Kate down and grabs her up once he has her he quickly rushes off towards the DEO with her in his arms. Later back at the DEO Mark walks back into the building followed by Oliver Barry and the Legends including both Veracity and Beca. Upon seeing her wife Beca smiles and rushes over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Hearing her voice she turns and looks at her and smiles as she walks over to her and hugs her making the other two smile at her and smile even more when they see Veracity and rush over to her and pull her into a hug as Mark walks off to go talk to Alex.)

Alex: What happened?  
Mark: We got all of his guys. But Kate i guess when she went to get them Austin wasn't far behind because he shot at her.  
Alex: She going to be okay?  
Mark: It was through and through.  
Alex: What did Clark say?  
Mark: He said the bullet didn't hit anything major.  
Alex: Okay good. She are right?  
Mark: Yeah. For the most part. Beca's gonna have to see a doctor.

(Alex turns and looks at her then nods her head at him.)

Alex: Young go find Dr. Danvers.  
Hayden: Yes Director.

(He rushes off to go find Eliza.)

Alex: What?  
Mark: Oliver said Kate lost it on Austin and nearly beat the hell out of him.

(She looks at him in shock and then up to the medbay.)

Alex: Any idea why she would do that?  
Mark: Vera said he slapped her and she went down i guess Kate saw it and lost it.  
Alex: She's as protect of her as she is of my sister.  
Mark: Yeah. She took a bullet for Veracity and Beca.  
Alex: Yeah. Calamity's gonna be forever grateful to her for that.  
Mark: Yes she will be.

(Later up in the Medbay Mark's by Kate's bedside as she comes too from her surgery.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks up at her then gets up to walk over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mark: Austin shot you.

(She looks at him and laughs as she looks over at the suit.)

Kate: Fox is gonna kill me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sure Winn could fix it up without Fox being the wiser.  
Kate: How's?  
Mark: She's fine.  
Kate: And Beca?  
Mark: She's also fine. And before you ask the baby is good too.  
Kate: Good to know.  
Mark: It's safe to say Gotham is without you for at least two or three weeks.  
Kate: This is what i get for being a hero.  
Mark: You saved Calamity's wife and unborn child her bandmate included i think she's going to always be grateful to the great Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Thanks for that.  
Mark: I mean hell you even after being shot you nearly beat the hell out of someone had Oliver not shown up and pulled you off of him.  
Kate: I didn't do i?  
Mark: No.   
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: You're a life saver Kate don't ever forget it.  
Kate: Trying really hard not to.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Just then Alex walks in and looks at him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Alex: Veracity just got a call from Maggie.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What she say?  
Alex: Austin wants to see her.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed along with Kate.)

Kate: What she say?  
Alex: She doesn't want to. But Maggie said he won't let up until she goes to see him.  
Mark: Well if she does she's not going alone.  
Alex: I know. But the person who goes with can't be you.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Alex: Okay good.  
Mark: I'll be back.  
Kate: I'm not going anywhere.

(He laughs at her as he turns and walks out of the room along with Alex as he walks out they head down towards everyone else.)

Calamity: So you wanna see the SOB?  
Veracity: Cal if i don't go and see him he's not gonna let up until he gets what he wants.  
Calamity: Yeah he wants you and everytime he say's he wants to see you. You always jump at the chance to go and see him. Doesn't matter what he's done.  
Mark: Calamity she's not going alone.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Serenity: So whose gonna go with her?  
Sophie: I will. He tries anything i'll be there to stop him.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Charity: You trust her?  
Mark: I trust her and everyone here with my life. Kate Kane included.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: If anyone is more trust worthy it's her. Even if she was the dumb ass and let someone as hot as Kate Kane go.  
Sophie: Hey i was.  
Mark: Yes.  
Sophie: Yeah are right. Yes i get it my loss.  
Mark: Her loss and Kara's gain.

(They start laughing as she starts beating on him making laugh but quickly stops as her boss walks up to them.)

Jacob: Where's Kate?  
Mark: She's upstairs.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks off to go see his daughter.)

Serenity: Who was that?  
Mark: Kate's father Jacob Kane.

(She nods her head at him.)

Sophie: You ready?  
Veracity: Yeah i think we should go before Serenity starts making jokes about Batwoman.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: What jokes about Batwoman?  
Mark: Don't ask. She made it while we thought you were dead.  
Calamity: Oh god. Not that one.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Calamity: Serenity!  
Serenity: Beca found it funny.  
Beca: I did not. Emily did.  
Amy: That's only because Emily's whipped.  
Emily: I am and.

(They all look at her and start laughing.)

Veracity: And with that we should go.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(They walk off as Mark looks at Calamity trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Well then.   
Mark: Welcome back Cal.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She pushes him back making him laugh as he grabs her and pulls her in getting her to laugh as he hugs her. Then pulls away from her. Later over at the precinct Veracity's in with Austin as he's telling her what he thinks she wants to hear but she's not believing a ward of it. As he continues she listens but turns and looks at the mirror and makes faces at it making Maggie and Sophie laugh but then turns and looks at him as he finishes.)

Veracity: Yeah never going to happen.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Austin: What the hell is it about that guy that you like so much.  
Veracity: Try for one thing he's not an abuse of bastard.  
Austin: I never once laid a hand on you.  
Veracity: Right so the busted lip and the black eye i was sporting one of the times i showed up to rehearsal's were from a fall i never had?  
Austin: You didn't have to tell them that.  
Veracity: You told them that i didn't get to say much of anything whenever you were around. Like i said before Austin we're done i'm done being your punching bag everytime you don't get what you want from me.

(She walks around the table to walk out of the room to leave as he says something that gets her to turn and look at him.)

Veracity: What you say?  
Austin: Either you stay away from Mark or i'll kill him if that isn't enough to keep you away from him. I'll just go after one of your bandmates. 

(She looks at him in shock at the threat along with Maggie and Sophie who quickly walk out of the viewing room and towards the room she's in.)

Austin: I mean it Veracity you walk out of this room and go back to him your lead singer will be dead by morning.

(Veracity having enough walks over to him and smacks him making his head go to the side he looks at her in shock as he stands up and goes after her as he's about to get to her someone rushes into the room and decks him sending him to the ground as he goes down Veracity turns to see who hit him and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: Chicago!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had to add someone else from the Batwoman series. Which aired last Sunday i saw the first episode i loved it can't wait to watch more of it.


	15. Chicago to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a call from Mark Chicago arrives in National City to help keep Veracity safe from Austin. Sophie confesses her feelings to Kate. Mark gets a call from a friend in Chicago and gets upsetting news. And Austin stricks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Veracity: Chicago!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Chicago: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. What you doing here?  
Chicago: I got called in by Mark.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Chicago: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Chicago: Come on.

(She walks out of the room with him as Maggie and Sophie walk up to them and a couple of NCPD officers run into the room and take him out of the room as their taking him out he's still making threats. As Oliver walks in and over to them as he gets to them he punches him again sending him to the ground again which makes Maggie and Sophie laugh.)

Oliver: One more threat out of you and the next person who punches you won't be me.

(They stand him up and walk off with him.)

Veracity: You two hear what he said?  
Sophie: Yeah. What the hell?  
Veracity: I don't know. But all i know is that i can't lose Mark and i sure as hell can't lose Calamity all over again neither one of us can. Mainly Beca.  
Oliver: What he say?  
Veracity: He told me to stay away from Mark or he'd kill Calamity.  
Maggie: Are you?  
Veracity: Of course not. Believe it or not i hate that man and if i have to i will stay away from him but not because he just threatened my bands lead singer or the man i love but. I do want to get the hell out of here.  
Oliver: Okay let's go.  
Maggie: Go ahead we've got him and if he asks for her again.  
Veracity: I'm not coming back here.  
Maggie: Understood. Sophie go with him and tell Kate about this.  
Sophie: Okay.

(They walk off to go back to the DEO. Later back over at the DEO Mark's up in the room talking with Kate as Sophie walks in to talk to her.)

Sophie: Hey Mark can i talk to Kate in private?  
Mark: Sure thing.

(He smiles at her as he walks off and out of the room as he walks out he closes the door behind him as Kate sits up in some pain but looks at her.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Sophie: Austin threatened to kill Mark and Calamity if Veracity didn't stay away from Mark.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: Well shit.  
Sophie: I have never seen anyone threaten someones life half as much as that man just did.  
Kate: Yeah well people do a lot of things for the ones they love.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs at her.)

Sophie: So you got shot for Kara's benefit?

(Kate looks at her arm and laughs.)

Kate: She's hot leave me alone.  
Sophie: Sorry it's in the friends code.  
Kate: I made that up long before i ever met you.  
Sophie: Who you think is the one taught it to me.  
Kate: Damn.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sophie: Anyway. How are you and Kara doing anyway?  
Kate: We're good. Now all we gotta do is keep them safe and have that nutcase Veracity dated sent to prison.  
Sophie: But Mark said he was in a prison.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: So why the hell is he out of it?  
Sophie: That's a very good question.  
Mark: Try because Kelly Olsen lied and told the judge that Veracity was okay with Austin being in her room.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: According to her the only reason Veracity cried rape was because Jesse had shown up.  
Kate: Wait i remember now.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: That's why you had Winn call me.  
Mark: Trust me. I should of called you sooner.  
Sophie: I'm still confused here guys.  
Kate: During the USO tour back in 2017 Veracity was raped.  
Sophie: Okay i got that.  
Mark: After that happened i called in Alex and Kara and then i called in the Legends.  
Sophie: Okay i remember now. Didn't two of the members leave the Bellas on their own.  
Mark: Yes they did. They were at the bar across the street from hotel DJ Khaled was at.  
Sophie: Oh boy.  
Mark: So when Beca and the other Bellas walked out of the hotel and the other's walked towards their hotel someone came up and attacked her.  
Sophie: But she seems fine now?  
Mark: Yeah she does.   
Sophie: The people responsible for Beca's attack was the Olsen siblings?  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Sophie: Huh.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As he continues to talk to them his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number and the message he opens it and sees what it say's seeing it he falls silent and looks at the girls then quickly walks out of the room which gets them to look at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(They both look at each other and Sophie walks over to the door and calls Beca over to her as she gets to her she looks at her.)

Beca: You are right?  
Sophie: Mark just walked out of here without a word.

(She looks over at him and watches as he walks out onto the balcony and calls someone.)

Beca: Huh. I'll go talk to him.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She walks off to go talk to him out on the balcony Mark's still on the phone as Beca walks out to talk to him.)

Mark: Yeah are right. Send me the info on the funeral and i'll be there. Yeah i know i'll be are right.

(He looks over at Beca and puts his finger up getting her to wait.)

Mark: Yeah are thanks man. Okay i'll see you then. Bye.

(Then he hangs up and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: What's up?  
Beca: Sophie told me you walked out of Kate's room without a word.  
Mark: Yeah sorry that was a friend of mine from Chicago.  
Beca: Oh. Everything okay?  
Mark: No. He just lost a fire fighter.  
Beca: Oh i'm sorry.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Beca: Were you two close?  
Mark: Uh no. But he was a good guy so.  
Beca: Wow nothing like getting one friend back.  
Mark: Yeah and i end up losing another. It's funny how the world works.  
Beca: Yeah. Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What the hell are we going to do about Veracity's ex?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I don't know. I mean we really can't do much of anything to him.  
Beca: Yeah i know that. Look i really am sorry about your friend.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(Then she turns to leave but turns and looks at him as he looks back out over the city.)

Beca: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: What was his name?

(He looks at her confused.)

Mark: Who?  
Beca: The friend you lost what was his name?  
Mark: Brian!  
Beca: Brian!  
Mark: Yeah. We all called him Otis.  
Beca: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. He said they called him that one day and it stuck.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Okay. Again i'm sorry for your loss.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She nods her head at him as she walks back inside to go talk to Calamity about the name. Down at central command Calamity and Serenity are talking and joking around as Beca walks up to her.)

Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at her as she lightly pushes her bandmate making her laugh.)

Calamity: Hey. You are right?  
Beca: Babe can we talk?  
Calamity: Yeah sure. Be nice.  
Serenity: I'm always nice.

(Veracity and Charity sneaker behind her. As Calamity and Beca walk off laughing at them.)

Serenity: Seriously.  
Veracity: What you looking at me for.  
Serenity: You sneakered?  
Veracity: So did she.  
Serenity: That's only because she's whipped.  
Charity: Hey.  
Cynthia: I wouldn't worry to much about it.  
Veracity: Why?  
Cynthia: She's just as whipped when it comes around to Emily.

(They look at her and laugh at her face.)

Serenity: I am not.  
Aubrey: You kind of are.  
Serenity: Man you Bellas suck.  
Stacie: That's not the only thing she sucks.

(Aubrey puts her head down as the other's start laughing at her face.)

Aubrey: Babe seriously.  
Stacie: Oops.  
Chloe: Anyway.

(They start laughing as they look up at Mark and Veracity walks up to go talk to him. Over by Beca and Calamity as they walk into Mark's quarters Calamity closes the door and looks at her.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Beca: Mark just got a text from a friend of his in Chicago.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: The fire house this friend works in just lost a fire fighter.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: How'd you hear about this?  
Beca: Mark was up talking to Kate and Sophie until he got message of this friend's death and he fell quiet then walked out of the room.  
Calamity: Oh boy.  
Beca: Yeah. So i went out to talk to him.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: I was wondering if we could name the baby if it's boy after his friend.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: What was his name?  
Beca: He said his name was Brian.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Seriously?  
Calamity: Yeah i mean. It's the least we can do for Mark given what he's done for us. For all of us actually.  
Beca: He said they called him Otis.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Mark doesn't know he said they called him that one day and it kind of stuck.  
Calamity: I'm sure it did.

(She looks at her and laughs as she leans into her and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: World's greatest wife?  
Calamity: I know.

(She smacks her making her laugh as she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: I love you Bec's.

(Beca looks up at her and smiles at her as she pulls her in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you too.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Back out in the command central out on the balcony Mark and Veracity are talking and joking around as someone comes up on the screen Mark seeing who it is quickly walks into the building and down towards the screen.)

Mark: Go get Kate and Sophie.  
Winn: Okay.

(He rushes off to go get them.)

Mark: Bruce Wayne.  
Bruce: Hey.  
Mark: What can we do for you?  
Bruce: I heard what happened. Is Kate okay?  
Mark: She's fine. It's just a graze.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Bruce: Sounds about right.

(Up in Kate's room she's finishing getting dressed as Winn knocks on the door.)

Kate: Just a minute.

(He waits until he's given the okay to walk into the room.)

Kate: You can come in now Winn.

(He opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he sees Sophie finishing zipping up the sweater she's wearing.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Winn: Kate your Cousin is up on the screen.

(Kate looks at him in shock at what he just said.)

Kate: Bruce!  
Winn: Yeah.  
Sophie: You are right?

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: Um i'm not sure. But i'll be right out.  
Winn: Okay. Oh and Sophie.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Winn: I think i saw your husband behind him.

(She looks at him and then puts her head down annoyed.)

Sophie: Okay thanks Winn.  
Winn: Anytime.

(Then he turns and walks off. As he walks off Kate looks at her.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Sophie: Me and Tyler have been sperated for the past two months.  
Kate: Why?  
Sophie: I realized something too late.  
Kate: Which is. If you don't mind me asking.  
Sophie: I don't.  
Kate: Okay which was?  
Sophie: That i'm still in love with my ex.

(Kate looks at her and puts her head down and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: You're right it's to late.  
Sophie: I know i am.   
Kate: If you had told me six months ago.  
Sophie: I know. 

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off to go down and talk to her cousin. Down in central command Mark's talking and joking around with Kate's cousin as she walks up to them.)

Kate: Hey Bruce.  
Bruce: Hey. How you feeling?  
Kate: Good. Still in a lot of pain but good.  
Bruce: Good to hear. I hear you got a new girlfriend.  
Kate: I do actually.  
Bruce: That's great to hear. How are things with you two?  
Kate: Their good.

(She looks over at Kara and smiles.)

Kate: We're really good.  
Bruce: Good to hear. Agent Moore.  
Sophie: Bruce!

(She looks over at her and then looks at Mark who looks at her and grabs his friend into a hug making her smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Bruce: So is your father there?  
Kate: He is.   
Bruce: I should probably go then.  
Kate: No wait Bruce.  
Bruce: I don't want him to kill me.  
Kate: I'm gonna kill you.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down as Mark looks at Sophie and sees the look on her face then takes her away from them once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Sophie: Just realizing something and knowing it's too late.  
Mark: Kate!  
Sophie: Yeah. But seeing the look on her face when Winn said he was up on the screen.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks over at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Mark: As long as her and Beca are back safe and sound is all anyone really needs.

(She looks over at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Ever going to tell her?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Ever going to stop lying to Kate about being in love with her back in Military school?

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: She knows i loved her back then.  
Mark: So why'd you lie?  
Sophie: Because unlike Kate i didn't come from money.  
Mark: Neither did Kate really.  
Sophie: Her cousin's rich.  
Mark: Okay good point.  
Sophie: Besides even if i told her now it's too late. She's with someone else.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: At least you're willing to give up your happiness with the woman you love so that she can be with someone else.  
Sophie: Kara's a lucky girl.  
Mark: She is. 

(Just then Mark's phone goes off again and he looks at it to see who it's from seeing who it is he sends a confirm to him then puts his phone away.)

Sophie: I'm sorry for your loss by the way.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Sophie: You bet.  
Jacob: Bruce!

(He looks over at him.)

Bruce: Jacob!  
Jacob: What you up to?  
Bruce: Nothing much. I heard from Fox and he said she had been shot.  
Jacob: Fox!  
Kate: Yeah Luke Fox he works over at Wayne enterprises.  
Jacob: Oh.  
Kate: I tried to get him to call him last year but he was too chicken.  
Bruce: Now come on Kate he was only doing what i asked him to do.  
Kate: Sophie went missing last year Bruce i showed back up in Gotham to help find her and yet surprise off all surprises he wouldn't let me help.  
Jacob: You did anyway.  
Kate: That's because i'm stubborn and your daughter.

(He puts his head down as Mark and Sophie are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Happy little family reunion.  
Sophie: Yup.

(She walks off as he starts laughing as he walks over to the Evermoist and Bellas members as he gets to them he grabs Veracity from behind making her laugh as he lightly pushes Calamity as Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: What you push me for?  
Mark: Serenity told me to.

(She looks at him as the other's laugh at her face.)

Serenity: Why me?  
Mark: Because Winn told me to blame you.  
Winn: Hey.

(They start laughing at his face as Lena walks into the office getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Mark: Hey it's Kara's favorite Luthor.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Lena: I'm her only favorite Luthor so shut it.  
Mark: You mean she doesn't like Sam.

(Lena looks at him and laughs.)

Lena: Oh i'm so going to get you for that.  
Mark: Promise.  
Calamity: Oh my god Mark.

(He walks away from Veracity and over to Lena as he gets to her he hugs her then pulls away from her as Kara walks over to her and does the same thing then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you been?  
Lena: Good.  
Kara: How's Sam?  
Lena: She's good. In fact her and Ruby just moved back here.  
Mark: That's great to hear.

(Just then Maggie walks up to Mark and tells him something in his ear he looks at her and then grabs her phone to go talk to the person on the phone.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Miles: James Olsen wants to talk to you.  
Mark: Why?  
Miles: He said it has something to do with why him and his sister kept going after Calamity and Beca Mitchell.  
Mark: Put him on.

(Miles hands him the phone and he talks to Mark as he's talking to him he's explaining everything to him about why him and Kelly were going after Calamity and Beca. As he finishes he looks over at the Evermoist members. And gets even more annoyed.)

Mark: How many times?  
James: More times then either one of us wants to count.  
Mark: When was this?  
James: It started three years ago.  
Mark: Before or after the USO tour?  
James: It started right around the time Calamity and Beca met in Vegas.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: James i'll head over to the prison with Kara and Alex you two can explain everything to us there.  
James: Okay. Just be careful.  
Mark: We will be.

(Then he hangs up and hands the phone back to Maggie.)

Mark: We need to head out to the prison.  
Maggie: Okay.   
Mark: Are right. Young.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Hayden: Yeah.  
Mark: Get the Bellas and Evermoist members into my quarters and do not let them out until we get back got it.  
Hayden: Yes sir.  
Mark: Batwoman i'm gonna need your help.

(Kate turns and looks at him.)

Kate: I can't do much fighting.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: I'm here as long as he is. Tell us where you want us?  
Mark: Posted outside of my quarters until we get back from visiting the Olsen Siblings.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Bruce: I'll let you guys go. Call me if it gets worse.  
Mark: I just might do that.

(He nods his head at him as hangs up.)

Alex: Lock this place down no one comes in or out once we're gone.   
Susan: What about when you four come back.  
Mark: We can always have James and Kelly transported here.  
Alex: We don't want to risk whoever put them up to this to follow them here.  
Mark: Are right.  
Alex: Just leave the building open until we get back.  
Susan: Yes ma'am.  
Alex: Come on.

(They all walk off to go out to the prison to see James and Kelly as Jacob and Sophie walk the members of Evermoist and the Bellas back towards Mark's quarters and are followed by Kate and Oliver. Later over at the prison Mark Alex Kara and Maggie are in one of the visiting rooms listening to what James and Kelly have to say to them about what Austin and Marley had them do.)

Kara: So you two just went along with this little plan of their's?  
James: They kept threatening our mother.  
Kara: So you go and tell Mark or Alex hell James you could of even told Maggie. She's a cop.  
James: I know that. We get it what we did was stupid are right.  
Kara: It was beyond stupid James.  
James: I know that.  
Alex: What they say would happen if you guys did what you did?  
Kelly: She said they'd leave our family alone.  
Mark: But why go after the Bellas and the Evermoist members?  
Kelly: We asked them the same thing. And trust me and i say that word lightly. We asked them non-stop but they wouldn't answer the question.  
James: Everytime we asked they would quickly change the subject as quickly as the question was asked.

(Mark looks at him and remembers back to what Serenity said while Beca and Veracity were missing. Flashback to a week ago over at the DEO Mark's talking with the Evermoist members. About Austin and Marley. As their talking he asks them questions about Marley and Austin's past.)

Mark: I mean i'm not saying their innocent in anything i'm just saying.  
Calamity: No we get it. It's just.  
Mark: It's just what?  
Calamity: Mark me and Vera both knew they were hiding something from us. We just didn't know what it was.  
Mark: Like what?  
Calamity: It could of been them being married or being brother and sister.  
Charity: Yeah because when we met Marley she gave us her last name.  
Mark: But Austin didn't?  
Charity: No. Which the three of us thought was weird.  
Mark: Did Veracity question it?  
Serenity: Yeah all the time but he would always change the subject as fast as she brought it up.  
Mark: Huh.

(End of flashback Mark looks at James and Kelly.)

Mark: You two said he would change the subject whenever you asked them why they wanted you two to go after them?  
James: Yeah why?  
Mark: Because Serenity told me the same thing while Vera and Beca were missing.  
Maggie: About what?  
Mark: Serenity and Charity both said that when they met Marley she gave them her last name.  
Alex: But Austin didn't?  
Mark: No. Which they all found weird.   
Maggie: Did Veracity ever question it?  
Mark: Yeah in fact Serenity said Vera asked him about it a lot and he would quickly change the subject as fast as the question came up.  
Alex: He was hiding something.  
Mark: Only question is what?  
Alex: Good question.  
James: Actually i did some research on them before their latest stunt with Beca and Calamity.  
Mark: Okay.  
Maggie: What you find out?  
James: Depends what you guys find out?  
Mark: Two different things.  
Kara: One of them being them being married.

(They both look at them and laugh off the annoyance.)

Alex: What?  
Kelly: When we met with them they had wedding rings on their fingers.  
Mark: James what you find out?  
James: That they had no blood relation to each other.  
Alex: So their husband and wife trying to break up a happy couple.  
Mark: And using their band and groupmates to do so.  
Alex: Lovely.  
Kara: But why go to James and Kelly?  
Mark: What?  
James: Why come to us. Neither one of us even knew who Evermoist or the Bellas were until the USO tour three years ago.

(Mark looks at Alex and Maggie then gets annoyed.)

Mark: Son of a bitch.

(He grabs his phone out and calls Kate who answers on the first ring.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Where are you three?  
Kate: Standing outside of your quarters with the Bellas and Evermoist members inside why?  
Mark: Because Austin's at the DEO get into that room and keep an eye on them until we get there.

(She quickly hangs up and rushes back towards the room and tells her father and Sophie who quickly open the door and find Austin there with a gun to Beca's head which gets them to quickly raise there's and point them at him. And Kate quickly sends a text to Mark who gets it and they rush out of the prison and head back to the DEO. Later back at the DEO Mark and Maggie rush towards his quarters followed by a group of DEO agents and NCPD officers as they get there Mark gets his gun ready and walks in with Alex right behind him as they walk in he points the gun in his direction and gets ready to fire only to have someone shove him forward and he falls down as he fires and gets them in the chest sending them backwards seeing them go down Beca screams out getting Kate to turn and see who it is.)

Kate: Sophie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy i hope you enjoyed that chapter. One more chapter after this one.


	16. Child birth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary ends up going missing and Kate rushes back to earth 1 to help them find her. Mark wakes up from his coma and Beca goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Sophie!

(Austin goes to fire again only to have Mark get his barrings back and fires at him getting him in the head sending him back to the ground dead from where he shot him 

as Kate rushes over to her ex and quickly puts pressure onto her chest as Mark looks up at the Evermoist members and walks over to them as Beca stands up and rushes 

over to her wife whose still on the ground from being knocked on unconscious.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She starts coming too and looks around at everyone.)

Calamity: What the hell happened?  
Beca: Austin shot Sophie in the chest.

(She looks up at her and then looks at Beca.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: You sure?  
Beca: I am.  
Mark: Okay good. Kate!  
Kate: Supergirl!

(She rushes into the room and over to them as she gets to them she kneels down next to Sophie she picks her up and rushes her out of the room with her in her arms. As 

Mark turns and looks at her as an other shot goes off and gets Mark in the chest sending him back into the wall.)

Veracity: Mark!

(Calamity seeing him go down rushes over to him and quickly puts pressure on his chest to keep him from bleeding out.)

Kate: Dad!

(Jacob rushes over to Mark and helps Calamity put pressure onto his chest.)

Kate: We need a medic in here.  
Alex: I need agents to get outside and search the area for another shooter since one is down.  
Susan: Yes ma'am Young Park with me.

(They rush off with her to go out and search for the other shooter. As they run out Alex looks over at Mark who looks at her then grabs Calamity's hand who looks at 

him and smiles at him.)

Calamity: You stay with us are right?  
Mark: And lose out on seeing four pretty faces the rest of my life.

(She looks at him and laughs as she keeps the pressure.)

Jacob: Alex he's losing a lot of blood.  
Mark: I'm.  
Calamity: Hey hey you stay with us understood.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yes ma'am Mrs. Mitchell.  
Calamity: Bec's.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Baby come here.

(She walks over to them and kneels down next to him.)

Beca: Hey Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles a little and then starts coughing up blood getting them to look down at him.)

Kate: Alex!  
Alex: Medic. We need a damn medic in here right now.

(As she say's this Clark rushes forward and over to them.)

Calamity: Go ahead tell him.  
Beca: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She smiles at her and looks at her friend.)

Beca: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: We decided on a name for the baby if it's a boy.  
Mark: Just don't name him Bumper.

(They start laughing as he starts coughing up blood again.)

Beca: No. We're smarter then that.  
Calamity: Boy are we.

(He looks at her and keeps a hold of her hand as Veracity rushes over to them and he looks at her as she grabs a hold of his.)

Beca: We're gonna name him Brian.

(He looks at her and smiles again.)

Mark: Brian!  
Beca: Yeah. So you hang in there are right.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks up at the ceiling trying to stay with them.)

Jacob: He doesn't have much time left.

(They look at him and then look around the room.)

Alex: Where the hell is that medic?  
Clark: Alex!  
Alex: He's over there.

(He rushes over to them and picks him up once he has him he rushes out of the room with him and towards the Medbay so they can try and stop the bleeding before he 

takes off with him Veracity say's something in his ear getting him to look at her and smile at her.)

Mark: I know.  
Veracity: You stay with us you hear me.  
Mark: I'm trying.  
Alex: Vera he's gotta get him up to the doctors.

(She looks at her and nods her head as Clark takes off with him towards the Medbay as Charity walks over to her and grabs her friend into a hug who falls into her 

trying to keep from losing it. Later out on the balcony Veracity's out looking at the city as Alex walks up to Calamity and tells her she looks at her and smiles at 

her.)

Calamity: So he's going to be okay?  
Alex: Well he's not out of the woods just yet but. Their hoping if he makes it past the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours they believe he'll make a full recovery.  
Calamity: That's great news. It really is.  
Alex: It is.  
Calamity: How's?  
Alex: She's fine she even came out of surgery without an issue.  
Calamity: Okay. I'm gonna go up and talk to.  
Alex: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she walks off to go up and talk to Veracity. As she walks off Kara walks up to her sister.)

Kara: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Kara: How is he?  
Alex: He made it through surgery but he's not out of the woods yet. And for that matter neither is Sophie.  
Kara: I know. I can hear both of their heartbeats they don't sound so good.  
Alex: Yeah.   
Kara: Well two of the teams along with the NCPD are searching the roof tops around the DEO to see who took that shot at Mark.  
Alex: Okay. And with Austin finally being out of the picture.  
Kara: Mark can finally be with the woman he loves and not have either one of them have to keep looking over their shoulders.  
Alex: Yeah. That's good news for them.  
Kara: Yeah.

(Out on the balcony Calamity walks up to Veracity.)

Calamity: Vera!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: Given by the look on your face it's either good news or bad news.  
Calamity: He made it through the surgery.

(She looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Calamity: But Vera he's not out of the woods yet.  
Veracity: I kind of figured. How's?  
Calamity: She's okay. Alex said she even came out of surgery just as well.  
Veracity: Good to know. So the DEO and the Crows don't have to bury two people.  
Calamity: No.  
Veracity: Good to know.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs at her.)

Calamity: You know with Austin being dead.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Yeah. But for some reason i feel bad that the bastard's dead.  
Calamity: Well you two were together for three years.  
Veracity: Yeah i know we were.  
Calamity: It's okay to feel guilty Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. It's just i fell in love with someone else and i wanted to be with him. But Austin wouldn't let me.  
Calamity: Yeah well. He's as nuts as Alice in Gotham on Kate's earth.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs. As Kate throws a paper ball at her head.)

Kate: Ass.  
Calamity: I know.

(She walks off as she laughs. Four months later it's been four months since both Mark and Sophie were shot and Mark shot and killed Austin after he tired to kill 

Sophie as Sophie started showing signs of getting better Mark started showing signs of getting worse and the doctor's haven't been able to find out why until on day 

when they got a call from Earth one.)

Alex: Barry what you mean?  
Barry: It's connection.  
Kate: But who would he have it with?  
Barry: Well you said he was drawn our earth's version of Calamity right.  
Kate: Yeah but that was a year ago.

(He looks at her and puts his head down suddenly not knowing what was causing Mark to get worse.)

Alex: Barry!  
Barry: To be honest this was our best opinion. But since they haven't see each other in a year.  
Beca: Wait.  
Alex: What?  
Beca: Kate you said he was flirting with your earth's version of Veracity right?

(Kate looks at her and it dawns on her.)

Kate: Actually yes he was.  
Alex: What's that have to do with anything?  
Kate: He was in the room with Evermoist at the time he was flirting with her.  
Alex: So what he's connected to all of them then?  
Kate: No. Just Veracity.  
Alex: Huh.  
Kate: I mean there's really only one way to find out and that's to bring her here.  
Barry: Would that be safe with their earth's always being around.  
Calamity: That your way of asking us to stay away?  
Barry: Oh shit sorry i didn't see you guys there.  
Beca: We have a check up with Eliza on the baby so.  
Barry: Oh okay. Wow i forgot. How far along are you?  
Beca: Eight months.  
Iris: Boy or girl?  
Beca: We're gonna have a boy.  
Barry: Oh wow. That's great news.  
Iris: Got a name picked out for him?  
Beca: Yeah. We're gonna name him after the friend Mark lost last year.  
Barry: Sounds good.  
Beca: Yeah. 

(Calamity kisses her head then pulls away from it getting her to smile at her.)

Barry: Nothing like finding love at the chapel in Vegas.  
Iris: Yeah really.  
Alex: Anyway. Back to the topic at hand here.  
Barry: Honestly like Kate said the only way to test out that theory is to take our earth's Veracity over to your's and see if her being there doesn't help him any.  
Calamity: I think our Veracity would be a little jealous if your's can bring the man she loves out of this.  
Barry: Or you guys can always try your's.  
Alex: What you want her to do Barry kiss him.

(Calamity and Beca look at her trying to keep from laughing along with Chloe and Aubrey.)

Kate: Might help.  
Kara: Babe not helping.  
Kate: Right sorry.  
Barry: How's Sophie?  
Kate: She's fine. But we're still trying to figure out who shot Mark.  
Iris: It's been four months?  
Alex: Yeah we know. And the longer this case takes the more time the shooter has to continue on with their life.  
Barry: Well maybe the shooter is no longer on your earth.

(They all look at him and then to each other.)

Alex: Tell me you're not thinking what i think you're thinking.  
Barry: Yes.  
Kate: If they did manage to get another Earth.  
Kara: But which one?  
Kate: Our's. 

(Kara puts her head down annoyed.)

Alex: But you know what? Let's try Our earth's Veracity and have her go and see him.  
Serenity: She's are ready in his room.  
Alex: Barry how fast can you two get here.  
Iris: We can go now if you'd like?  
Alex: Do that.

(She nods her head at her as they hang up. Seconds later a breach opens and they both walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them. As it closes up behind 

them they walk off towards the medical wing to go and see Mark as they get there they walk in to see Veracity with her head on his arm Calamity walks around them and 

over to them as she gets to her she puts her hand on her back getting her to wake up and look at her.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Alex: Barry has an idea.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Barry: How long have you been like that?  
Veracity: A couple of hours.  
Charity: Why?  
Kara: Because look at his heart rate?

(Alex walks over to the machine along with Kate and looks it over.)

Kate: His heart rate has gone up.

(Alex grabs up the pin light and shines it into his eyes and looks up at them.)

Beca: Alex!  
Alex: His eyes still aren't focused but he's still with us.

(They give off a sign of relief.)

Calamity: Thank god.  
Alex: Yeah. Plus Lena's been a real good help too so.  
Calamity: How?  
Alex: She hasn't killed the person who shot him.

(They look at her and laugh. As Winn rushes into room.)

Winn: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: What's up?  
Winn: Your step mother is up on the screen.  
Kate: Why?  
Winn: She said it was important.  
Kate: Okay i'll be right there.

(He nods his head at her as he walks out of the room and she walks off after him. As she walks out Alex goes back to checking over Mark's stats. Over in Central 

Command Kate walks up to it and looks up at the screen.)

Kate: What's going on Catherine?  
Catherine: Kate it's Mary.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Catherine: She's missing me and your father haven't been able to find her.

(She turns and looks at Maggie who puts her head down.)

Kate: When was the last time either one of you saw her?  
Catherine: Two days ago.  
Kate: And you two are just telling me about this now?  
Catherine: He doesn't know i called you.  
Maggie: What is it about you that he doesn't want your help?  
Kate: It's not my help he doesn't want.  
Maggie: Batwoman!  
Kate: Yeah.   
Catherine: But you are Batwoman.  
Kate: I know i am. God i'm going to kill him.  
Maggie: Seriously?  
Kate: There might be times where i don't like her and she might not be blood related but she's still my sister.  
Maggie: I know that.  
Kate: I'm on my way back.  
Catherine: Thank you.  
Kate: You never have to thank me. 

(She smiles at her as she hangs up as Kate looks at Maggie.)

Maggie: You sure about this?  
Kate: With everything going on with Mark and Sophie right now. I mean she's showing signs of getting better. But he's not. And it's scaring the hell out of me. At 

least with Mary i can help them find her.

Maggie: Okay.  
Kate: This is Sophie all over again.  
Maggie: I know.  
Kate: Anyway i better go and help them find her.  
Maggie: We'll give updates on Mark.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off feeling bad for not being able to help Mark out. Over in Mark's room he's still not waking up and it's really starting to worry Alex.)

Alex: Come on Mark we can't lose you.

(As he continues to lie there she puts her head down annoyed.)

Calamity: He'll come out this.  
Alex: I know he will.   
Veracity: What if i did something.  
Alex: Like what? Smack him in the head and hope he wakes up.  
Serenity: It worked for Kate.

(Kara looks at her as they start laughing at her face.)

Kara: It woke her up.  
Alex: With a headache.  
Kara: My girlfriend it's allowed.  
Alex: Not after she was shot.  
Kara: True.  
Veracity: No i was thinking of doing something else. Something I've been wanting to do for the longest time at least since the USO tour.  
Calamity: It's up to you.  
Veracity: I know.

(She smiles at him as he grabs her hand getting her to look down and then over to Alex.)

Alex: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Alex he just grabbed my hand.

(She walks over to him and opens one of his eyes and puts the pin light into it and then into the other then she puts the light down.)

Alex: You sure he grabbed it?  
Veracity: Yes i am.  
Alex: Huh.  
Calamity: What?  
Alex: He could be showing signs of waking up.  
Calamity: Well that's always good to hear.  
Alex: Yes it is. Unless he's faking then i'll let one of the Bellas hurt him.

(He remains quiet as Calamity walks up to him and does what Kara did and smacks him in the head but he doesn't budge.)

Veracity: Really Cal.  
Calamity: What? Just double checking is all.  
Serenity: What were you thinking he'd do wake up and say ow.  
Calamity: It worked for Kara.  
Serenity: She wasn't really sleeping either.  
Calamity: Good point.  
Charity: Yeah we were waiting for Kara to say she was cutting the sex out?  
Kara: I'm not that mean. Besides i get to have sex with Batwoman i'd never cut off Sex.  
Alex: Okay her sister standing right here.  
Calamity: Yes you are. Where's Maggie again?

(Alex puts her head down as she continues to look Mark over.)

Charity: Hell with half the stuff Calamity does i'm surprised Beca hasn't cut sex out of the relationship yet.  
Beca: Na. I'm still pregnant i still need my sex with my Everhottie lead singer.

(Cynthia and Emily bust up laughing at their girlfriend's faces as they put their heads down trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Oh really?  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. But still.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Alex: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. Who knew it was easy to make Evermoist blush.  
Mark: You should of seen their faces when Benji said they had cute butts.

(They all look down at him and smile at him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks over at her and smiles.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him as the other's stand there talking and joking around with him as Alex continues check him over. A couple of days later Mark's 

still in his room in the medical wing of the DEO as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Maggie: You are right?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yeah. How's?  
Maggie: She's fine.   
Mark: Okay good.  
Maggie: How you feel?  
Mark: Good. Where's Kate?  
Maggie: Back on earth 1.  
Mark: Why?  
Maggie: Her step sister went missing.  
Mark: Oh gees.  
Maggie: Yeah. But how are you?  
Mark: Good. My chest pulls every now and then but i'll be fine.  
Maggie: Okay good.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Alex walks by and watches them then walks off laughing. Over on Earth 1 in Gotham City Kate's in her office as someone walks 

in to talk to her.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She looks up at him then stands up and walks over to him.)

Kate: Anything on Mary?  
Jacob: No and we've been doing everything we can for the past two days and still nothing.  
Kate: Well i know you don't like it but.  
Jacob: Knowing you're going out there as Batwoman trying to find her helps us out a lot.  
Kate: Yeah. Well even as Batwoman i'm still coming up with nothing.

(He looks at her and puts his head down annoyed as her phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Hello!  
Woman: Kate Kane!  
Kate: Yes.

(She puts the phone on speaker so her father can hear the conversation.)

Woman: I wanna meet.  
Kate: Where?  
Woman: Top of the Crow's building midnight don't be late.

(Then she hangs up and looks at him.)

Jacob: The top of the Crow's building.  
Kate: And at midnight.  
Jacob: What time is it?

(She looks at her phone.)

Kate: Ten thirty.  
Jacob: That only gives you two and half hours.  
Kate: Yeah. Did you know the voice?  
Jacob: No. I've never heard that voice before in my life.  
Kate: Okay. I gotta get back to Earth 38 and talk to Kara and see if she can't help us take this person down.  
Jacob: Just be careful when it comes around to this person. I mean yeah we're on another that doesn't have many aliens but.  
Kate: I know.

(He nods his head at her as he turns and walks off as she grabs out the device. Back over on earth 38 in National City Mark's up and walking around the DEO slowly as 

he's walking around he walks up to Kara.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey.  
Mark: How's the whole Supergirl thing going?  
Kara: Good. How you doing?  
Mark: Well i'm up and walking so that's something.

(She looks at him and laughs as the breach opens and Kate walks out of it.)

Kara: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hi. I need your help. All of you actually. Minus Mark and Sophie.  
Mark: What's wrong Kate?  
Kate: I think me and my father got contacted by Mary's kidnapper.

(They all look at her.)

Kara: Babe you sure it was her kidnapper?  
Kate: I am.  
Mark: Go i'm sure if anything happens Alex will send Clark out.  
Kara: Okay.

(She walks off with her to go and help her get her sister back. As they walk off Mark hears a scream and rushes off towards it as he gets to where she is he looks at 

her and sees her looking down.)

Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: I need a doctor and my wife.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: I think my water to just broke.

(He looks at her and then looks around as he walks over to the phone and calls for a medic and then he hangs up as he walks over to her and has her sit down as she 

hands him her cell phone once he has it he calls Calamity. Who answers on the first ring.)

Calamity: Hey babe.  
Mark: Hey Cal.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Why you have Beca's phone?  
Mark: You need to get back to the DEO.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Beca's water just broke.

(She hangs up and rushes off to go back to the DEO.)

Calamity: Serenity!  
Serenity: What's wrong?  
Calamity: We gotta get back to the DEO.  
Serenity: What's up?  
Calamity: Beca's water just broke.  
Serenity: Shit. Are right.  
Calamity: Get dressed first you dork. That goes the same for you too Charity. Oh my god.

(They both rush back to the bedrooms to get dressed as Veracity looks at her trying to keep from laughing. Back over at the DEO Mark's still there with Beca.)

Mark: Can you sit here for a minute?  
Beca: I don't think so.  
Mark: Why what's wrong?  
Beca: I think the babies coming.  
Mark: Shit. Where the hell is Alex when you need her?  
Lois: Mark!

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Good enough.  
Lois: What's wrong?  
Mark: Her water just broke and i think she's in labor.

(She looks at him and acts quickly as she rushes over to her.)

Lois: We gotta put her in a room.  
Mark: Let's go mine.

(He helps her stand up as they walk off towards his room as they get there she stops walking.)

Beca: Oh god.  
Mark: It's just a few more steps Bec's.  
Beca: Mark it's not that. The baby is coming.

(He looks down and makes a quick choice and picks her up once he has her he places her down onto the bed. Once she's down he grabs up the phone on the bedside and 

calls Alex who answers quickly.)

Alex: What's wrong?  
Mark: Alex you need to get back to my room right now.  
Alex: What happened?  
Mark: Beca's water just broke and she's going into labor.  
Alex: Damn are right. I'm on my way.

(She hangs up with him. And rushes off towards him after getting her mother to follow after her. Back in Mark's room he's trying to keep her calm.)

Beca: Where's Calamity?  
Mark: She's coming are right.

(Later Calamity rushes into the room.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: She's coming are right.  
Calamity: Beca!

(Mark looks up at her and moves out of her way to let get close to her. As he walks out of the room and sits down as his wound starts pulling.)

Lois: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah picking Beca up made my wound pull a little.  
Lois: Okay. But you're okay right.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lois: Okay.

(Over on earth 1 Kate's up on the roof of the Crow's building as someone comes out of the shadows and looks at her.)

Woman: Kate Kane!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Woman: Nice to see you again.

(She walks up closer to her and Kate gets annoyed by who it is.)

Kate: Marley Rose.  
Marley: You got it in one.  
Kate: What you want? And where the hell is my sister?  
Marley: Oh she's fine for now.  
Kate: I swear if anything happens to her i will make your life hell.  
Marley: Wow you Kane's do know how to make threats.  
Kate: What you want?  
Marley: Pay back for your girlfriend shooting my brother.  
Kate: Sophie didn't kill your brother.  
Marley: No no she didn't but Mark did.  
Kate: He shot Sophie in order to keep Veracity away from Mark and in doing so he had a gun pointed at Beca Mitchell's head.  
Marley: That bitch stole Calamity from me.  
Kate: She did no such thing.  
Marley: Yes she did. And for the past four years she's been doing everything she could to keep me away from the woman i love.  
Kate: You tried to kill the woman you clam to love.

(She looks at her in shock at what she said.)

Marley: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Kate: Of course not. Now where's my sister?  
Marley: Like i said she's safe for the time being but then again Mary isn't the only sister i have.

(Kate looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What you talking about?

(Marley has them bring Alice out into the open seeing her Kate looks at her and then up at Marley.)

Kate: Alice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter the final chapter is officially coming up next.


	17. Child birth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gives birth to her's and Calamity's first child and name him after a friend of Mark's. Marley holds both of Kate's sisters hostage and reveals a secret that could end Sophie's marriage.  
Veracity finally tells Mark how she feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of From Rival's to friends. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Alice!

(Down on the ground Jacob looks up at the name and then looks over at Sophie.)

Sophie: Oh no.  
Jacob: Go back to Earth 38 and get Mark right now.  
Sophie: Yes sir.

(She rushes off to go get him. Back over on Earth 38 in National City Mark's getting looked over by Alex as everyone waits for news on Beca.)

Alex: You realize you don't have all of your strength yet?  
Mark: I'm aware it's just her legs gave out and Kara's with Kate.

(She nods her head at him as a breach opens getting them to all look at it and see someone come out of it as she walks out it closes up behind her.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Yeah. We've got a problem.  
Alex: What kind of problem?  
Sophie: Marley Rose is on our earth and she's brought back someone both Jacob and Kate thought was locked up in Arkham.

(Mark looks at her and knows who she's talking about.)

Alex: Whose that?  
Mark: Her sister.  
Alex: Mary!  
Mark: No her twin sister Beth.  
Sophie: But we all know her now as Alice.  
Alex: That nutcase who runs the wonderland gang in Gotham on both earths.  
Mark: Yup that would be her.  
Sophie: Mark we need you.  
Mark: I can't.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Mark: Calamity's wife just went into labor.  
Sophie: Oh shit.  
Alex: Know what?   
Mark: What?  
Alex: Go get changed and go.  
Mark: Alex!  
Alex: They'll be fine. We'll tell you once you come back.  
Mark: What happened to me not being strong enough.  
Alex: How bad is it?  
Sophie: She doesn't just have Alice. Mark she has Mary too and Kate can't lose another sister.  
Alex: Go. Kara still there?  
Sophie: Yeah she's down on the street with Jacob.

(Mark puts his head down and then nods his head at her.)

Mark: Are right. Give me a few.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He walks off to go get changed into his DEO uniform. Later Mark's walking up to Alex and Sophie as someone walks up to him.)

Jesse: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Jesse!  
Jesse: Hi. We heard about Beca being in labor.  
Mark: She is. In fact we don't even know if she's had the baby yet.  
Jesse: Okay.  
Mark: But i'm sure they'll let you go down to the medical wing to see her.  
Jesse: Okay thank you.

(He rushes off with Bumper and Benji behind him.)

Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently ex's can be friends.

(Sophie gives him the finger making him laugh.)

Alex: Anyway. You go and be careful.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am Director Danvers.

(She pushes him making him laugh as Sophie goes to open the breach as he sees someone and smiles at her and she smiles at him as Sophie opens it and he walks through as he walks in it closes up behind him.)

Veracity: He'll be okay.

(Alex looks at her and laughs.)

Alex: I know he will be. Now come on. We gotta go see if those have a new baby yet.  
Veracity: Yes.

(They walk off to go and see Calamity and Beca. Over on earth 1 in Gotham City the breach opens as it opens both Mark and Sophie walk out of it and it closes it up behind them as it closes Mark pushes past Sophie's husband and over to Jacob and Kara.)

Mark: Commander Kane Supergirl.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Jacob: You okay?  
Mark: I will be once we get your daughters off of that roof. All of them.

(He looks at him and smiles grateful to him.)

Jacob: Vasquez give him a gun.

(The agent behind him hands him a gun and Mark looks it over. Once he's finished he looks at Sophie and smiles at her.)

Mark: You got my back Agent Moore?  
Sophie: Always Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then Kara explains to them where Kate and her sisters are on the roof.)

Mark: I get the west you get the east?  
Sophie: Sounds good.  
Mark: Are right.  
Jacob: Be careful both of you.  
Sophie: Yes sir.

(They walk off towards the building as they get there they walk in and head for the elevator. Later as they reach the highest floor of the building the elevator stops and the doors open once their open they both walk off of it and head for the stairwell as they get to them they run up the remaining steps to the roof. As they get to the door Mark looks at her.)

Mark: You ready for this?  
Sophie: Yup. Just be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(She opens the door and they both walk out of it as they walk out Mark closes the door quietly and then rushes off towards where he's going to set up as he gets there he looks around the area and gets his gun ready. Once it's ready he points it at Marley's back making sure Kate doesn't see him he looks over at Sophie who nods her head at him. Over by Kate she's still talking to her.)

Marley: Either you bring him here or you'll lose this sister again.

(She gets ready to pull the trigger.)

Kate: No.

(Just then Mark shots the gun out of her hand sending it flying.)

Jacob: Nice shot agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Thank you sir.  
Sophie: Kiss ass.

(Mark looks at her and sticks his tongue out at her making her laugh at him. Back over by Kate and her sisters.)

Kate: Let them go Marley they have nothing to do with this.  
Marley: They have everything to do with this.  
Kate: How the hell do they have everything to do with this?  
Marley: Their related to you.

(She points the other gun at her and she looks at her in shock.)

Kate: Now wait a minute. Don't do that.   
Marley: What do i care if i get raid of this cities hero. I mean they've are ready lost Batman what's one more bat ending up dead.  
Sophie: Oh god. Sir she's gonna shoot her.  
Jacob: No no no. Kate!

(Mark quickly stands up and rushes off towards the other end of the roof and gets in position once he's set up and points the gun at Marley and keeps it there.)

Mack: On your mark sir.  
Jacob: It's your call Agent Moore.  
Sophie: Give it a minute.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jacob: Sophie she could pull that trigger at any moment.  
Sophie: I know sir. But Mark's a good shot she tries he'll lay her out before that bullet even reaches her.  
Mark: Thanks for that.

(She starts laughing at him as he keeps his gun pointed at her chest.)

Marley: You know now that i think about it. I think i'll take the Bat out instead.  
Alice: No.

(She gets up and goes to push her off but gets shoved back down to the ground and hit in the back of the head.)

Jacob: Agent Moore.  
Sophie: Alice tried to stop Marley from shooting Kate.  
Jacob: Why the hell does she want my daughter dead so damn badly?  
Sophie: I wish i knew.

(Mark looks around and sees someone across the way and calls to Kara.)

Mark: Supergirl across the street on my left there's a sniper gun pointed right at Kate's back.

(She looks towards the building and rushes off towards it.)

Jacob: Vasquez go with her.  
Vasquez: Yes sir.

(He runs off after her back up on the roof Mark's got his gun pointed right at Marley still and sees Alice getting back up.)

Kate: Alice!

(She looks up at her and waves her off as she looks behind her and sees Sophie there but doesn't say anything to either one of them. Over on the other building roof top Kara lands behind the sniper and walks over to them as she gets to them she grabs them up and punches them sending them down as and grabs up the gun once she has it she looks at it and sees a note on it seeing what it say's she gets on the comms to Mark and Sophie.)

Kara: Guys it's hit.

(Mark and Sophie look at each other.)

Mark: Mary and Alice being here was trap for Kate.  
Sophie: There's gotta be more snipers around.  
Mark: Supergirl do a fly by and see if you can't locate any other snipers.  
Kara: Okay.

(She takes off as the Crow agents rush forward and pick up the man who was hired to take Kate out once they have him they cuff him and take him down towards their hummers. Over on the roof with Mark Kate Sophie Alice and Mary Mark keeps his eyes open for any other snipers.)

Marley: You know this will seriously be fun to do.  
Kate: No wait don't.   
Marley: It's the only way to help him keep his wife.

(Sophie looks up in shock at what she said.)

Sophie: What she just say?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: What the hell you talking about?  
Marley: You know your pretty little ex's husband wants you out of the way.

(Kate looks at her and then looks around for anyone then she spots Mark but doesn't say anything as he keeps his gun pointed at her.)

Sophie: Damn it Tyler.  
Kate: He's confused i have a girlfriend. Me and Sophie are just friends.  
Marley: He doesn't care. Weather you have a girlfriend or not he still wants you gone.

(Kate looks at her and then locks eyes with Sophie and then with her sister.)

Kate: Don't my families had enough loss.  
Marley: What's one more loss.  
Alice: No.

(She gets ready to fire only to have Mark fire first getting her in the head sending her to the ground as she lands Mark comes out of where he was and rushes over to Kate and tackles her to the ground as shot rings out from beside her as they hit the ground Mark grabs up his gun and fires at the sniper across the way getting him in the head as well as he gets hit he falls back to the roof as Mark looks around for anymore snipers.)

Mark: Soph you see anymore snipers around?

(She looks around but doesn't see anything.)

Sophie: We're clear.

(Mark stands up and helps Kate up once she's up she rushes over to her sister and hugs her getting her to laugh at her.)

Kate: Mary!

(She rushes over to them and they both pull her into the hug as Mark looks at Sophie and laughs.)

Sophie: Happy little family reunion.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to Kate as she looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Nice to see you again Mark.  
Mark: Oh you know how i like to make an entrance.  
Kate: Yeah.

(He grabs her and hugs her making her laugh at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Sophie: So Tyler wanted her dead.  
Mark: Yup. Come on there's someone who wants to see you again.

(Alice looks at him and nods her head as they all get up and walk off towards the stairwell. Down on the street.)

Jacob: I want all eyes out on the look out for Agent Moore's husband we don't rest until we find him.

(They all nod their heads as they fan out to search for him as they walk off Mark and Sophie walk out of the building with Kate Alice and Mary right behind them seeing them Jacob rushes over to them.)

Jacob: Beth!

(She looks up at him and walks over to him as she gets to him he hugs her getting Kate to laugh at him.)

Kate: Told you so.

(He looks at her and laughs as he grabs her in and hugs her as Catherine rushes forward.)

Catherine: Mary!  
Mary: Mom.

(She walks over to her and hugs her as Mark and Sophie watch the family reunion and smile at each other.)

Sophie: You gonna tell the girl how you feel at some point?  
Mark: I will. Just not on the day her best friends wife gave birth to their first child.  
Sophie: That's a good call.  
Mark: You are right Mary?

(She turns and looks at him then nods her head at him.)

Sophie: We better get you back to your earth.  
Mark: Right.

(She feels around for the device but can't find it.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Sophie: The device is gone.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: When me and Mark first got here we saw Tyler he must of taken it from me.  
Mark: So i'm stuck here?  
Sophie: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Does Kara have her's?  
Kate: I think so.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: Sophie's husband took off with Kate's Device.

(Kara looks around annoyed and uses her Xray vision to see if she can't spot him but he's no where to be seen.)

Barry: Hey we've got a problem?  
Mark: What?  
Oliver: Your husband is on their earth.  
Mark: Damn.  
Kate: Where was he headed?  
Barry: The DEO.  
Mark: Beca!  
Barry: Yeah. Here.

(He pulls his out and opens the breach.)

Catherine: Jacob go with them.

(He nods his head at her and walks off towards Mark and the other's as he gets to them he looks at his two girls and smiles as Kate follows him in and it closes up behind them.)

Catherine: You got a place to stay?  
Alice: I don't actually.  
Mary: You do now.

(She smiles at her as they walk off to go back to their place. Back over on earth 38 in National City over at the DEO the breach opens again and they all walk out of it as they walk out it closes up behind them and Mark rushes towards his station and types in what he's looking for.)

Kate: What you doing?  
Mark: He's gotta be in the city somewhere right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Well if we can locate where he is J'onn and Kara can go pick the bastard up.  
Kate: Good thinking.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(He continues to type in where Tyler might be as he's looking one of the Evermoist members walks into command Central seeing her Sophie walks over to her.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Sophie: What's up?  
Calamity: I'm a mom.

(Mark turns and looks at her then smiles at her as he walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her making her laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Sophie: Is it a boy or a girl?  
Calamity: It's a boy.  
Mark: That's good. He's healthy right?  
Calamity: Yeah. He's got a good heart rate ten fingers and toes.  
Mark: I'm really happy for you two.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he walks off to go and look up where Sophie's husband is again.)

Jacob: What's his name?  
Calamity: Brian Mark Mitchell.

(Mark turns and looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Calamity: The middle name was Beca's idea.

(He walks back over to her and hugs her again getting them to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. Although it was a no brainier so.  
Mark: No i know that. But still thank you. It means a lot.  
Calamity: You're welcome. I mean aside everyone else in this building along with mine and Beca's band and Groupmates you have always been there for all of us we couldn't think of a better way to thank you.  
Mark: You guys never have to ask. You guys are my friends. Aside from the two ex's over there.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing at Kate's and Sophie's faces.)

Calamity: She's cute. Too bad i only have three bandmates and two of them are in relationships.  
Mark: That a hint?  
Calamity: It might be.  
Mark: Okay Lead singer of Everhottie.

(She looks at him as Kate and Kara start laughing at her face and she puts her head down as Jacob and Sophie look at them confused.)

Mark: That's what her wife called them when they all met officially.  
Jacob: Oh okay. Everhottie i can see it.  
Kate: Dad!  
Jacob: What?

(Mark and Calamity start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Um can i meet him?  
Calamity: That you can.  
Kara: Me and J'onn will go see if we can't locate him.  
Mark: Okay. Oh um.  
Maggie: They were released early this morning.  
Mark: Oh so there's Sophie's new girlfriend right there Cal.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Sophie: Hey i'm unfortunately still married.  
Mark: Not for much longer i hope.  
Sophie: Not after what he just pulled with Kate i won't be.

(He nods his head at her as he smiles at Calamity.)

Mark: Now let's go see my nephew.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(They walk off down the hallway as everyone else gets back to work on trying to locate Sophie's husband. Later down at Mark's old room which they switched over to Beca's when she went into labor. As they get to the room Mark knocks on the door getting her to turn and look at him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks into the room followed by Calamity as they walk in he walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you feel?  
Beca: Good. Hey babe.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark looks next to the bed at the baby and looks at him as he's looking at him they both look at him and smile at him.)

Beca: He like the name?  
Calamity: Yeah he did. He just about teared up when he heard the name.  
Beca: I'm so glad he liked it.  
Calamity: So am i. Although i think he did it mostly due to the name of Brian not really his.  
Beca: Yeah i kind of figured he would.  
Calamity: Yeah. I love you.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark continues to watch the baby sleep. A couple of hours later Mark's still in with his friends as Kate walks in and tells him they found Tyler.)

Mark: Okay. You guys got it right?  
Kate: Yeah. Stay with them.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Go help them. He'll still be here when you're done.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Go get the bastard.  
Mark: I will. Thanks to him i almost lost another friend and Jacob almost lost one of his daughters.  
Veracity: So go get him and beat him up for his family.  
Mark: Will do.

(He smiles at her and then walks out of the room. As he walks out Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: What?  
Calamity: Nothing it's just he's been in here the past two hours and it takes you to get him to leave.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: He's a sweet guy.  
Calamity: Who you've been in love with the last three years Vera.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I'll tell him.  
Calamity: No rush.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(She laughs at her. Over in the Interrogation rooms Mark walks up to them and looks at Alex.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Where'd you two find him?  
Kara: He was headed here as Oliver said he was.  
Mark: What took him so long to get here?  
Kate: The breach opened in the Ware house distract.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah. Apparently it knew what it was doing when it opened there.  
Mark: So he had to walk here?  
Kara: Pretty much.  
Mark: Oh poor guy must be so tried.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Where's your dad?  
Kate: Off trying to keep from killing him.  
Mark: Yeah. That be a good idea not to kill him.  
Kate: Not according to Sophie.

(He looks at her and laughs. Inside of the room they watch Maggie talking to him as she's talking to him he just looks at her and gets annoyed as he looks up every now and then to see the two way mirror and smiles at it.)

Mark: Well he knows we're back here.

(Kate looks at him and walks over to the speaker and plays something over the speaker getting Maggie to look up and start laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god.

(He shuts it off and she looks at him laughing as he grabs her phone.)

Mark: How a heart unbreaks by Evermoist seriously?  
Kate: It worked before with Lockwood.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Kate: But then again it's not my fault his wife is still in love with a Kane.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know it's not. But then again that's not something you wanna say when your girlfriend just happens to be Supergirl.  
Kate: True.  
Mark: And her older sister just happens to be the DEO director.

(Kate looks at Alex and laughs.)

Kate: Shutting up now.

(He looks at her and laughs. As their laughing Mark sees Jacob walking towards the interrogation room and gets Kate's attention.)

Mark: We've got trouble.

(She turns and looks at him then quickly walks off after him.)

Kate: Dad.

(But she's too late he's are ready in the room and walks over to him and then smacks his head down against the table getting Mark and Alex to rush into the room as they rush in Mark walks over to him and tries to push him back.)

Mark: Jacob come on he's not worth it. Besides all three of your daughters are still alive.  
Jacob: He almost had one of my daughters killed all because Sophie is still friends with her.  
Mark: We get that but beating the hell out of him won't do anything. All it's gonna do is get him to lawyer up and that's the last thing Maggie needs.  
Alex: He has no rights in this building Mark.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. But we can't let him kill him. Kate just got her twin back she doesn't need to lose her father on the same day.

(He looks at him and calms down.)

Jacob: He's just gonna get away with it?  
Mark: I some how have a feeling Batman won't let that happen.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Jacob: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right.

(He let's him go and he walks out of the room as he walks out Mark looks at Maggie.)

Maggie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I should of let him kill him.  
Maggie: He would of regretted it later on in life.  
Mark: Kate's his child Mags there's noway in hell he would of regretted it.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Maggie: That's true.  
Mark: Anyway.

(He walks around him and slams his head down against the table again and holds it there.)

Mark: You ever go after Kate Kane again and you'll live to regret it got it.

(He nods his head at him as Mark let's it go and walks out of the room.)

Maggie: That's why you never mess with the Kane's Tyler they always come back to bite you in the ass.

(Then they turn and walk out of the room. As they walk out Mark's leaning on the wall.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.   
Alex: Okay. 

(She walks off as he laughs at her. Then he heads back to Beca's room to go spend time with his friends again as he gets there he walks in and waves at em getting them to laugh.)

Calamity: Hey how'd it go?  
Mark: Good. Kate's father slammed Sophie's husband's head into the table so that was entertaining in it's self.

(They start laughing as he walks into the room more and sits down next Veracity and tosses the pillow at Serenity making the other's laugh at her.)

Serenity: That's nice.  
Mark: Isn't it though.  
Veracity: He's so mean.  
Mark: Calamity knows that all to well.

(She gives him the finger as she watches her son sleep.)

Mark: Now that's something i never thought i'd see.  
Chloe: What?  
Mark: Calamity a mother.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Neither did i. It's Stacie's fault.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Stacie: How's it my fault?  
Emily: You let her hold Bella when she was a baby.  
Stacie: She could of said no.  
Aubrey: Some how i have a feeling she wouldn't of said no.  
Stacie: True.

(They continue to laugh as Mark remembers back to when the Bella's first met Evermoist officially. Flashback to three years ago in Spain over at the military base where the first show of the USO tour took place. As Mark's talking with the Evermoist members Chicago walks in and tells them about the other three acts and introduce them.)

Chicago: And over there we have Evermoist.

(Mark turns and looks at him as he waves to the Bellas who laugh at him and the members of Evermoist look at them.)

Beca: Evermoist!  
Cynthia: Yeah.  
Beca: More like Everhotties.

(She looks at her trying to keep from laughing as the four of them look at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry what?  
Cynthia: Nothing.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Beca looks at her trying to keep from blushing at what she just said.)

Cynthia: Everhotties seriously?  
Beca: It just slipped out. Plus their hot okay.  
Emily: I can agree with that.  
Mark: With that being said.

(They look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Aubrey you wanna introduce yourself's before Beca makes herself blush even more then she are ready has.  
Aubrey: Sure thing.

(End of flashback. Mark's just coming out of his thoughts as he looks at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: Just thinking about what Beca said three years ago and still stands three years later.  
Veracity: Which is?  
Mark: That you guys are Everhotties.

(She looks at him and trying to keep from blushing as Beca starts laughing along with the other Bellas. A couple of weeks later it's been a couple of weeks since Beca gave birth to her's and Calamity's son over those two weeks Mark and Veracity continued to grow closer the closer they grew the more they fell for each other which then caused all of their friends to pick at them. The more they picked at them the more Veracity wanted to hurt her bandmates instead threw a pillow at the Lead singers head making them laugh at her face.)

Calamity: Hey watch it i'm holding my son here.  
Veracity: Sorry.  
Charity: No she's not.

(They start laughing again as she grabs another pillow and starts beating on her making Cynthia laugh at her.)

Charity: Hey why you laughing you're supposed to be defending me.  
Cynthia: Say's who?  
Charity: Seriously.  
Cynthia: Are right are right.

(She gets up and smacks Veracity making them laugh again.)

Veracity: That's no fair.  
Mark: What you looking at me for. She's your bandmates girlfriend.  
Cynthia: Fiancee actually.

(Mark looks at her and sees the ring on her finger and laughs as he gets up and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Emily: Hey their not the only ones getting married.  
Mark: Wow.  
Beca: When did you two get engaged?  
Emily: Yesterday actually.  
Cynthia: Thunder stealer.  
Emily: Dude you were there when Serenity asked.  
Cynthia: Oh yeah.

(They start laughing again then calm down. Later that night up in Mark's room he's getting ready for bed as someone knocks on his door he walks over to it and opens it to find Veracity there and laughs at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Can i come in?

(He moves out of her way and let's her into the room as she walks in he closes the door and turns to look at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and with both Marley and Austin being dead i can say it without them getting in the way.  
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: I'm in love with you.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah um. Please don't pick on me about it.  
Mark: I wasn't actually. I have actually been thinking about telling you the same thing for awhile now and with everything going between thinking we had lost Calamity to Beca having their baby to me losing a friend and nearly losing another.  
Veracity: Yeah it's been a busy year.  
Mark: Yeah. I gotta tell ya.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: It'll be nice to finally do this and not feel weird about it after words.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues Mark picks her up and walks off towards the bed and lies her down on it once she's down he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You sure about this?  
Veracity: Yeah I am.

(She kisses him again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss continues she goes to his shirt and opens it as she reaches the last button on his shirt she runs her hands over his chest getting him to smile in the kiss then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You really sure about this?

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: I'm done waiting. I want you.  
Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too. Now make love to me.

(He looks at her and smiles then sits up to take his shirt off once it's off he throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she sits up and kisses a couple places on his chest getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from it. Then he opens her's and pushes her back onto the bed as she lands on it he leans in and kisses down her chest to her stomach as he gets to her stomach he starts kissing on it getting her to moan from the feel of his lips on it as his kisses on it continues she runs her hands through his hair getting him to smile in his kisses on her stomach then he pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her to her chest as he reaches her neck he kisses it getting her to smile in it as he continues to kiss her neck she runs her finger over his bellybutton getting him to smile in it then pull away from it and looks at her.)

Mark: That feels nice.  
Veracity: I was never really one for outtie's.  
Mark: What's so different about me?  
Veracity: Nothing really all I know is that you're who I want.  
Mark: Thank God.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing he smiles in it then she deepens it sending them into another love making session. They make love through out the night and through out the next morning. After about a year of dating Veracity moved in with Mark and they got engaged shortly after that and got married along side Alex and Maggie who got married the same year. After about a six month engagement Cynthia and Charity along with Serenity and Emily went to Vegas and eloped to much surprise of Beca and Calamity who remembered them doing that same thing three years earlier and try to keep from laughing at the memory.)

Charity: Shut up you two.

(They continue to laugh at them. After about a year of marriage Mark and Veracity decided to add to their family and adopted Winn and Brainy. (A/N just kidding) They decided to adopt a little boy named Kyle shortly after adopting Kyle Veracity found out she was pregnant and a year later she gave birth to a little boy who they named after Kate and Beth's father who were more then thrilled when they found out.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Kara: What's his middle name?  
Mark: Otis!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: No i'm kidding. His full name is Jacob Andy Buchanan.

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Kara: Why does that name sound familiar?  
Mark: He was one of the fire fighters 51 lost just before Otis.  
Kara: Oh.  
Mark: And Shay.

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him as he goes back to watching his son sleep. After about another year both Kate and Kara said their i do's and Kara hung up her cap and moved to Earth 1 to live with Kate and help her with her real estate company not long after Kara and Kate married Sophie found love again in Kelly Olsen who had moved to earth 1 after James left National City after quieting Catco to go and to become a photographer full time. Before all of this they got word from Barry on Earth one telling them that the lead singer of their earth's version of Evermoist woke up and wanted to meet their doubles from another earth. After meeting them their doubles went back to Earth one talking and joking around. And as they all say they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the final chapter i hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did feel free to leave a comment below and a Kudos.


End file.
